<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metal Sonic’s Ultimate Harem by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307526">Metal Sonic’s Ultimate Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz'>WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My NSFW Works! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archie is an undercover exhibitionist, Boom Sonic is into cross-dressing cosplay, Classic Sonic is into electro-stimulation, Cyborg Sonic is into the outdoor sex, Each Sonic has a different kink!, Excalibur is buff and horny, Forgive me SEGA, Harems, Human Sonic has a size kink, Hypnosis, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Sonic is into roleplay &amp; being tied up, M/M, Metal Sonic is a pervert, Mind Break, Mind Control, Modern Sonic has a daddy kink, NSFW, Orgy, Scourge has a boots/heel kink, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Zonic is well into... you’ll see ;), gonna cover all my bases here tho, self-cest.... sorta??? Does it count???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by the hit fanfiction.net fic, “Sonic’s Ultimate Harem”. This was brought to my attention after my internet best friend who we’ll call “RobotFucker69” suggested I write this with metonic. Challenge accepted!) </p><p>After the all mighty relic known as “Wishing Star” grants Metal Sonic his ultimate desire, the robot is now left to roam the many alternate universes in search of other Sonic’s to add to his harem. He’s gotta catch em’ all!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My NSFW Works! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well? How did we get into this mess again? Let me explain...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As Metal Sonic apex on his golden throne, he had two Sonic’s on the side of his throne leaning in to kiss him. Plush lips worshipped every inch of the robian’s cheeks, letting soft moans escape from them. There were a few more versions of the azure hedgehog beside him on the ground, all fawning over the navy blue robot. With a smirk on his face, Metal Sonic let the Sonic’s have their way as their soft bodies were all again his. Oh, how good it felt to finally have the ultimate harem in his possession!</em>
</p><p><em>Metal Sonic had to work quite a bit to gain his harem however, as he remembered how it all began. As he sat there thinking to himself, the other Sonic’s fingers were touching and tracing their lover’s body all so gently. Warm soft bodies on the robot’s very own, and the feeling of growing passionate arousal. From what used to be an impossible dream to his new reality, the navy robian let out a small chuckle before he closed his eyes. Yes, Metal Sonic could still remember how he used to be all before the universe granted him his utmost faithful request...</em> <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">~~~~~~~~<br/>
</span>
</p><p>“Metal Sonic! Come into my workshop right now!”, Dr. Eggman shouted loudly as he fumbled with something in his hands. Waiting a few moments, the 300 IQ man sighed as he was wondering what in the world was taking the robot so long. “Metal! Can’t you hear me calling you?!”, Eggman shouted loudly once more as the metallic hedgehog was still nowhere to be seen. “Grr! What could that boy be up to now?! I swear if he’s doing something stupid again-!”, the doctor thought to himself as he walked down the hall of the laboratory to Metal Sonic’s bedroom.</p><p>Meanwhile, the robot had just finished watching his fiftieth Sonic speech video on YouTube. “Hmm, he has strangely more advanced vocabulary now. I suppose it was all scripted perhaps? I don’t think I’ve ever heard him using longer words other than “acknowledgment” and “congratulations”!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he let the computer autoplay the next video. In the video, Sonic had gone to make a graduation speech for graduating college seniors and was currently walking to the podium. Metal Sonic could hear the loud excited clapping and cheering as the azure hedgehog kept a happy smile and good posture. Sonic tapped the microphone as he cleared his throat loudly.</p><p>“Good afternoon graduating seniors! Congratulations on making it through college! I’m proud of every single one of you guys!”, Sonic began as everyone clapped loudly and whistled. When the audience cheer died down, the azure hedgehog continued. “I know that life from here on out will become tough, but you will always be tougher! Please continue to stay motivated and do your best! I have the utmost faith in all of your talents and abilities! Everyone here in this room today whether they be young or old, what age they are, whatever gender they identify as has the potential to become the next greatest icon! Leading the future generations to the top, helping those who need it, is why I stand here before you today! Your resilience brought forth the best in you, and what is now paying off! Hold your heads up mobians, you have much more to achieve!”, Sonic said, his powerful words driving some to tears.</p><p>“I am counting on you to continue being amazing people! Go where no one has ever gone before! With this power that you hold, I present you the place where your greatness will lay! Reach for the stars! Aim for the moon! You have much more to accomplish! Thank you for letting me stand here before you today graduating class! I sincerely wish the best for you and wish you good fortune in your quest for greatness!”, Sonic finished as a massive roar of applause and cheer came from the auditorium hall. The azure hedgehog waved happily as he walked off the stage, as the video clip ended.</p><p>Metal Sonic leaned back in his chair slightly as he looked up to the ceiling. “I expect nothing less from my heroic double. He’s got the people of Mobius all wrapped around his pinky, as they listen to his every word and call. Anything my organic clone says is the law, and cannot be unjust. I must say, I’m rather impressed with how impactful that little speech was. Perhaps I’m being too docile these days, or that hedgehog is swaying me with his words too”, the robian thought to himself with a pencil in his hands. On his desk, notes were scattered about on the wooden table as they were all about Sonic and excerpts from his speeches.</p><p>Metal Sonic tapped the pencil lightly on his chin as he sighed. “Unfortunately it appears I cannot return to the battlefield until I am able to get rid of my lust for my mobian counterpart. Having an erection in the midst of one of our battles is not acceptable under any terms”, the metallic hedgehog thought to himself as he could feel his shaft becoming hard under his current thoughts. Memories of the azure hedgehog in such compromising positions, all flustered and embarrassed. Wouldn’t it be a sight to behold to have the famous mobian hero moan like an animal beneath him in bed? The robian let out a sinister chuckle as he was losing himself to his usual lustful daydreaming.</p><p>Metal Sonic’s horny thoughts, however, were interrupted when heard sudden rapid pounding on his door. “Metal Sonic, what the actual hell are you doing in there?! Can’t you hear I was calling you for the millionth time?! Come out of that room this instant young man!”, Dr. Eggman yelled loudly as the robot immediately sat back up. Cursing internally, Metal Sonic spent a moment trying to gain full consciousness on reality. Frantically closing his decorated laptop and stashing away his note-taking papers in a nearby shelf under a textbook, Metal Sonic leaped out of his seat and to the door. Opening it without a second thought, he could see the man he called his creator standing in front of him.</p><p>“Goddamn finally! What were you doing that was so important that you couldn’t come and see what I needed?!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as Metal Sonic quickly came up with an excuse. “I-I was uh...-“, the robian began until the taller man interrupted him. “Look I don’t care anymore what the hell you were doing! Hurry up now, we’re going to my workshop”, Dr. Eggman said as the navy robot followed closely behind him. Down the largely empty metallic halls, Metal Sonic notices something gleaming in the hands of his creator. It appeared to be an odd-looking figurine, as the robot had no idea what it could have possibly been. Once they arrived at the workshop, Dr. Eggman presented what the robot was looking at earlier as they walked down the hallway.</p><p>“Behold! It’s the rarest, most all-mighty relic in existence! “Wishing Star”, said to grant the user anything they desire strongly! I stole this from one of the temples built by the ancient mobians, and now I finally have the power to have any wish granted! Albeit, it was supposed to grant three but it appears there is only one wish left. Now let me think here, what should I wish for?”, Dr. Eggman said as Metal was impressed by the small statue in the bald man’s hands. It was of a woman closing her eyes and holding a small star in her hands as she sat upon the large moon, and it was surprisingly in good condition. As Eggman thought about what he could have wished for, he was pacing around the room calmly until he tripped over one of the many cables lying around the laboratory.</p><p>The statue flew out of his hands, as Metal Sonic quickly used his super-speed to catch it. As the robot caught it, he saw something out of the corner of his eye but figured it was something irrelevant. “Are you alright Doctor?”, the robian asked as the bald man nodded. Standing up, Dr. Eggman rubbed the back of his head as he said; “Phew! I would have been toast if that broke! Now hand it back Metal Sonic”. The robian nodded as he handed the statue back to his creator. “Alright, I know what I am going to wish for! All the seven chaos emeralds and master emerald to be summoned in front of me!”, Dr. Eggman said as he held up the statue proudly. “Now grant my wish oh powerful and mighty ”Wishing Star”!”.</p><p>Dr. Eggman waited a few moments before nothing appeared. The tall man seemed confused, as he checked the three small jewel indicators on the back of the statue whether or not a wish had been used. What used to be two dark blue jewels with a singular light blue one. Now all three of the jewels were the same shade of dark blue, as Dr. Eggman was confused as hell. “What the?! How did this happen?! Wait a moment-!!”, Dr. Eggman began loudly as he turned his head to Metal Sonic. “You...”, the bald man began as his rage began to seep dangerously from his words. “You wished for something, didn’t you Metal Sonic?”, Dr. Eggman asked as the robot shook his head. “I swear to you Doctor, I wished absolutely nothing”, Metal Sonic replied quickly.</p><p>“Bullshit! Don’t lie to me boy! Now what did you wish for?!”, Dr. Eggman asked as he slammed the statue down on a nearby table. “I really am serious Doctor! I really didn’t wish for anything!”, Metal Sonic said as the bald man sighed loudly. “Then who did Metal?! I certainly didn’t! You were the one who caught the statue after I nearly dropped it! Now fess up!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as he stood in front of the robot with his arms crossed. “You have to believe me, Doctor! I solemnly swear I didn’t wish for anything!”, Metal Sonic rebutted as the taller man wasn’t taking any of it. “Watch Doctor, perhaps you didn’t look closely enough! Allow me to show that this statue is fine!”, Metal Sonic said as he walked over to the table where the statue stood. Part of the robot sincerely hoped that he was correct, as he feared the wrath of his creator should anything else occur. </p><p>When Metal Sonic grabbed the statue however, the ground began to shake violently as something opened up beneath the robot. “What the hell?!”, Dr. Eggman shouted as the portal grew larger and larger beneath the robot. It was a starry night sky themed portal, as Metal Sonic soon fell through alongside the statue. Dr. Eggman was frozen in place as he tried to reach for the robot’s hand but failed to make contact with him. It closed immediately after Metal Sonic fell in, as the navy robot was free-falling to wherever this portal would be leading him to. Finally, there appeared to be light ahead, signaling the end of the tunnel. Metal Sonic braced for the best as he held the statue close to him tightly and clenched his eyes shut. Landing on something soft, Metal Sonic opened his eyes carefully as he sat upon a mountain of pillows. They had the solar system on them for a pillowcase, as the robot looked around where he was at now.</p><p>It appeared to be a large room he was in currently which had been neatly decorated and furnished. Carpets, drapes, sofas, tables, and chairs were spread around the room as one thing in particular caught Metal Sonic’s eye. There seemed to be a mysterious golden door in front of him, as he opened it slowly. Inside, it was a large bedroom fit for an emperor as endless beauty was all that the eye could see. “What the hell... where in the world am I?”, Metal Sonic asked quietly as he sat down on the comfortable bed. On the bed stand was the statue he held earlier as there was a letter attached to it. Metal Sonic opened it as he read the letter sealed inside of it.</p><p>
  <em>“Your wish has been granted, master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you enter the door on the right of the room using the keys you see in your chest compartment, you can open up these special portals to certain worlds. You will find each candidate that has been specially chosen to fit your needs. One thing, however, once you enter these worlds you must reject or accept your candidate in twenty-four to leave again. Should you accept the chosen candidate, you will be allowed to take them back here to your new home. Take good care of them, for they are your new source of entertainment. Now enjoy your wish, master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your wish, of the ultimate harem of course”.</em>
</p><p>Metal Sonic couldn’t believe what he was reading. “I... wished for this?”, he thought to himself as he opened up his chest compartment. Sure enough, there was a pair of nine keys all with their candidates' photos on them on a jewel on top of each key. Metal Sonic searched through them, as he realized one important thing about them. “They’re all different versions of Sonic! Oh, this one is cute, but so is this one! I love all of them!”, Metal Sonic said to himself as the first key caught his attention. “This is the Sonic I know and love from my world!”, the robot thought to himself as he held the specific key in his hands. With a smug smirk on his face, the robot laughed loudly as he said, “My, I’ve really been blessed, haven’t I? I can have any Sonic I want! I’m gonna take all of them! First, let’s start off with this one!”.</p><p>Standing up from the bed, Metal Sonic walked to the door on the right side of the room and unlocked it using his key. The familiar sight of his Mobius greeted him, with its fresh colors and vibrant energy. All the while the familiar face of Sonic the Hedgehog was relaxing on the beach calmly with a two-piece bikini on. The azure hedgehog tipped his sunglasses slightly as he looked ahead into the gentle blue ocean waves. He noticed how the azure hedgehog was looking back and forth until he made sure no one was around.</p><p>Metal Sonic knee what the mobian hero was up to as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation and stepped out of the door and into the scene of Mobius. He could hear the mythical and mysterious starry door lock behind him as it disappeared without a trace in sight. Dropping the keys in his chest compartment, Metal Sonic walked closer to the unsuspecting azure hedgehog as he slid back his crotch plating. As his heavy footsteps signaled the azure hedgehog of his presence, Metal Sonic couldn't care less. It was far too late for the mobian hero to do anything anyways, for robian’s already erect dick was in hand and was dead set on what he was going to do.</p><p>“Now then, I’m going to enjoy my wish to the fullest!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capture Modern Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic decides to go after the first Sonic he’s set his eyes on. Encountering him on the beach while the azure hedgehog was wearing a bikini was the best thing ever. Man, who knew the mobian hero was so kinky?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here our journey truly begins ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy the show! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a fine day to be relaxing on the beach, with the day being not to warm and the ocean breeze going through your hair. Sonic laid there on a beach chair, with an umbrella over his head providing much-needed shade. Next to him were items such as a small speaker and his backpack where he brought other things. Music played on the speaker, as the azure hedgehog was looking into the distant ocean ahead of him. The calm crashing of waves against the shoreline, hypnotically moving back in and out.</p><p>“Am I glad to be here without any paparazzi! Can’t believe the articles they’d make about me if I was caught wearing this!”, Sonic said to himself as he had his gloved hands behind his head. The heroic mobian already knew someone out there would have made a stink about the swimsuit he was currently wearing, which is he opted to find a part of the beach where no one else would be. Sonic’s legs crossed each other shyly as he adjusted his two-piece bikini set. “It wasn’t cheap either! Good quality is hard to come by!”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself</p><p>Sonic then remembered how there would have been even more of a scandal should anyone discover what he was doing at that moment. Although the thrill was too powerful to have been suppressed. The azure hedgehog’s perky pink nipples were peeking out from the top piece of the swimsuit set, and the fabric on his bottom piece of bikini was caressing his bulging shaft. “Well, it’s time we got down to business”, Sonic breathed heavily as he tied up his hair with a red scrunchie. Rocking a neat ponytail, the azure hedgehog felt a little relieved knowing his hair wouldn’t get in the way as he titled this head downwards slightly.</p><p>With Sonic’s gloved fingers stroking his shaft lightly, each small touch made him moan slightly. Pushing aside the swimsuit fabric slightly, the azure hedgehog flinched for a moment as his dick hit the ocean air. One of the mobian hero’s hands moved aside part of the top of the swimsuit, as he pinched and tugged on his sensitive nipples. “Ahh~ fuck...”, Sonic said biting his lip as his gloved hands went up and down on his dick. Small white beads were already forming on the tip, as shaky moaning slipped from Sonic’s lips. His lower half felt on fire, as his small mewls encouraged him to go further. “I’m so hard already... and it’s this outfit that’s getting me off too!”, Sonic thought to himself as he pumped his shaft using a portion of his super speed.</p><p>Sonic could feel the soft ocean breeze cooling his heated body, as his shaft twitched against the sane breeze. His crisp white-gloved hand still held his hard dick which was at full attention and twitching slightly now. Although Sonic was also nervous that he could have also accidentally twisted his own nipple off in the heat of things. “Come on Sonic, others things need your attention right now...”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself as his ragged breathing slipped out somewhat loudly. With one final stroke, the mewling mobian could feel himself creaming his thick thighs and bikini bottom. Sonic didn’t move for a few seconds as the cloud nine high was still in effect, as more sticky ropes spurted out until his dick went limp.</p><p>When reality took ahold of him again, Sonic fixed up his swimsuit and cleaned himself up with a towel. “Man, that was great! I feel so much better now...”, Sonic thought to himself as he continued to look to the ocean through his sunglasses, as something caught his attention. The azure hedgehog tilted his sunglasses down and looked back to the calming sea waters. Perhaps it was the UV filter messing with him, but Sonic could have sworn he saw something sparkling in the water in front of him. It appeared to be gone by the time he could see without the sunglasses filter in his face, so he opted to not slide them back up. Thinking not much of the mysterious glow in the water, Sonic still couldn’t help but feel like something or someone was watching him as he bit his plump lip.</p><p>It was good that he was now more aware of his surroundings, as he heard something approaching from the jungle side of the beach. Could it have been just a flicky? No, they weren’t common around this part of the beach! Heavy metallic footsteps made Sonic’s blue ears twitch as he knew who those belong to. There was no doubt about it, it was that steel-plated faker! Sonic sighed somewhat frustratingly as he saw Metal Sonic emerging from the jungle. The azure hedgehog rolled his eyes knowing that the robian was probably here to fight him only to lose the battle. Although that wasn’t to say that Sonic was partially embarrassed about the idea of having to fight the robian hedgehog in a bikini swimsuit.</p><p>Except Metal Sonic was walking towards him rather oddly, almost like he was trying to get closer to him but he wasn’t running or even speed walking for that manner. One might have even called the robot’s stride seductive, which the thought of it made Sonic shiver slightly. Not even the jet turbine he used so frequently to levitate with, which is what made Sonic stand even more on guard. Then there was the sound of some piece of machinery moving, as the azure hedgehog suddenly noticed where that noise came from. His face became flustered as he didn’t know what to do at that very moment. Subconsciously, the mobian hero was somewhat excited from what he saw in front of him, as he didn’t realize when he popped a boner at the sight of the robian’s shaft completely exposed.</p><p>As Metal Sonic stood in front of him, he adjusted himself to have his leg on either side of the beach chair. Sonic didn’t notice that any hope of escape was impossible as his eyes were still focused on looking downwards as he slowly looked up. “Sweet outfit you got on there Sonic! I know this is sudden, but could you suck my dick?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog stammered out a quick, “I-I um what?!”. “Why don’t you see how blue my balls are? Here, have a closer look!”, the robian said as his shaft pressed up against the mobian hero’s plush pink lips. Sonic could hear his heart pounding loudly in his head as he thought to himself, “He’s really serious! Metal Sonic is really trying to fuck me!”. The thought of entertaining the robot came to mind, as Sonic subconsciously opened his mouth slightly for the robot.</p><p>It just looked so appetizing, as it’s girth and length teased Sonic who felt the new tent in his lower half press up against the swimsuit fabric tighter. Instantly he could feel the robot push further into his mouth as sudden thrusting made him gag loudly. Tears pricking the corners of his emerald green eyes as the robian had a cocky smirk on his face. With a fistful of Sonic’s quills in his hands, the metallic hedgehog was able to move the mobian hero’s head to be brought closer. “Your tongue is really wrapping around me Sonic! I can even feel your throat pulsing on me!”, Metal Sonic said, praising the azure hedgehog.</p><p>Sonic gurgled under the robot’s length, as he struggled to find his breath. Metal Sonic didn’t seem to either notice or care as he was enjoying the sight of the mobian hero’s lewd vacuum face. The azure hedgehog could feel his own erect dick leaking in endless pre-cum as it ran down his blue legs and thighs. His gloved fingers wandered to where his new dilemma had arisen, as he moved aside the swimsuit fabric and jacked off his own bulging shaft. Metal Sonic smirked when he noticed the mobian hero shamelessly getting himself off, and said, “Liking your own little show Sonic? I’m not surprised, for you’re putting on quite the display”. With each mind-melting shove, Sonic could feel the navy robian chipping away at his sanity.</p><p>“You’re such a pervert! Metal Sonic is a pervert!”, Sonic thought to himself as he felt the metallic doppelgänger’s dominating shaft pushing away at his plush lips. “How did I miss such a stud like this? He’s messing me up with no remorse! Keep going... daddy~”, Sonic thought as he felt enjoyment rise inside him as he serviced the robot. Just the thought of calling Metal Sonic “daddy” made Sonic’s dick twitch excitedly as he continued to stroke himself quickly. Lewd sloppy noises came from beneath Metal Sonic as the azure hedgehog’s peach muzzle was shaded bright pink. “So hot!”, Metal Sonic murmured as he could feel himself approaching orgasm.</p><p>Pulling his twitching shaft out of the azure hedgehog’s mouth, Metal Sonic groaned loudly as he came all over the mobian hero’s blushing face. Sonic seemed happy as he panted out, “So warm... daddy~”. Metal Sonic saw how the azure hedgehog ended up cumming as well, as he smirked to himself. His claws quickly took off the azure hedgehog’s outfit and tossed it aside as he held up Sonic’s legs. Sure enough, there was something waiting for him as the mobian hero’s winking hole was inviting the robian inside... and so Metal Sonic accepted the invitation. Sonic threw his head back as his eyes widened for a second, as the robian felt his shaft being held captive by the mobian hero’s mind-numbing walls.</p><p>“That’s the spot Sonic! You’re really squeezing me with all you got huh? Don’t worry, you won’t be able to crush my dick with that kinda pressure!”, Metal Sonic panted happily as he was finally able to move after a few moments. “D-Don’t move yet! I can’t handle it all~...!”, Sonic moaned out as his emerald green eyes were full of lust. “Hold on a little bit for me ok? Your walls are still wrapped around me so tightly, I can’t hold myself back!”, Metal Sonic added as his metallic fingers still held up the azure hedgehog’s leg. Both of them let out small groans as the robot shoved his shaft in and out of the lewd mobian hero.</p><p>“Ungh...! Ha... you’re amazing... I change my mind! Do your best, as the top hero of Mobius I demand you do your best!”, Sonic panted out as he pushed the robot closer to him. “Ahh! That’s the spot! Hurry up already and make me cum! Is that all you got you buncha rusty bolts or do I gotta do all the work around here?!”, the azure hedgehog added as he felt some familiar metallic fingers press around his throat. “Ooh!~ What’s the matter, daddy? Hedgehog got your non-existent tongue?”, Sonic asked cockily as the robian smirked.</p><p>“You’re pretty kinky, I’ll give you that Sonic! Alright, I’ll play along with your little game. Don’t say I didn’t warn you~”, Metal Sonic said smugly as he used a portion of his power to make his thrusts more powerful. Sonic gasped loudly as with a loud cry of sheer pleasure, the robian slammed his hips back onto Sonic’s, making sure Sonic felt when he hit straight to the base of his shaft again. The azure hedgehog just couldn’t find any possible way to stop moaning like a professional adult actor. Sonic’s naughty entrance clung to Metal Sonic greedily as he began to rotate his curvy hips, as the sounds of their wet, hot and sticky sex and his all too erotic moans quickly becoming the only noise that was heard from the beach.</p><p>"Ahh! Fuckkk~ If I'd known you were this good... Mmmm... How I wish I had jumped on this thing long ago! Flood my walls Metal Sonic! Don’t let a single drop go to waste!~”, Sonic moaned out as his gloved hands reached for the robot’s shoulders. Holding onto the robian’s back, Sonic could still feel Metal Sonic pounding him more quickly now as the azure hedgehog could figure out why. “Y-You’re getting close aren’t you daddy? Me too! Hurry up and mark me as yours already dammit ~!!”, Sonic said loudly as Metal Sonic could feel the sensory receivers overload approaching him alongside his own orgasm.</p><p>The lewd azure hedgehog could feel his reward getting close as the navy robian began slamming himself into his organic doppelgänger with deliberate, slow thrusts. When Sonic felt it finally coming, he sunk himself down until he felt the robian’s shaft pressed directly against his prostate, and he let out an ecstatic whine. as the mobian hero felt the warm seed begin pouring straight into his wanting hole. The whining, panting mess of a hero used his hands that still held onto the robian’s back for support as Metal Sonic flooded Sonic’s leaking walls. Sonic’s cries of joy never stopping until Metal Sonic finally pumped what felt like a month's worth of semen into him as his toes curled inside his shoes.</p><p>There was a lewd, happy smile that crossed Sonic’s face as he hadn’t felt such satisfaction before. Even now as Sonic was just gripping back onto reality, the pleasure-stricken hedgehog could still feel Metal Sonic’s dick inside him giving him the last of whatever he had stored up. “Oh my emeralds... that was... amazing...”, Sonic panted out tiredly as his own now flaccid shaft was able to be calmed down. “So Mr. Top-Mobius-Hero? You’ll be coming along peacefully now won’t you?”, Metal Sonic panted out somewhat tired at the moment. “You win, daddy~ I never thought you’d beat me at anything... and yet here we are... I surrender! Just keep me filled you heard me!?~”, Sonic replied as Metal Sonic snickered to himself loudly.</p><p>“We since you’re the first one I’m going to add to my lovely new harem, I suppose I could spoil you for now! Man am I happy to have you as the first candidate! Cause I definitely accept you!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded mindlessly while getting pounded roughly. “Yes! Yes! I’ll be a part of your h-harem! You better pay more attention to me or I’ll- I’ll...”, Sonic began as the rest of his words died on his tongue. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to give you lots of love Sonic! You’re the first one I’ve loved after all, and I can’t wait to love you more!”, Metal Sonic added as the azure hedgehog giggled. “Ooh, looks like daddy has a crush on little ole’ me!~”, Sonic replied as the robian nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Who wouldn’t?! You’re the cutest thing alive Sonic! If me cumming inside you is my confession of love for you, then I hope you’ll accept all of it!”, Metal Sonic said as he came inside the azure hedgehog. “I... accept your confession wholeheartedly, Metal Sonic! Please don’t ever stop loving me!~”, Sonic said as he left small kisses on the robot’s smooth head. Sonic was in a semi-permanent state of pleasure now as every jolt, shiver or thrust made him moan softly. It didn’t even nerve or scare him as he could feel himself being lost into this new erotic nature. Sonic had seen the obvious magazines and movies before, but he had no idea this is how good sex was supposed to feel.</p><p>Metal Sonic sure did a fine job of taming the mobian hero, as his length made sure Sonic’s body would tremble in anticipation below him. Now that Sonic was going to feel this same bliss every day, he could hardly wait for more. Eventually, Metal Sonic decides to call it a day as he pulled out from inside the azure hedgehog. Sonic could feel his sleepiness finally take over him, as his drooping eyes managed to see Metal Sonic carrying him into his arms and through a mysterious door. Something soft was felt below him, and that’s all Sonic could remember before he fell deep asleep.</p><p>Metal Sonic checked his chest compartment as the Sonic from his world’s key had vanished. “Looks like once I get a Sonic to bring back here, I can’t re-enter that world. Not like I had any intention of going home after this encounter though”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he rummaged through the rest of the keys on the massive keychain. One Sonic, in particular, caught his eye, for the strange hue of green fur that closely resembled the same shade of green seen on the master emerald. Wearing a pair of red shades and a black leather coat with flames on it, Metal Sonic noticed the two large scars on that Sonic’s buff beige chest. “Hmm. From a distance, you almost couldn’t tell that this was Sonic! He’s got a cute face though...”, Metal Sonic murmured to himself as he checked out the bed stand.</p><p>“Let’s see if there’s anything that’ll come in handy here...”, Metal Sonic said as his hand felt something on the bottom drawer. Inside there was a large bottle of alcohol, and it didn’t look cheap either. Holding it in his hands, Metal Sonic read the label to the bottle as it was called, “Moonlight Slumber”. There was a note taped onto the bottle as well, as Metal Sonic took it off and began to read the paper to himself.</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve prepared some items for your quests while you were away Master.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a little something for everyone here, so we hope you enjoy these gifts! As you can see, the bottle of liquor you’re holding in your hands right now may aid you in your next conquest. Perhaps you’d like to share a drink or two with your candidate? Or maybe even you’d like to have a try of it yourself and experience the finer side of brewery? Do not worry about leaving alone your chosen candidates here, they’ll have plenty to entertain themselves with~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Enjoy your travels master!”.</em>
</p><p>Metal Sonic chuckled as he said, “Man, things couldn’t have gotten better! What else is in here?”. Looking through the bottom drawer, the robian found a variety of toys and condoms. Although Metal Sonic couldn’t get any form of STD’s, protection was still important! (Remember to wrap your willy bois!) Metal Sonic then felt something else in his hand as it appeared to be a swirly pendulum hanging on a thin string. He figured that was odd and decided to set it aside for now, because right now he was getting super horny again and needed some relief and fast!</p><p>With the bottle of alcohol in his hands and the key to the other world in the other; Metal Sonic set out to locate his next member for his harem. Opening the door to the oddly green Sonic’s world, he was greeted by an alleyway wall and flashing lights ahead of him. Thinking he was in the wrong location, Metal Sonic didn’t step fully out of the doorway. There was nothing to the right of him, but turning his head to the left, Metal Sonic could see the source of all the eardrum-shattering music and extreme commotion... There was a massive club ahead of him, In bright pink and electric neon blue letters hanging above reading, “Moebian’s Dream Of Paradise”.</p><p>Looking at the massive line to the club, he could see how the people of this realm were dressed. Looking to himself, Metal Sonic could see why he would stick out like a sore thumb. The robian quickly ran to the large wood carved closet that was in the star decorated room and found an outfit that would help him blend better into the crowd. He didn’t spend another second getting ready since he placed something from keeping the door closed the entire way. Finally, Metal Sonic looked at himself in the mirror and shot up some finger guns.</p><p>Finally leaving the door, Metal Sonic entered the strange new world in search of his new “Sonic”. He stepped out from behind the shadows wearing a spiked leather jacket, denim jeans which outlined his crotch, and his personal favorite item, tall black laced up boots. Metal Sonic still held the bottle of alcohol in his hands, as he quietly shuffled his way into the line. He had already dropped the keys into his chest compartment, as all he needed to do now was to retrieve what he came for.</p><p>“One Sonic down, eight more to go!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...I can’t believe I wrote that.</p><p>No seriously, either I’m becoming a softie or I’m entering my final metamorphosis into a true degenerate... cause’ I was blushing the entire time I wrote this. </p><p>Holy fuck. </p><p>-WeDemBoiz,<br/>Your favorite degenerate author ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capture Scourge The Hedgehog!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic grows his little group by entering the next world. He finds himself in Moebius, as he encounters his next “Sonic” in a large party. Metal Sonic will sure give him the night of his life...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go again folks! </p><p>Who ordered the fresh metonic porn with a side of greens? ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scourge! Get up already!”. </p><p>“Piss off! I’m trying to get some shut-eye here!”, Scourge yelled as he flipped over on the soft couch. “You’re such a lazy ass I swear!”, Fiona Fox shouted as she threw a couch pillow at the green hedgehog. “Ow! What the actual fuck Fiona?! Let me sleep for fucks sakes!”, Scourge yelled turning back around only to get hit by another couch pillow. “Hurry up and get ready Scourge! We’re opening up the club in an hour!”, Fiona said as she returned to what she was doing before, her previous makeup. “I know I know! Jeez, you’re such a nag, babe! Wake me up in like thirty, I don’t take as much time like you to get ready!”, Scourge said as he turned back the opposite side of the couch. </p><p>“You should have thought about this before you bought a club you dumbass! You’re letting the power of becoming the king get to your head! Honestly Scourge, what am I gonna do with you?”, Fiona added as she powdered her face. “C’mon Fi, you know I got it all unda’ control! Running a club is just a side gig anyways since I hate sittin’ still for hours on end”, Scourge said as he finally sat up on the couch. “Seriously, I can’t tell you anything before you bring it up and act like it’s relevant in any scenario!”, the green hedgehog added as he scratched his head. Standing up from the couch, the green hedgehog scratched the side of his neck before stretching his arms. </p><p>“Whatever then, I’ll just take a shower and head down to open up the club”, Scourge said as he hopped off the couch and walked to the bathroom. “You don’t got much time babe, so make it quick!”, Fiona added without turning her head to the bathroom door. “You’re acting like I’m gonna fall asleep in there!”, Scourge yelled back as he began to underdress behind the locked, closed door. “Knowing you, it might not even be too much of a possibility! Just hurry up in there!”, Fiona shouted as Scourge grumbled under his breath, “Let me shower in peace at least, woman”. </p><p>Stepping into the warm shower, Scourge reached for the bar of soap which promptly fell out of his hands. “Fucking shit!-“, Scrouge murmured as he bent down to pick it up. His knees creaked loudly as he did so, as Scourge was starting to regret what he had done last night with Fiona. He had reluctantly agreed to one of his girlfriend’s crazy, drunk, and kinky ideas. Drinking down two entire bottles of the strongest alcohol they had, both of them snuck into the back room where Fiona had already prepared for Scourge's arrival.</p><p>In front of Scourge, there was a chair and a small table. Fiona went to go and lock the door as she quickly pulled out the necessary materials for them to have a good time together. “Man, I can’t deny my queen! If she wants something no matter how weird it is, she’ll get it!”, Scourge thought to himself as his mind wandered back to the day prior. The green hedgehog remembered how Fiona pulled out a large strap-on, and how he decided to go along with but only after he drank some extremely strong alcohol. Finally, once he was buzzed out of his mind, did he tell Fiona she could do whatever now.</p><p>“She’s really rough with me, my queen”, Scourge thought to himself as he lathered his hair in shampoo. “Good news is I was so out of it that the feeling of numbness kept me from screaming in pleasure too loudly”. His hands wandered downwards as the bar of soap he held lathered up his legs and arms. “Man, I’m still so tingly down there...”, Scourge murmured as he spread his legs slightly. As the warm water droplets fell off his body, Scourge moaned slightly as he touched his aching hole softly. “Haven’t had time to jack off today... might as well now...”, the anti-sonic thought to himself as he cupped his shaft. Leaning against the shower wall, the green hedgehog breathed heavily as he rubbed himself against his hand roughly. </p><p>“Mmm!”, Scrouge moaned softly as his head was against the wall as well. Looking up, he could feel himself being increasingly aroused as his hands got to work on his pent-up shaft. Using the bar of soap he still held, Scourge lathered up his erect cock and used that substitute lube to get himself off. “O-oh fuck~!!, the green hedgehog panted out as the slipperiness of the soap made it all the easier for him to slide his dick up and down in his hand. Sudden banging on the bathroom door snapped Scourge from his pleasured state, as he angrily shouted, “WHAT?!”. Fiona shouted angrily back, “WE’RE LATE ALREADY! I’m heading down to the club, and if you’re not there in fifteen minutes you’ll see what’s gonna happen to you!”. </p><p>“Fine fine! I’m getting out of the shower!”, Scourge shouted as he rinsed off the last of the shampoo on his body and angrily twisted the squeaky shower dial off. Pulling back the curtains, he nearly tripped as he exited the tub, and quickly dried himself off with his towel. “I swear I can’t even jack off in peace these days! Whatever, I’ll take care of it later, right now I gotta go down to the club before Fiona beats my ass”, Scourge thought to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom. Fiona had already taken off, leaving the green hedgehog alone in their large and beautifully decorated apartment. In their room did Scourge wear what he rocked the most, his trademark flame leather jack, red shades, and green and black boots. </p><p>Spraying on some cologne quickly, he sighed as he rushed out of his apartment. Locking the door, he nearly jumped down the entire flight of stairs as he had no time to grab the elevator. His motorbike was parked outside, as he quickly hopped on and zoomed down the city streets. “Looks like Fiona hitched a ride there, usually she would have taken the bike with her”, Scourge thought to himself as he stepped on the gas. It was things like this that always had him excited, risking his life for some cheap thrills. He giggled maniacally to himself as he could see the familiar neon blue and pink colors up ahead, alongside the familiar block-long line of people waiting to be let into the club.</p><p>“B-Boss! Good evening!”, one of the bouncers said as Scourge parked his bike with a loud ‘screech’. “Yeah, yeah I know. Fiona inside?”, Scourge replied as he walked onto the sidewalk. “Yes sir! She’s waiting in private lounge number one!”, the same bouncer replied as Scourge chuckled. “Well, that’s great to know. What are you waiting for? Let’s get all of these happy people into the club and get this party started! King’s orders!”, Scourge said as he passed the man and into the club. Loud cheers of joy were heard from behind as the green hedgehog king entered the dark building illuminated by some different colored fluorescent lights. Making his way up the velveted stairs, Scourge shot the two bodyguards guarding the entrance a thumbs up as they gave him a nod of acknowledgment. </p><p>“I’m guessing Fiona must be hanging with one of her gal pals right now! She knows it’s better not to start a party without me!”, Scourge thought to himself as he knocked on the door. No reply was heard, as he let himself in using the master keys to the club. When he made his way inside the room, it was somewhat dark as he could make out the silhouette of his girlfriend and... “F-Fi...? Who’s that...?”, Scourge asked somewhat quietly as he was currently in a state of shock. Fiona didn’t hear him and neither did the person she was with as they were loudly making out on one of the couches in the lounge room. “So that’s why she was in such a hurry to get out of the apartment and to the club!”, Scourge thought angrily to himself as he clenched his fists and slammed the door on his way out of the room. </p><p>Heading down to the main bar area, he buried his hands in his head as the place was full of people now. Music was blaring loudly as Scourge still felt it being so quiet with the rushing thoughts inside his head. “Man, that really sucks... can’t believe Fiona had a side piece. I even let go of mine so that it would be just us and look at me now. Mopey like some kinda brokenhearted dumbass. I feel like a total bozo right now for fucks sakes”, Scourge thought to himself as he stole a shot glass from the person next to him and chugged it down. “Bartender! Lemme get the entire bottle of tequila! Two of scotch as well! Keep it on my tab!”, Scourge shouted as the bartender seem hesitant but nodded, knowing better than to reject the king of anti-Mobius himself. </p><p>Scourge could feel himself drowning his sorrows away in alcohol until he heard a commotion happening near the entrance of the club. It was strange too, the green hedgehog had never heard the club ever going quiet before. Swinging another shot of liquor, Scourge turned around in his seat to see what made the party people suddenly lose their party energy. Even the DJ seemed confused as under the multicolored lights emerging bright shone from the entrance as clacking of boots was heard. Scourge tipped his shades on only to lower them slightly as he whistled to himself. “They certainly don’t make those anymore...”, Scourge murmured as a navy blue robot walked past a group of people. </p><p>What caught the king of anti-mobius’s eye was how the robot was dressed. He was already quite indomitable as is, let alone intimidating with the way he walked. “Man I’d like a piece of that...”, Scourge thought to himself as the robot seemed to be looking for someone. Whoever it was, they’d better show up fast cause Scourge was ready to start partying again after a few drinks. “Yo DJ! Turn that shit up again!”, Scourge yelled loudly as the music began to play again quickly. Everyone returned to what they were doing, although most others stuck around to see what the newcomer to the club was gonna do, Walking to the bar area, the navy robot found a seat next to the green hedgehog. He carried around a full large bottle of alcohol with him, as Scourge didn’t recognize the brand. </p><p>“Yo! You new here foo?”, Scourge asked as he chugged down another bottle. “Who me?”, the navy robian replied as Scourge nodded and slurred out, “Yes you idiot! Who else would I be talkin’ to?”.  The drunken king added as he twisted his body in the direction of the robot as he poured himself another shot glass. “I would consider myself to be just “in the neighborhood”. Who might you be?”, the metallic hedgehog replied as Scourge chuckled. “Wow, you must be livin’ under a rock to not know who I am! I’m the one and only king of Moebius baby! I don’t care about formalities too much, so you can just call me Scourge”, the anti-sonic replied. </p><p>“Strange, you remind me of someone that I know...”, Metal Sonic said as Scourge groaned loudly. “That’s what they all say! Like goddamn, can’t I be my own person instead of getting compared to that goodie-two-shoes counterpart of mine?! They called me the ‘Anti-Sonic’ so many times it still pisses me off! My name is Scourge goddamnit!”, the king slurred out loudly as he took another shot. “So who the fuck are you? You coming from off the Cosmic Interstate?”, Scourge asked as the robian seem hesitant for a second but ultimately shook his head. “Yeah, there something wrong with that? Oh before I forget, the name is Metal. My full name is Metal Sonic Robotnik if you want to get technical. Whatever you choose to call me doesn’t matter to me, but I’d prefer if you called me yours for the night”, Metal Sonic replied as the king spit out his drink and laughed. </p><p>“You’re a cocky son of a bitch aren’t ya’? You know what? I like your style. You may be a little cheesy, but you seem like fun~”, Scourge said as he downed another shot. “That’s also a sweet bottle you got there bud! I’m guessing they sell that in some other zone? If you let me get a swing of that, well I’ll just have to give you something in exchange right~?”, Scourge added with his hands drawing small circles on the robian’s chest. “Seems like a fair deal to me. I think the music is getting to my head anyway, so let’s find somewhere quieter to be at”, Metal Sonic replied as the green hedgehog held him by the hand as they passed through a crowd of people.<br/>
---<br/>
Pulling the robot up the velveted stairs, Scourge handed the bodyguards a few bills and said, “Don’t worry, he’s with me”. Walking down the small hall to the private lounges, Fiona had just stepped out of the first room. She saw Scourge who had a sour face as murmured as he walked passed the fox woman, “Hope your having fun in there”. Fiona tried to stop the green hedgehog by saying, “I swear it’s not what it looks like” and “You’re taking things to literally again”. Scourge didn’t care as he pulled Metal Sonic into an empty lounge and locked the door behind them. “So what do you want do? Drink now or drink later?”, Metal Sonic asked as he went to go and sit on a nearby sofa. </p><p>“I say we have a drink now to really set the mood”, Scourge replied as he brought them both wine glasses. “You know what kinda booze it is?”, the green hedgehog asked as the robot poured for the both of them. “I honestly have no idea myself. I got it as a gift from someone”, Metal Sonic replied as the king of anti-mobius shrugged. “Whatever, I’ve had every single booze type you can imagine. If it exists, chances are I have a hangover story related to that”, Scourge said as he took his glass in his hands and took a small sip. “Whew! That’s some strong shit you got there! It’s pretty tasty though, I’ll give you that!”, Scourge said as he coughed into his arm briefly. </p><p>“How do you even drink? You don’t have a mouth from what I can see”, Scourge says as he finished up his glass in a single gulp. “Call it a magicians secret”, Metal Sonic replied as the lights flicker for a brief moment and suddenly the liquor is gone. “You got some secrets don’t ya bub?”, Scourge said chuckling. “Fine. Keep your secrets”. The green hedgehog got up and stood in front of the navy robot and said, “There’s just one more thing I gotta ask you”. “Sure, what is it?”, Metal Sonic replied as the drunken king got on his knees and said, “Dude, I’ve never seen these boots before. They look badass, and I want em’. Where did ya buy them from?”. “I mean, I got them the same place where I got the liquor. Worth every pretty penny if you know what I’m saying”, Metal Sonic said as the anti-Sonic nodded. </p><p>“Right... say could you do me a favor?”, Scourge asked as the navy robot nodded his head. “Sure. What are you asking for first?”, Metal Sonic responded as the green hedgehog seemed flustered and looked away for a moment. “Well you see, your boots look really imposing and shit... and uhh... maybe you’d like to... crushmewiththem?”, Scourge added as he could feel his heart pounding in his head. “Excuse me what did you say? I didn’t quite get that last part”, Metal Sonic began only to get cut off by the anti-sonic shouting, “Step on me goddamnit! Boots that cool should be allowed to step on my dick!”. Metal Sonic’s eyes widened in somewhat of the straightforwardness of the green hedgehog. “Look, I’m drunk out of my mind right now and I know you’ll be gone in the morning and whatnot. It’s all fine with me, so let’s just hurry it on up before I get sober again!”, Scourge said as he unzipped his pants. </p><p>“So? You waiting for more of an invitation or something bud?! You get to have a little one on one with the ‘King of Moebius’ himself! I’m down for whatever else you wanna do afterward, but I really just need ya threads on me right now!”, the green hedgehog said as the robian watched as the drunken king pulled down his pants. “You got some sweet curves there Scourge!”, Metal Sonic said as he raised his heel to the king. “Yeah, I know. Fiona seemed to love them ya’ know, talking bout’ how dare I have a better one than hers. I got nothing to do with her anymore though haha”, Scourge replied as he let out a loud moan as the navy robot pressed his boot lightly against his crotch. “Ohh fuck!!~”, the drunken king moaned out as the robot grinds his shoe on him at somewhat of a moderate pace. </p><p>“Y-you’re really great y’ know that?! Ain’t no one agree to my kind of kink, drunk or sober! Hell, not even Fiona wanted to do this for me!”, Scourge said as the robian was enjoying the look of joy on the green hedgehog’s face. “I was all hot and bothered earlier, so finally getting to release it earlier is the best!~”, Scourge said as Metal Sonic sighed. “Call it the King’s orders”, the navy robot said as his boot was helping the other get off. Sounds of immense joy were coming from the drunken king as his dick began to twitch against the robot’s boot. “This is so amazing! You’re really getting my rocks off!”, Scourge said happily as his flustered face let out small mewls of excitement. “Don’t stop, please! I’m not one to beg you know! I genuinely mean it! Don’t stop!!~”. </p><p>Scrouge’s initial phase of seeming intimidating and cocky was replaced with a subservient hedgehog who just needed his dick crushed on by boots. “I may be the king of an entire city, but first and foremost... I’m a really kinky dude!”, Scourge panted out as Metal Sonic rubbed his boot back and forth on the drunken king’s cock. “Finally finding someone who’ll do it sober... it’s a dream come true! He’s a real catch too, so I might keep him around!”, Scourge thought to himself as he felt himself nearing orgasm. “I’m gonna cum already?! Jeez, looks like this really turned me on like there was no tomorrow!”, the anti-sonic thinks as he can feel his joy rising with each passing second. </p><p>“Ooh~! I can’t hold it back anymore! Your boots are just that good on my dick! I’m gonna-!!!~”, Scourge moaned happily as he came onto the floor and part of his stomach. Most of his seed, however, was left on the robian’s boot as Scourge laid there in pure bliss. “Thank you... for doing this for me...”, the drunken king said as Metal Sonic nodded. “Well, it’s the least I could do for you. Will, you answer to my request then?”, Metal Sonic asked as the green hedgehog nodded without a second thought. “Whatever you’d like! I’d die for you now! After feeling pleasure like that, I can die a totally happy king now! Tell me what you want already and make it quick! I’m getting really hot and bothered again!”, Scourge replied quickly as he snapped out of his pleasured state. </p><p>“Two words. Let’s fuck”, Metal Sonic said as Scourge once again nodded without a second thought. “Dude you didn’t even need to ask! I was waiting for you to say that anyways, and even if you didn’t ask... well... I would have been the one to initiate it!”, Scourge replied as he stood up from the floor and stretched his back. “Well, what are you waiting for? Lay down already!”, the drunken king said as the robot complied. “You better not forget our little encounter buddy! You’re doing the ‘King of Moebius ‘ here, and I’ll prove to you I’m better than any broad you’d get from any zone! So enjoy the occasion will ya’? It’s not like we’ll be doing this every day!”, Scourge said as he spread his hole on top of the robian’s shaft. </p><p>Instantly, whatever Scourge was going to say next disappeared off his lips as he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. “I... was not ready for that!!”, Scourge thought to himself as his lower half was starting to go numb from the pleasure. “I’m still sensitive from earlier and yesterday! I can still Metal Sonic’s shaft pulsing inside my walls... I’m not even moving and it almost feels like if I did!”. “Something the matter your majesty? I thought you were going to prove to me that you were better than all the other people out there! Tensing up already?”, Metal Sonic asked smugly as the alternate dimension hedgehog was still frozen in place. </p><p>“Why isn’t my body moving...?! I gotta start moving! Stupid sensitive things!”, Scourge thought to himself quickly as he moved slightly. “Eep! Too sensitive! Way too sensitive! Nuh-uh! I can’t handle the sudden jolt of pleasure I just got!”, the drunken king thinks as it was like his body had gotten struck by a ray of lightning. “It would appear you’d like some encouragement then? You can get crushed by my boot again if you’d like once we’re done”, Metal Sonic said as the green hedgehog gulped at those words. “Getting my dick crushed by your boot again...?”, Scourge murmured as the robian nodded. “If that’s what you’d like as a reward~”, Metal Sonic replied as the flustered king nodded. </p><p>“There’s no easy way to say this but... youfeelwaytoogood!”, Scourge said quickly as the robian snickered. “Too good for you? Am I really that hard to handle or are you trying to flatter me your majesty?~”, Metal Sonic says as Scourge shook his head. “Look, I’m not one to lie about shit like this bub! You know what? Think whatever you want to, cause’ at the end of the day you know I’m not trying to gas you up! I can’t move cause if either of us does... I’m definitely gonna break...!”, Scourge responded somewhat shyly. Feeling the robot’s appendage flex inside of him, the green hedgehog’s eye pricked up with tears over the sudden pleasure he just felt once more. “Let me at least have the chance to breathe!~”, Scourge began until he was cut off by a small thrust. </p><p>Metal Sonic began to pick up the pace slowly, enjoying the sight of the anti-sonic beginning his words only to lose it within that same second. “Stohp that..!~”, Scourge began only to feel his body reacting strongly to every thrust the robian did. “So sensitive!! My body is still sensitive dammit!!”. Metal Sonic rolled his hips in a hypnotic rhythm as the drunken king moaned loudly beneath him. “Hold on for me just a little bit more alright your highness?”, Metal Sonic began as the wet slapping sound connecting him to Scourge became louder. “Kya~!”, the anti-sonic let out a loud squeal of joy as the robot’s shaft slammed in and out of him. Erotic squelching sounds were like music to the robot’s ears, as the self-proclaimed royalty was being pounded into the sofa itself. </p><p>Metal Sonic chuckled when he heard the sofa creaking and groaning beneath them, as Scourge seemed to have ignored the sound and focus on their little session. “You’re gonna put it on my tab if I break the sofa?”, Metal Sonic said jokingly as he chuckled slightly. “Don’t worry about it! They’re all replaceable to me! You, on the other hand, are more valuable to me than my current seat of power!”, Scourge replied quickly as he soon added, “Ahh!~ So powerful! I’m so glad you came to Moebius or I would have never known someone like you ever existed! Forget wherever you were going to! You’re staying right here with me you heard!? King’s orders!”. The navy robian nodded and said, “Don’t worry your highness! I came all this way just to see you anyways! Both of us aren’t going anywhere, and I promise to make you happy!”. </p><p>“You’re making me happy right now! Just feeling myself risking my sanity for a good lay... it’s all so amazing! Don’t stop for even a second!”, Scourge panted out as he left small kisses on the robian’s face. “You’re definitely giving me the royalty treatment bub! Good to see that someone knows how to treat the ‘King of Moebius’!”. Metal Sonic let out a small laugh and said, “Well but of course! We’re sharing mutual happiness here you know? It’s only fair that we both feel the pleasure~!”. With the green hedgehog’s legs around the robot’s waist, the robian could feel the drunken king pushing him in closer. “You cumming soon big boy? I need you to fill me in right now! I can’t stand another second without your seed in me!~”, Scourge moaned out loudly as he felt his shades falling off his head and onto the floor. </p><p>Scourge didn’t even bother to pick them up, as he felt the immense sweet release that was his orgasm. “Haah~!!!”, the king moaned out loudly as he felt the robian’s seed flooding his insides. “Jeez, my load ended up higher on my body than usual...”, Scourge thought to himself as he looked to Metal Sonic, eyes still full of lust. “You better not have gotten any on my leather jacket ya’ heard...?”, the green hedgehog said as he took another deep breath of air. “It wasn’t cheap y’ know? I nearly broke the piggy bank for this one...”. Scourge sighed in exhaustion as he said, “Man, you got a cigarette? I’m down for a blunt if you have one. Either is fine to me, it’s times like these that a good cigar or weed pen would really make the moment more perfect”. </p><p>Before Metal Sonic could respond, Scourge had passed out cold on the couch. “Looks like he had so much alcohol that he crashed...”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he pulled out gently from the green hedgehog’s body. Placing his flaccid shaft away, the robian could hear how loudly the drunken king was snoring as he stood up. Scooping the anti-sonic into his arms, Metal Sonic opened up his chest compartment and walked to a nearby closet. Using the same key he entered with earlier into Moebius, he unlocked the closet door which in turn connected him back to the small hub place where his journey began. Walking into the door, it closed behind him as the Sonic from his universe was sleeping soundly on the bed. </p><p>Metal Sonic stepped over crumbled tissues, empty lube bottles, and toys as he tucked Scourge in alongside Sonic. The robian checked the large keyring again and saw that he had seven more keys to go. First, he wanted to see if he could find a paper and a pen in the bedside drawer. Shuffling through the items, he placed aside a small pendulum and found a blank piece of paper and a marker. “This will do”, Metal Sonic murmured to himself as he wrote down something on it and placed away the marker. Leaving the paper on top of the bed stand, he decided he wasn’t satisfied yet and stood up and closed the bedside drawer. “Looks like I forgot to put this back!”, the robian thought as he held the small pendulum in his hands. </p><p>“Well, it’s already out. Might as well use it then...”, Metal Sonic murmured, changing his mind. “Now which Sonic is next...? Oh, I like the fire in the eyes of this one! He seems a lot like the Sonic from my world, but I’m sure he’s different from my Sonic one way or another! Maybe he’s got some really big secret or something! Wouldn’t I like to find out!~”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he held the key in his fingers. “Let’s see where I’ll be heading to this time!”. Walking to the door he entered through earlier with a different key, it opened up to a whole new world. He entered another large city, except it was nothing like Moebius. It was far more colorful and inviting, and it was also crowded with people. </p><p>Metal Sonic could heat the door close behind him as he entered the sidewalk from an apartment door. Walking down the street, he could see a familiar figure up ahead. Soft blue quills, the iconic slender frame yet thick in all the right places, and most importantly... “My next candidate”, Metal Sonic thought as he made his way past the crowd of people. Some people seemed frightened by the robian’s sudden appearance, as others quickly ran across the street. Metal Sonic didn’t care as he was too busy ogling the azure hedgehog’s curves from behind and too distracted to even care who Sonic was conversing  with on the phone<br/>
---<br/>
“You know what? I’ll probably not even be coming back here anyway, so why waste a golden opportunity~?”, the robian thought to himself as he caught up to the azure hedgehog. With one of his metallic hands gripping on the hero’s waist, the unsuspecting mobian gasped loudly. “Huh?!”, Sonic shouted as he dropped his cellphone out of shock and quickly spun around. “All I know is that we’re gonna have a great time together with my new candidate! So why don’t you do me a favor and look into this thing for me?”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he held something mysterious in his metallic grey hands. </p><p>“So how about we try something new together?”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(No seriously, I drooled while writing this thinking of Metal Sonic in heels. Looks like Scourge did too lmao) </p><p>Yet another chapter done by yours truly! </p><p>Stay another while won’t you? I’ve got much more coming and it ain’t nut! </p><p>-WeDemBoiz,<br/>Your favorite degenerate author ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capture Archie Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic finds his next “Sonic” on the streets of Empire City where he decides to take Sonic then and there in the middle of the sidewalk using a little help from a new secret weapon...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh yeah, this is the chapter which made me update my tags. </p><p>Yes, it’s gonna get real kinky. </p><p>Just relax! Sit down, shut up and enjoy the show...!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Empire City”</p><p>Known for its many attractions and large holdings, it was truly one of the largest cities on Mobius. It was one the largest powers too, representing the grand capital for many of Mobius’s political, economic, and social development. Society as Sonic knew it, thrived off of Empire City. “Breezie isn’t one to let her playground go unnoticed. Anything happens in this city and she knows about it in no more than five minutes. Rent is pretty expensive too but it’s worth it!”, Sonic thought to himself as he walked down the quick-paced populated streets. </p><p>People were rushing back and forth like ants, in desperation to reach their destinations as soon as possible. Large stores and building towered overhead, yet were strangely welcoming and provided shade to most of the pedestrians walking beneath them. Sonic walked past a few interesting clothing stores as he stopped to check out an interesting outfit on display. Taking the time to fix his hair, he shot himself some finger guns before continuing to walk down the street. Train stations, bus stops, restaurants, and other stores littered the city streets as cars zoomed by without a care in the world. </p><p>“If I can pick up a few items before I head over to Amy’s, I should be spared from any dish cleaning!”, The mobian hero thought to himself as his phone began to ring. “Oh jeez! Looks like I’m too late! It’s her!”, Sonic murmured quickly as he picked up the phone. “Heya! I’m still on my way there, but I’m not too far away!”, Sonic said as Amy sighed on the other side of the phone. “Aren’t you the fastest thing alive? Then again, I think your coffee will still be warm when you get here”, Amy says as she prepared them, small sweets. “Really? Aww jeez Amy, you’re really the best!”, Sonic added as he heard a faint gasp from the other line. </p><p>“I-I mean of course! I-I’ll always be at my best for you Sonic!”, Amy said partially stumbling on her words. “I guess I’ll see you soon!”, the pink hedgehog said cheerfully as Sonic smiled. “Me too! I can smell the croissants from here!”, the mobian hero said licking his lips. “Say, do you need me to pick up anything before I head over there? More sugar or creamer maybe?”, Sonic added as he wondered how much money he had on him. Before Amy could reply, Sonic felt something grip on his waist. “Huh?!”, the azure hedgehog said out of shock as he came face to face with Metal Sonic. “Oh jeez, I’m gonna get ambushed! Fuck!”, Sonic thought to himself as he didn’t realize he dropped his cellphone out of pure shock. </p><p>Before he could even react however, Metal Sonic cupped his face and held a mysterious pendulum in front of his eyes and swung it hypnotically in front of the hero. The azure hedgehog struggled to get away for a few moments before his trashing around stopped. “Jeez... what just happened?!”, Sonic thought to himself as he felt frozen in place. “It’s a real pleasure meeting you, my little candidate! Say, can I ask you a quick question before we begin? I’d like your full honesty if you don’t mind! How would you like it if we fucked right here on the sidewalk?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog was freaking out somewhat internally. </p><p>“W-what?! That’s insane! I would never do such a thing-“, Sonic thought to himself as other words came from his mouth. “Here on the street is fine with me”, Sonic said mindlessly as the robian nodded. “I didn’t mean to say that! What the hell is wrong with me?!”, the azure hedgehog thought quickly and in somewhat of despair. “Move dammit! Why can’t I move my body?! I have to get away!”, Sonic shouted at himself but couldn’t seem to move a muscle. “Good answer! My, you’re very obedient aren’t you Sonic? How bout’ this as your reward?”, Metal Sonic said as his crotch plating slid off. “He’s really pulling out his dick in the middle of the sidewalk! There are still so many people walking all around us! We’ve already been seen too, oh emeralds! I’m so embarrassed!”, Sonic thought as he blushed bright red. </p><p>“Hey, what’s Metal Sonic doing with Sonic over there? Are they going to fight?”, Someone said as a sudden gasp was heard. “Everyone look! They’re not going to do what I think they’re going to do!”, Someone else shouted as all eyes were now on Sonic. “No! No! No! Look away! This isn’t what I wanted!”, Sonic shouted in his mind as the robian pinned him to the ground. “Enjoying the audience so far Sonic? Look at how hard you’ve gotten, everyone can see it you know. They’re seeing how their all-mighty hero is getting off to people watching him!”, Metal Sonic said as his long metallic fingers wandered down to the azure hero’s hole. “You’ve really loosened up too down here! Looks like I was right! You’re turned on from all these random people watching you!”, the robian added sticking two of his fingers inside Sonic. </p><p>Lewd squelching sounds filled the air, as Sonic was moaning erotically beneath the robotic hedgehog. Sonic’s heated body shivered with each jolt of pleasure and twitched in anticipation with each passing breath. More people were starting to crowd around now, filled mainly of gasps and whispers as they looked on at their beloved hero being satisfied publicly by his mechanical arch-nemesis. “Don’t leave them hanging Sonic! Tell them how you feel so far!”, Metal Sonic said as he slammed his two fingers in and out of the azure hedgehog’s squishy insides. “I feel great! I could never be happier! Break me down even more in front of all these people!”, Sonic said loudly, as his true subconscious was speaking. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up me! All these people that are watching me... I feel so dirty!”, the mobian hero shouted internally. </p><p>“Let’s give them a real show, don’t you think so Sonic? We’re dragging the opening act too much!”, Metal Sonic said as his fingers slipped out with ease from the azure hedgehog’s slippery hole. “Here’s the main course, ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for making you wait so long!”, Sonic said mindlessly as he could feel the robian’s shaft pressing up against his perky rear. “Wait! Stop watching me! I don’t need your eyes on me!”, the mobian hero shouted in despair in his mind. “Nooooooo~!”, Sonic yelled out internally as he felt the robian thrust into him. “I can feel not just the head in anymore... but I can feel all of it now... I wasn’t ready to handle that all at once!”. Metal Sonic grunted as he felt the azure hedgehog moan excitedly beneath him, begging the robot quickly for more of his hardened length. </p><p>Sonic panted out happily as he felt the mechanical hedgehog’s dick roughly shoving its way in and out of him. The azure hedgehog could feel the pattern repeat in his mind like a mantra, in and out... in and out and back again. The mobian hero’s back felt strange against the pavement of the sidewalk, as there was a small breeze passing between his legs. Some people in the crowd had pulled out their phones by now and were recording and taking photos as Sonic knew that his public image, his heroic career was all being torn up right before his eyes. His own robot doppelgänger was the one to finally strike him down and with an audience too... </p><p>Sonic didn’t even notice when the robot first arrived, and here he was in no more than ten minutes later. Moaning in front of a crowd of people while getting fucked like there was no tomorrow. “He’s really destroying everything I’ve built up to this point! Tearing up my asshole too... Metal Sonic you bastard!”, Sonic shouted internally as his hole was being pounded into. “Did he really just see me walking down the street and assumed I needed to be taken here and there? Talk about horny...”, the azure hedgehog also thought as he didn’t realize he came onto his stomach. “Woah, Sonic totally came from that! He must really be into this kinda stuff!”, Someone in the crowd said as there was the sound of a camera click. “Man, who would have ever known the hero of Mobius into some really kinky shit? Guess it happens to the best of them...”, Someone else added as Metal Sonic smirked.</p><p>“Don’t think for a moment I’m sharing him, fellas!”, Metal Sonic began in a cocky tone. “I’d beam your head off”, the horny robot finished with a deadly look on his face. Turning back to Sonic he said, “Man, you’re really popular around here! We managed to snag a pretty big crowd you know? Everyone here is watching you getting fucked in the middle of this busy city! Pretty nice of them to take some time out their day to watch us don’t you agree? Thank all our viewers out there Sonic!~”. The azure hedgehog nodded and shouted, “Thank you! Thank you all so much for my grand reveal of who I am! This is the true me! I’m Sonic the Hedgehog, a huge exhibitionist, and pervert! I couldn’t have asked for a better amount of people to watch me with their own two eyes!~”. </p><p>“Yep, he’s really into this! What a historical moment! This one is definitely for the books!”, Someone shouted as the record button was clicked on their phone. Sonic’s entire subconscious was filled with so many thoughts, but couldn’t be answered at the current moment. Even so, could he have even had the proper answer to them? Questions like, “How did I get into this mess?” and “What is all of this for Metal Sonic?!”. One answer he thought of was that this had to be some kind of new Metal Sonic model perhaps? </p><p>Was this the same Metal Sonic he always knew but had gone rogue? Was he some kind of failed experiment? Did Dr. Eggman plan this all along? Could it have been that the robot did this all on his own accord without the knowledge of his creator? There had to be some kind of reason out there why he was being pinned beneath Metal Sonic getting his guts pushed aside! Sonic was losing his ability to think straight by the second, as the robot could tell that his head was filled with never-ending thoughts. One way to relive those annoying thought bubbles? Placing up the massive dead end to his train of thought of course! Metal Sonic was clearly enjoying himself, and the azure hedgehog could tell. </p><p>His ruby red eyes were filled with lust, and if he had a mouth he would have been drooling at the moment. Sonic could hear the robian’s powerful groans and moans as he pounded inside the mobian hero’s slick insides as their mixed fluids ran beneath them onto the sidewalk. Sonic’s gloved hands were already holding tightly onto the mechanical hedgehog, begging him silently to not stop his advances on his mind and sanity. “Now that I think about it, this is a pretty sweet city you got here! I’m kinda interested in a tour of the place if you don’t mind, so why don’t you show me where all the cool places the locals go to?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog was screaming in embarrassment internally. </p><p>“You want to what now?! Oh emeralds, this day couldn’t get any worse!”, Sonic yelled out inside his mind. “Well, I suppose we shouldn’t stop now! Where should we start first Sonic? Maybe there’s a spot where they got some sweet views!”, Metal Sonic said as he scooped the azure hedgehog into his arms. Sonic could hear his heart pounding in his head as he saw all the people properly now, their flustered and shocked faces ingraining in his mind. “Eep! Look away! Look away!! Look away because I’m cumming!!!”, Sonic thought to himself as he came onto the robian’s waist. “Well, I say we’re off! Lead the way tour guide!”, Metal Sonic said cheerfully as the azure hedgehog nodded mindlessly. </p><p>Everything else felt like a blur as Sonic was being taken as the robot walked with him in his arms. Looking over the robot’s shoulder, his slender blue body trembled as the robian walked through the streets with him. Sonic’s conflicted subconscious had already been overwritten from all the embarrassment and shame to unwrapping the very core morals that made him up. “It’s all washing away... I’m becoming corrupted and perverted! It’s becoming part of me now!”, Sonic thought happily as he bounced up the robot’s shaft as the robian walked through the city. Each step meant extreme pleasure for the azure hedgehog as he was too lost in the heat of passion to even see how many people were watching him as the mechanical hedgehog made his way to different places of the city. </p><p>Metal Sonic took plenty of photos of the cool places in Empire City, as the sightseeing wasn’t such a bad idea. “Well, is there anywhere else we should go to? Let’s see here... we’ve been to this bridge, this little city skyline, oh I can’t decide where we should go to next! How about you choose our final location for our city tour together Sonic?”, Metal Sonic said as he came inside the azure hedgehog. Sticky fluids dripped onto the sidewalk as it poured down the azure hedgehog’s gaping hole and lower body as he panted out softly, “Home... can we go home?”. “Hmm... I guess if you really want to, Boy, we sure saw some cool city sights today! I guess we could head on back, I’m sure I left them alone for too long!”, the robian said as he retracted his dick with ease as it slid back into his crotch panel. Sonic screamed in pleasure as Metal Sonic’s dick pulled out harshly and without much of a warning. </p><p>His head threw back slightly as he came once more onto Metal Sonic’s waist. Panting heavily, Sonic prayed internally that the robot was finished with him and would let him go. Metal Sonic’s chest compartment opened up, as he walked down the street to a nearby apartment complex. With a strange key in the keyhole, he opened up a door as he opened it. Sonic could see something equivalent to stars before him, as Metal Sonic entered the door as the entire world disappeared before their eyes. “I don’t even care where we left for, at least we’re gone from all those people”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself as he heard some voices that sounded all too familiar to him. </p><p>“Welcome home master!~”, One voice said happily as Metal Sonic smirked. “Ahh, it’s nice to be home! I brought you guys home another playmate!”, the robian said as he walked over to a bed and placed down the new exhausted candidate on the bed. “I know this guy! I would have probably fought him back then, but I suppose now I’ll have to learn to co-exist with him...”, Scourge said slightly grumbling as he sat upon the bed. “He looks a lot like me! Maybe we should get different colored collars to tell us apart!~”, The Sonic from Metal Sonic’s original world said happily. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea. Since you suggested the idea first, what color do you want yours to be?”, Metal Sonic said as his words seemed to not be registering in the most recent Sonic’s head. </p><p>It all sounded like mush to him, like a strangely mixed bowl of alphabet soup. All he could feel was when the collar was finally slipped on him, and when the two other Sonic’s in the room were checking him out. “Yeah, he’ll make a good playmate for us! We could work with this, don’t you think so Scourge?”, The Sonic with the pink collar said. “Mhm. He’ll need a little time, just like when I first arrived here. I’m sure with both of us on the case, he’ll be ready to serve the master whenever! Our numbers are going to multiply soon anyway, so it’s best we get this one ready...”, Scourge who wore a black collar said he tilted up the head of the orange collared hedgehog beneath him. “Don’t worry! We won’t bite... too much at least! Haha!”, Scourge said somewhat jokingly. </p><p>“We’ll give you a pass for now newbie. You seemed tired and who could blame you? So were we when we first arrived! Get some shut-eye, you’re gonna need it...!”, the pink collared Sonic said as the orange collared one nodded. “Thanks... please take good care of me”, the other azure hedgehog said before closing his eyes out of exhaustion. “He’s pretty cute master! Not as cute as me though, right~?”, the pink collared Sonic said leaning on the right side of the robot. “Hey, I thought we already agreed I was the cutest one!”, Scourge said leaning on the left side of the robot. “Fine, we’ll call it stalemate then”, the azure hedgehog said, not wanting to argue further in front of Metal Sonic. Scourge got the hint, as he decided to call it a truce... for now at least. </p><p>“Both of you are amazing you know that right? Even the newest candidate I brought home, I love you all! You’re just the best thing that’s happened to me since the day I was first online!”, Metal Sonic said with his arms around both of the hedgehog’s to his side. “Aww shucks, you’re making me blush master...”, Scourge said as he smiled. “Well, we all love you too master! If you hadn’t shown up that day... I don’t know how many more lonely days I would have had!”, The Sonic from Metal Sonic’s original world said with his fingers around his pink collar. “This means that I can finally experience the happiness I’ve always wanted! It means I can finally be together with you, Metal Sonic...”, the azure hedgehog added sighing happily. “Well isn’t your head filled with cotton candy and flowers”, Scourge said teasingly as he chuckled.</p><p>“So how about we all do a little bonding group activity together? When the newest candidate comes home tomorrow, we’ll have to expand our little sanctuary you know?”, Metal Sonic said as he looked over to the sleeping azure hedgehog on the bed. “I’ll be impressed if it fits all of us once my journey is complete...”, Metal Sonic thought to himself. Shaking his head he said, “I take it that you haven’t had anything interesting to do all day right? No time like the present!” as his crotch paneling slid back. “Me first! Me first!”, Scourge said as the robot sighed. “No fair, I wanted to go first!”, Sonic whined as the green hedgehog pinned the robian down on the bed. </p><p>“You still owe me a boot crushing session ya’ heard?! First I gotta get some sweet release!”, Scourge said as he felt the mechanical hedgehog’s dick press up against his hole. “Easy does it now... and-!!”, the anti-sonic thought to himself as he felt Metal Sonic’s length slide easily into him. “Amazing! It’s just as great as when I first felt it! Its girth is still imprinted inside me, almost like it molded me to handle someone like him!”, the green hedgehog thought to himself as he moaned loudly. “Ok, now you’re dragging it! You’ve had thirty seconds and you still haven’t finished?! Hurry up!”, Sonic said loudly as his gloved hands were on his crotch. “Can it, bub! You’ll be lucky if I even give you sloppy seconds!”, Scourge replied as he continued to ride the mechanical hedgehog. </p><p>“Finally! I have some actual dick inside me! None of those toys weren’t doing the trick, and nothing beats the real deal!”, Scourge thought to himself as he was reminded of the earlier loneliness he felt. Each second he wasn’t bouncing on the robian’s dick was spent touching himself desperately to the thought of being dominated by his new metallic master. Now that he was finally being satisfied, it was the same equivalent of being sent to heaven and back. Scourge panted as he felt his walls clenching down on the robian, smothering his dick in his own warm slick. The anti-sonic didn’t even realize he was partially drooling, licking his lips at the thought of all the different things he could do with Metal Sonic now. </p><p>“None of those lame-o’s from Moebius could satisfy me, and now that I finally got my hands on a quality piece of work... I’ll be damned if I let someone else have him!”, Scourge thought to himself as the wet sounds of fluids dripping from both him and Metal Sonic echoed slightly in the room. “I gotta feel his boots on me again though! I just gotta! I need to feel my master’s dominating heels show me where I really belong! Please crush me again~!”, Scourge panted out as he imagined the robian’s boots on his aching shaft. The green hedgehog’s flustered face said it all as it increased his growing arousal by the second. “You getting close, master?! Just thinking about your heels on me... it’s getting me all hot and bothered again! So let’s finish this up so that you can put those favorite black boots of mine that you rock so well!”. </p><p>Metal Sonic groaned as he felt the green hedgehog’s hip buck against his harshly. Scourge was letting out small giggles now as his eyes rolled back when he came alongside the robian beneath him. “Ngh!!~ I think I’ll always love that feeling whenever you paint my guts white, master...”, Scourge moaned softly as his head was feeling fuzzy. “You’re gonna be the end of me one of these days Scourge... good job”, Metal Sonic said moaning slightly as the green hedgehog nodded. “So how bout’ it master? Gonna crush me with your boots now? Please say yes please say yes!”, Scourge begged as the robian nodded. “Very well, it’s fine with me. Let’s just get your other playmate satisfied and then I’ll do it ok? Promise!”, Metal Sonic said as the green hedgehog pouted slightly. </p><p>“Fine! Don’t take too long with the master you heard Sonic?! I’m already super horny!”, Scourge said as he raised his hips. Slick slid down his thighs as he moaned happily as his walls finally let go of the robian as he laid happily on the bed beside him. “Well? Get a move on Sonic! Hop to it!”, Scourge said, as he eventually stood up and went to pour himself a drink. “Oh right! Um yeah!”, Sonic said quickly as he made his way over to the robian and looked down at him. “I may have sloppy seconds, but I’m not gonna let it go to waste!”, Sonic said as he left small passionate kisses on the mechanical hedgehog’s face. Metal Sonic shared the effort back, caressing the azure hedgehog with his long silver fingers. </p><p>“You ready for me master?”, Sonic asked as he pulled away from the robot for a brief moment. “Heh, always will be baby! You don’t even gotta ask, y’ know? For you, I’ll always be ready no matter what!”, Metal Sonic replied as the azure hedgehog nodded. “I was right. Your head is full of flowers and candy, Sonic. Look at you, fluffing up the master like that”, Scourge said lighting a cigarette. “You already know I hate it when the sheets smell like smoke! Go do it in the living room or something!”, Sonic said as the green hedgehog rolled his eyes. “Fine! Whatever, I don’t wanna hear your vanilla cheesy talk anyways. I’m gonna go watch some TV, I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes. If you’re not done with the master by then, I will literally pry you off of him you heard Sonic?”, Scourge said as he left the room, letting the door slam somewhat loudly behind him. </p><p>“At least he took the smokes with him. I’m not a fan of smoking or the smell of smoke”, Sonic thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. “Now where were we...? Right! Doing things at my own pace!”, Sonic thought as re-focused his attention on Metal Sonic. Small kissing noises were heard as the azure hedgehog’s flushed face was getting more heated with each passing moment. “Feeling my master’s fingers on me... his warmth... it’s all so exhilarating”, Sonic thought as he was riding the robot at this point. “Sonic has always been one to be a real softie, and I can’t say I don’t like it. He’s the first one I’ve had eyes for after all”, Metal Sonic thought as he let the azure hedgehog bounce up and down his shaft. </p><p>Soft gloved hands on his shiny chest, all around his navy blue armor plates. How could Metal Sonic resist someone as perfect as Sonic? The azure hedgehog was Mobius's most beautiful protector, no one held a candle to the sheer beauty that was the blue blur himself. Shadow, Silver, Amy, and all his other fiercest allies were nothing compared to Sonic. Not even Rouge the Bat who every mobian desired to date came close to how everyone desired Sonic. Having his utmost grand wish of having Sonic in bed every day granted was the best thing to have ever happened to him. Metal Sonic hadn’t even realized he was so lost in thought admiring Sonic and counting his blessings that time had completely flown by right before his very eyes. </p><p>Sonic seemed somewhat concerned as he said, “Master? Are you alright? You just fell silent and I was scared I was doing something wrong-“. Metal Sonic shook his head and said, “No. I was just lost in thought for a moment, you may find it a little strange but I was thinking about you and the other Sonic’s out there. Are you all truly this beautiful?”. Sonic chuckled and nodded as he replied with, “What can I say? I’m a good looking hedgehog. Chances are if there’s other out there like me, they’re bound to be as handsome as me!”. Metal Sonic sighed happily as the azure hedgehog laid next to him, partially hugging him from the side. </p><p>“I’ll be heading out tomorrow for a bit, but I’ll be back soon. I trust that you’ll take good care of Scourge and the newest candidate, Sonic. I have the utmost faith in you, and I hope that you’ll continue to aid the others into the new living situation”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded. “Understood. We saw the note that you left us earlier you know and I gotta say, you’re a bit of a softie yourself, master. You really do care about me, and all the others out there. We’ll continue to all be here for you ok?”, Sonic said as his words comforted the robot. “I wonder what cool candidate will be joining us tomorrow...”, Sonic added as he yawned. Scourge soon entered the room, as he yawned while trudging over to the extra-large bed. </p><p>“Are you guys gonna sleep or what?! It’s not like I was jealous you guys were cuddling or anything! Shut up!”, Scourge said as he blushed laying on the left side of the robot. Metal Sonic smiled, as he was truly happy at that moment as Scourge, Sonic, and his most recent Sonic all hugging him. Soft quills comforted his once in pain, shattering, aching, body and limbs. He didn’t need to fight the one person who he wanted for so long anymore, but to co-exist with him after so long. Even as an added bonus, multiple Sonic’s who were just like the original in terms of caring kindness, and happiness. Metal Sonic couldn’t have been happier to finally be free from the life he lead beforehand, forced to harm the one he loved in order to not be terminated. Happiness, all he ever wanted and strived for the very day he met Sonic. Metal Sonic could feel the very surreal and solemn sadness take over him, as he opted to go to sleep instead. </p><p>“Entering stasis mode in three... two... one...”. </p><p>As Metal Sonic sunk into the weight of his sleep, something strange occurred while in his stasis mode. The mechanical hedgehog somehow had a nightmare for once, as it was almost like something straight out of a horror film. Dr. Eggman designed him to only recharge in such situations he had no available battery source or simply didn’t want to hook himself up to the wall. Metal Sonic wasn’t meant to dream nor have nightmares, for his supercomputer processor deemed dreaming ‘unnecessary’ and ‘unimportant’. So how was it that he was able to experience the pain of these mental images too? Metal Sonic didn’t even remember what it was about when he woke up, other than the cold sweat that came from his body and ragged breathing. Without even meaning it, Metal Sonic let out a heart-piercing scream as the other Sonic’s quickly woke up and started to comfort the out-of-it robot. </p><p>“Master?! Are you alright?!”, Scourge said quickly as he immediately sat up on the bed. “He must have had a bad dream! We’re here for you master, please don’t be scared!”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic sighed as he rubbed his head. “I was almost scared something happened to the master when he was going to get up or something!”, the orange collared Sonic said as he sat up. All three Sonic’s were comforting the frightened robot, as Metal Sonic whispered softly, “Thank you... all of you”. Sonic nodded as he let the robot stroke his face as the pink collar provided a comforting color to soothe the robot. “Let’s just go back to sleep ok? Lay down master, we’ll all be here for you. Until the end of time, you don’t need to be scared anymore...”, Sonic said as the orange collared hedgehog gave the robot a small kiss. </p><p>Scourge did as well, followed by Sonic who happily wore his pink collar. They all embraced Metal Sonic, who was starting to fall back asleep again in their warming embrace. Metal Sonic entered his stasis mode once more, as the reaffirmation of feeling the hedgehogs around him made it much easier to ease into his sleep. Soon he was back into his usual recharging time, but no nightmares nor dreams interrupted his sleeping this time. Metal Sonic thought it was all strange, and decided to let the rest of his recharging period play out. Fast forward many more hours, and Metal Sonic has reached full capacity on his internal battery. </p><p>Sitting upright on the bed, Metal Sonic checked the clock on his internal computer system. “9:49 AM”, he murmured as he sat upon the bed and saw that the familiar pair of hands-on his chest that refused to move since the night before. Metal Sonic let a small smile show on his eye screens as they soon reverted back to their normal ruby-red state. Small blushes were also on the screen, as he silently snuck out of bed and checked his chest compartment. “I should head out while they’re still asleep and hope I don’t wake them up. They look so peaceful while they sleep...”, Metal Sonic said as he retrieved a pen and post-it notes from the bedside drawer and stuck them on the large mirror in the room. </p><p>“There we go. Now we can really get this day going!”, Metal Sonic said as he walked to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he lathered himself up with sweet-smelling soap and made sure to get any spots he might have missed. His limbs could extend, and these were one of the times he was grateful for that. Drying himself off with a towel, he checked his internal computer for any viruses or anything else that needed his attention. Making sure everything was right before he left, he wrote one more post-it note and reached for the large keyring in his chest compartment. “It appears I have about six more to go. Let’s see here... oh my! This one is in full armor! I wonder if he’s some kind of knight? I’m sure if we fight, I wouldn’t be bored that’s for sure!”, Metal Sonic murmured as he chooses that key. </p><p>Sticking it through the door, a whole new world opened up before him. He could see a somewhat colored sky, as small clouds were illustrated in the way that one would see in a painting or storybook. Stepping out into this new world, Metal Sonic could sense the different atmosphere like he wouldn’t have felt before. It had some kind of charm to it, the robot couldn’t quite tell. Metal Sonic could hear the door from his small world close behind him as he walked around a countryside looking area. Beautiful green trees hung all around the sides of unpaved dirt roads and stone streets were up ahead. Metal Sonic could feel his mind at ease as he walked through this new world. </p><p>“I wonder where my newest candidate could be... because I’d sure like to see what’s under all that armor...”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m actually impressed by how inspired I still am to keep going. My time is coming to an end soon though, very soon... </p><p>Until then, I’m gonna see if I can push my luck and finish this book before the reality inevitably death grips me again! </p><p>-WeDemBoiz,<br/>Your favorite degenerate author ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capture Excalibur Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic finds himself in the royal capital of Camelot, as he meets his next ‘Sonic’ while he’s training with his mythical sword, Excalibur. They soon meet in the fields of the countryside, where Sonic is training to stay in shape. Now then, let’s move aside that annoying cape huh?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, we’re like half-way through already! Holy shit fellas, I’m so close to reaching that final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyah! Take that!”, Sonic shouted as he swung his mighty sword around. “I must say, King Arthur, you’re rather struggling today, aren’t you? You must continue to stay in shape for the sake of Camelot!”, Excalibur said as the azure hedgehog sighed. Picking up his golden visor, Sonic’s emerald green eyes looked ahead into the empty field as he panted loudly. “I could have sworn I hit that tree all the way over there!”, Sonic said pointing to a still-standing tree in the distance. “You have to try harder your majesty! What would the previous king say about you? You must do everything to protect those in this kingdom!”, Excalibur said as Sonic nodded. </p><p>“You’re right! I have to try harder! For the sake of Camelot and everyone at the ‘Knights of the Round Table’! Thanks for the pep talk Excalibur!”, Sonic said as he picked up his sword again and gripped it in his hands. Under the somewhat cloudy sky, Sonic continued to strike hard and quickly at the air, wanting to continue maintaining his form when it came to sword fighting. Panting from the exhaustion, Sonic didn’t let up as his powerful sword granted him the strength to go forward. “My will... it’ll help me maintain my armor! If my very will falters, so will Excalibur and my armor! Please grant me the strength to fight on!”, Sonic thought as his powerful sword sliced through the grass like scissors through a piece of paper. </p><p>“Come on your majesty! You have to keep going! Breathe and continue to strike at your enemy!”, Excalibur said as Sonic closed his eyes and thought about his battle with the Dark Queen. “She was so close to making a world which was continuously immortal... to never end or be allowed to move on”, One strike. “She betrayed me...”, two strikes. “I was left for dead and Caliburn was broken apart!”, three continuous strikes. “It was for everyone who I cared about! It was the kingdom, for me! So I must continue to save this place, no matter what!”, Sonic said as he opened up his eyes and unleashed a powerful energy beam from Excalibur as that tree which was very in the distance was struck down. There was a bare stump which stood in its place as Sonic panted tiredly as Excalibur said, “Well done sire! Marvelous job, now let’s test your abilities further!”. </p><p>“Can’t I get a water break first?”, Sonic said as the sword sighed. “Very well. Enjoy your water break”, Excalibur said as Sonic placed the sword on the ground with the hilt up as he screwed off the cap to his water jug. Tilting his head back, Sonic felt the cool liquid hit the back of his throat as the refreshing sensation cooled down his body. “Gulp, gulp, gulp...”, was heard followed by a relaxed sighed. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand and placing the top back onto his water jug, Sonic sighed happily as he wiped away some sweat on his forehead. “Man, this beats regular workouts! This means I gotta get stronger so that before long I’m able to hold out much more strongly in battle!”, the azure hedgehog said as his golden armor gleamed under the slight rays of the sun. </p><p>Sonic yawned for a brief moment before he heard shuffling in the grass, as his golden visor quickly came back on. Turning around, he grabbed his sword from the ground and tightened his grip around Excalibur. “Who might you be? Identify yourself!”, Excalibur said loudly as Sonic nodded. “Woah, that’s a talking sword! That’s pretty cool”, the strange figure replied making their way closer to the azure hedgehog. “Hey don’t avoid the question buddy! Who are you?”, Sonic said as a slight chuckle was heard. “Oh right. Totally forgot to introduce myself! Nice to meet you my newest candidate, I’m Metal Sonic. Quick question for you?”, Metal Sonic replied as the azure hedgehog nodded. “Sure. Ask away, but don’t try anything funny!”, Sonic said still not giving up his fighting stance. </p><p>“I lied. Two questions? Ok, number one. What’s up with the armor? Second question, out of curiosity do you wear anything under the armor?”, Metal Sonic said as Excalibur sputtered out, “I beg your pardon, my good sir?! That second question is completely inappropriate to be asking! You will treat King Arthur with respect!”. Sonic chuckled as he said, “Alright I’ll answer your questions. One, the armor is cause it looks awesome as hell. Two, you better say ‘sike’ in ten seconds before I slap the pervert outta ya’!”. Metal Sonic laughed as he said, “Oh I’m so scared! You know what? I’m interested in those powers of yours! Why don’t you fight me? If I win, you’ll show me what’s under that weirdly low cape of yours and I’ll apologize!”. The robian stepped back as his sharp claws shone brightly and his jet turbines were beginning to activate and on full power. </p><p>“I say! I’ll aid you in taking down this perverted rapscallion King Arthur! Are you truly ready to test your skills against the king of Camelot himself you filthy-minded mosquito?!”, Excalibur shouted as Sonic readied his sword. “He’s really talkative! Man, remind me to shut him up once we’re done!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog was soon ready to take on the mysterious robian. “Fight!”, Excalibur shouted as the mechanical hedgehog lunged at the golden armored hedgehog. Sonic blocked his attacks with his sword and spun it to deflect multiple attacks at one time. Seeing an opening, Sonic pushed his sword through and aimed for the robian’s chest. Metal Sonic quickly moved, as he used the low point to sweep the azure hedgehog’s legs. </p><p>Sonic fell back, only to use one of his hands and the sword to get him back onto his feet. As he used the sword to balance himself, he tilted his body so that his entire lower half was in the air as his pointy shoes sent the robian flying backward. Landing back onto his feet, Sonic pulled Excalibur out of the ground again and assumed his fighting position once more. “You think we got him Excalibur?”, Sonic asked as the smoke was still clearing up. “I genuinely hope so sire. The way that brute asked you so casually those incredibly disgusting questions was the most outlandish thing I’ve ever heard! I hope he learned his lesson!”, Excalibur replied, still pissed at how the robian acted. “Aww, that hurt!”, Metal Sonic said flicking off the dirt from his face as he hopped back onto his feet and used his jet engine to approach from behind the armored hedgehog and ended up cutting off a part of his cape. </p><p>“Woah, nice view! How did you stuff those thighs inside that armor?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog blushed under the visor. “It was specially designed to fit his body type! Any warrior would have every part of him covered in battle! Not that you would know anything you disgusting mechanical being!”, Excalibur shouted angrily as he said, “Looks like the lowly worm still lives sire!”. Sonic lunged forward, as he intentionally missed so that he could toss his sword onto his other hand at the last moment and swipe at the robian from the side. Switching back Excalibur onto his dominant hand and coming to a stop Sonic smirked and said, “Bye-bye!”. Metal Sonic groaned in pain, as there was a large cut by the side of his chest. </p><p>“Good job sire! Do you choose to surrender now you horny fool in a man’s shoes?!”, Excalibur shouted as Metal Sonic chuckled and eventually into full-blown laughter. “Man, you had me worried for a moment there! I actually thought you were really all that! Anyways, I think we should wrap this up, don’t you think so my little candidate?”, the robian said turning to the armored hedgehog with his wound gone. “Where did his wound go?! Is this some kind of powerful healing spell?!”, Sonic thought to himself quickly as he was caught off-guard by the sudden disappearance of the mechanical hedgehog’s gash. Sonic didn’t even notice when he was attacked from behind, as Excalibur was thrown out of his hands and a few feet away from him. </p><p>Metal Sonic grabbed the armored azure hedgehog by his arms as the king of Camelot struggled to move. “Hey, would you look at that?! I won! That’s pretty fuckin’ sweet you know?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog spat out, “You cheated at the end!-“. He was cut off by the robian tilting up his golden visor and kissing the azure hedgehog. “Mmph! Mmph!”, Sonic managed to say as his lips were on Metal Sonic’s own muzzle. “King Arthur! Get away from him you vile pervert!”, Excalibur shouted as the robian pulled away for a brief second. “What was that for?!”, Sonic shouted as he pushed aside the robot and raced for his sword. Its hilt was still upwards as Sonic managed to grab it, except he couldn’t seem to pull Excalibur back up. “Huh?! Why are you suddenly stuck?!”, Sonic said loudly as he felt someone grab his butt. </p><p>Metal Sonic hummed a small tune as he tore aside the azure hedgehog’s red cape as he pressed his cock between the armored hedgehog’s thighs. Sonic blushed as his own crotch got hard through the armor as he let out an embarrassing squeak. “Right between my thighs huh?! You’re really that dirty huh mister?”, Sonic said as he could feel how the mechanical hedgehog thrust into the soft and plush thighs that the King of Camelot had. “My body doesn’t want to move! I can feel the head sticking out from between my thighs! It’s really trying it’s hardest to get off between my soft lower body!”, Sonic thought to himself as he panted softly using Excalibur to keep his balance. </p><p>“Your majesty! I’m really loving your thighs you know that right? They’re so plump and jiggly! I wonder if that’s why you couldn’t cover up back there! Any piece of armor would have come right off because of how impossibly thicc you are!”, Metal Sonic said as one of his hands spanked the azure hedgehog’s butt. “Ahh~!”, Sonic moaned out as his wobbly legs were struggling to keep him from collapsing out of partial embarrassment. “K-King Arthur! Get ahold of yourself sire! This is no way for the ruler of Camelot to act like!”, Excalibur said as Metal Sonic pulled out a piece of cloth and shoved it in the sword’s mouth. “He would have spoiled the fun! Shut the hell up sword dude, can’t you see that I’m using your lovely user’s thighs to get off right now?”, Metal Sonic said as he bucked his hips against the azure hedgehog’s thighs. </p><p>“Shit~! So hard...! You’re so hard!”, Sonic panted out as he could feel himself getting off from the friction of the other. “You’re definitely not from around here are you, mister?! I’ve never seen you around here before!”, the armored hedgehog added as the robian nodded. “Bingo! I came all the way here for you Sonic! Or do you prefer King Arthur...?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog’s eyes seemed surprised for a second. “B-both names are fine for me...”, Sonic replied as the robian sighed. “Well, whatever. I guess I’m calling you Sonic! I’m actually impressed you’re a powerful dude with a cool looking sword in this world! Looks like you’re pretty built too! I can feel your muscles through the armor!”, Metal Sonic said as his hands were wrapped loosely around the armored hedgehog’s waist. </p><p>“I’m sure you could probably crush a watermelon with those thighs! Say, how would you like to crush my head in with your thighs? Even better, maybe you could crush my dick! It was designed to withstand the pressure of pretty much anything you know? I’d like to see if that’s really true! Hey wait a moment, are you listening to me?!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog was moaning as his own orgasm was building up just from the sensation of having his thighs rubbed. “I think you might be a bigger pervert than I am your majesty! You look like you’re about to scream from the pleasure of just me thrusting between your thighs!”, Metal Sonic added as he could feel the azure hedgehog’s back arch against his lower half. </p><p>“Haah!~ I’m getting so turned on from this! I can feel my body needing to rely on Excalibur to keep me standing~!!”, Sonic said biting his lip from letting another embarrassingly loud moan escape his lips. Under all that armor and especially since he was working out earlier made his already tired body feel much more sensitive and perceptive to any incoming touches. In the air, the musky smell of  Sonic’s own body sweat was preventing the pleasure stricken king from catching his breath. Excalibur was closing his eyes shut as he was begging the azure hedgehog internally that he regain his royal composure. “My thighs are going to get bruised at this rate from being pinched and used~”, the armored hedgehog thought to himself as his mind had started going numb from the powerful erotic movements and calculated touches. </p><p>Although his shiny golden armor covered his body, Sonic could still feel the robian’s sharp yet gentle fingers lightly tapping at his waist in a rhythmic pattern. “Stop teasing me...! Give it to me already!”, Sonic said his breath shaky but his voice needy. His thighs were starting to feel slippery due to all the slick being released, making the armored hedgehog feel even more aroused. “Stupid armor is making my body feel even more sweaty! I gotta find some way to take it off right now!”, The azure hedgehog thought as there was a sudden gush of liquid pouring down his thighs that interrupted his thoughts. “Did he just come? No... it was me!~”, Sonic said as his realization made his already quivering legs become even weaker as he held on tightly to Excalibur’s handle. </p><p>“I came just from this stranger using my thighs...”, Sonic panted out as partial shame washed over his body. “Looks like you really couldn’t wait for the main event, your majesty! That sword guy was right, you really need to work on holding out longer!”, Metal Sonic said as he pulled out from between the azure hedgehog’s slippery thighs. “Is my body not good enough for you mister? You’d rather use my thighs because I’m not worthy for you to use my hole?”, Sonic asked as he turned his head over to the robot slightly with a flustered face. “As King of Camelot, it’s important that I satisfy my citizens and visitors! I won’t let you leave before at least coming once inside me!”, the azure hedgehog added as the robian sighed. </p><p>“Well, how am I one to refuse such an offer like that?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog stretched out his back so that he would be right against the robian’s crotch. “Just don’t get mad at me if that shiny armor of yours is painted white!”, the mechanical being added as he shoved his shaft inside the wanting king. Sonic moaned happily as more of his own sticky fluid splattered onto the dirt beneath them. “Have you been working out down there too? I can feel your vice grip on my dick! I think I’ve finally met a Sonic who was hornier then I was!”, Metal Sonic moaned out as small whirring from his jet engine revved up multiple times. </p><p>Metal Sonic moaned as he slid his shaft in and out of the azure hedgehog’s moist hole, breathing heavily with each passing thrust. “That’s the spot~! You feel great mister!”, Sonic said quickly as he could his lower half becoming too hot to handle. Small beads of sweat dripped from the azure hedgehog’s face, as his aching dick was begging him for more attention. “Huff... you feel great your majesty! I’m loving this warm welcome for me!”, Metal Sonic said as he finally managed to take off small parts of the king’s armor. Underneath the heavy golden plates was the curvaceous body that Metal Sonic loved and that all the Sonic’s he encountered had. His long metallic fingers pinched and teased the azure hedgehog’s soft waist, the feeling of his plush fur between his fingers. </p><p>Moving his large silver hands downwards, neither of Metal Sonic’s hands could grip the king’s thighs entirely. “They’re like soft pillows! I think I’d carry you on my shoulders, your majesty! Oh how it would be to feel those thicc thighs around my head!”, the robian said as the lust eyed king nodded mindlessly. “All part of your welcome! I hope you’ll grow to love Camelot and it’s king!”, Sonic replied as his hands refused to let go of his sword’s hilt. Excalibur seemed somewhat disgusted, as the sword was praying for death and just for the king to finish up his time with the robian and leave. “Sire... are you really enjoying this? You look so happy though, and treating this ehem... “gentleman” as if he was your partner! The Lady of the Lake will not be pleased if she finds out about this!”, the sword thought to himself as he was forcefully being silenced. </p><p>“King Arthur, your predecessor was nothing like this! You should be ashamed of yourself for doing such an act in this state! Have you lost your sense of awareness? We are still outdoors you know sire! This is all so wildly inappropriate and yet you’re still content with this? If this makes you happy, then I suppose I have no other choice but to remain by your side and support whatever makes you pleased. When I get to converse to you again though, I will make my complaint on using me as some kind of stand to keep your balance!”, Excalibur thought as he eventually knew that he couldn’t be able to change his user’s mind. “Then again looking back upon it, his predecessor had some peculiar tastes when it came down to fashion...”. </p><p>Sonic felt the robian’s pacing slow down as the sudden decrease in power made him feel empty inside. It was almost like someone had gutted him and left behind a massive hole in his chest that could not be closed. “You’re so cruel... you know that? Stopping right when things were getting good...”, Sonic panted out as the robot pulled out all so painfully slow. “Well I was thinking this entire time and I gotta say, why am I even doing this? You’re thighs and ass are great don’t get me wrong, but it feels like I’m doing all of the work here! Not a fair balance and all that. I guess I should be heading on out, I still gotta find an inn to stay at for the night”, Metal Sonic said as he smirked silently under his non-transparent mouth guard. The robian could see the despair in the azure hedgehog’s emerald eyes as he knew he left the king to close to the edge of orgasm. </p><p>“Please don’t leave yet mister! You still have to come at least once inside me! I can’t let one of the visitors to my kingdom proceed without taking a good view of the king!”, Sonic begged quickly as the robian shrugged. “Well, I guess you got a point there. Weren’t you busy practicing with that sword beforehand? I guess I showed up at the wrong time y’ know? I’ve had fun with you plenty your majesty! Even if I didn’t get to cum, looks like you did multiple times! I’m almost scared I might drain you before you get to drain me!”, Metal Sonic began as he took a deep breath of the country air. “Enjoy the countryside further and whatnot, your majesty. They say that nature is sacred and beautiful and blah blah blah. I’ll just see if there are any more cuties in this kingdom that’ll make my night better!”. </p><p>Sonic closed his eyes as with a powerful breath, he drew Excalibur from the ground and pinned down the robot with the mighty sword right beside his head. “This supposed to intimidate me, your majesty?”, Metal Sonic said as the teary-eyed azure hedgehog looked away for a brief moment. “I-I haven’t had any time in the past to find any suitors... and having you here now is a rare occasion for me”, Sonic began somewhat quietly. “Huh? I can’t hear you! Speak up!”, Metal Sonic said as the flustered king looked back and shouted, “You can’t leave yet because I’m not used to having anyone fuck me! Being a king is all duties and no cool-down time at all! Not to mention... your dick feels pretty good inside me”. </p><p>“Can’t you still a little more with me mister? Can’t you see that’s why I can’t let you go just yet?”, Sonic added as the robian chuckled. “Are you begging for more of my dick right now your majesty? I could have sworn I heard something akin to that!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded quickly. “I really need you, mister! Please fill me to the brim! I need to have your seed staining every part of me!”, Sonic replied loudly as he was blushing heavily. “Was that the wind? Do you know if there are any ghosts that lay in this field?”, Metal Sonic said, toying with the golden armored king. The robian’s erect cock rested against the azure hedgehog’s butt and he knew it was driving the organic mobian insane. </p><p>“If you make me beg for you even more... I’d fall from power! Everyone would see how easily I became submissive! I’d always be under your thumb, whenever you needed me too! Yes, you might end up conquering all of my kingdom with your dominating ways!”, Sonic said quickly, panting softly. “Have mercy on me, mister, please...!”. Metal Sonic spanked the azure hedgehog as he said, “Now how can I say no to you when you were begging for me so nicely? By the way, I thought I said before that the name was Metal Sonic”. The armored hedgehog nodded as there was a happy smile on his face as he asked shakily, “A-Are you going to finally leave your mark on me... Metal Sonic~?”. Another sharp slap on the azure mobian’s jiggly butt made him bite his lip and hold back a pleasured moan. </p><p>“You’re damn right! I wasn’t going to leave someone like you alone either way! You’re all mine now Sonic!”, Metal Sonic replied as he pounded into the armored king’s wanting hole. “Incredible! This is way better than whenever I would use my fingers! It’s making my body and mind melt!!~”, the azure hedgehog thought as he let out happy moans with each passing thrust. “Haah... so much for me to take in! Yet my insides are still begging for more! Your dick is the best, Metal Sonic! Who would have ever known you were carrying something king-sized down there?!”, Sonic said his voice quivering from the immense pleasure. “Oh trust me, there’s a lot more where that came from your majesty! We’re not done just yet!”, Metal Sonic groaned as his dick was being smothered in the best way possible. </p><p>“Sorry Metal Sonic, but I lied~! I’m not sure I can last anymore against you! I’m cumming~!!”, Sonic moaned loudly as he came onto the navy robian’s stomach. The heightened sense of pleasure reached every part of his body, as he felt his strength become weaker with each passing second. Even as the armored hedgehog was cumming, the robian continued to thrust into him almost as if the mechanical hedgehog was trying to drill the king into the ground. With a loud growl, Metal Sonic came as the entirety of Sonic’s sunshine golden armor fell off of his body. “Curse you, damned perverted rascal! He’s shattered right though King Arthur’s will! He’s no longer able to maintain me in this state any further either! Camelot’s sole ruler has truly fallen!”, Excalibur thought as he could see the pure bliss on the azure hedgehog’s face. </p><p>“You broke through my armor, Metal Sonic... I really am all yours now~”, Sonic thought as he felt the surge of seed inside his rear. “I was right! You’re really hot under the armor Sonic! Sweet muscles you got there!”, Metal Sonic said, drooling at the sight of the built hedgehog. “I-I work out plenty to maintain my armor’s weight and Excalibur! Do you really like my muscles...?”, Sonic replied blushing as the robian shot him a thumbs up. “This is another the reason why I get up in the mornings...”, Metal Sonic said as his metallic hands caressed the king’s somewhat muscly soft body. “I would have never thought so much more was under that heavy-looking stuff! Not to mention them thighs too!”, Metal Sonic said poking one of the azure hedgehog’s thighs. </p><p>“You got a weird thing for my thighs huh?”, Sonic asked as the mechanical hedgehog nodded in agreement. “Hell yeah! You could make a religion out of that!”, Metal Sonic said as he noticed how the sword changed. “Oh my! Caliburn are you ok?”, Sonic said as he managed to move the gag that was on the sword. “Sire...”, the sword began taking a deep breath. Within the next thirty seconds, Sonic nor Metal Sonic could understand what the weapon was shouting as they sat there in pure silence. Caliburn took a few seconds panting before getting his breath back and screaming more as Metal Sonic and Sonic looked at each other for a brief second before back to the sword and then each other. “...Um, Caliburn? We didn’t hear a single word you said man”, Sonic said nervously as the sword began to scream incoherently once more. </p><p>“Maybe we should get out of here...”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded. “Right behind you”, Sonic said as they both began cleaned themselves up while Caliburn continued to both curse them out and complain angrily. Metal Sonic carries the azure hedgehog in his arms as Sonic held his sword and was attempting to calm down Caliburn. Metal Sonic saw how the sun was starting to set on the world as he pulled out the key he used to enter Camelot and was able to bring home the king. As the door opened and closed there was a happy unison of voices that said, “Welcome home Master~!”. Metal Sonic smiled under his mouth guard as he replied with, “Well it’s nice to see you all awake! I brought home another candidate today!”. Scourge smiled as he took another shot of his alcohol before saying, “Man, another Sonic? I really don’t think about it anymore I guess, but this place has some sweet booze and smokes!”. </p><p>“He’s got a cool sword! Really shiny stuff you know?”, The Sonic in the orange collar said admiring Caliburn. “Well, I guess we might as well get our day going boys! We have another happy member to our club!”, the Sonic in the pink collar said as Metal Sonic set his newest candidate on the bed. “Whew! He’s kinda ripped!”, Scourge said as the newest sonic blushed. “Thank you for the compliment! What might your name be?”, Sonic said as he slipped on his new yellow collar around his neck. “We’re all considered to be ‘Sonic’ here, but I go by Scourge. Nice to meet ya’ newbie”, the green hedgehog replied as the yellow collared Sonic nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Scourge!”, the mobian hedgehog added. “Where are my manners? Say ‘hello’ to them Caliburn!”, Sonic in the yellow collar said as the sword seemed reluctant. </p><p>“Well hello there all. It is an honor to be meeting you all here today”, Caliburn said somewhat still angry at Sonic from earlier. “Holy fucking shit a talking sword!”, Scourge said spitting out his tequila. “That’s so fucking badass man! Like I can’t stress how fucking dope that is!”, the green hedgehog added as the sword seemed alarmed by the sudden outburst. “So fucking cool! Can I hold him for a second? Please?!”, Scourge said as the azure hedgehog nodded. “Sure! Please hold him carefully though!”, Sonic said as Caliburn was even more alarmed by held by this new person. “Woah, he’s kinda heavy! But yeah, sweet sword dude!”, Scourge added looking more further into the weapon and handing him back to the Sonic with the yellow collar. </p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a single person using the term, ehem excuse me for my language... ‘fuck’ multiple times in one sentence”, Caliburn said as the azure hedgehog chuckled. “That’s just my perk sword guy! Wait if he has a mouth then...”, Scourge began as he quickly retrieved a lighter and a rolled-up joint. “Can he get high?!”, Scourge asked loudly as the azure hedgehog seemed hesitant for a moment. “Now that you mention it... I have no idea. I never thought about that before! No time like the present! Let’s do it!”, Sonic said as Caliburn shouted, “S-sire please!!”. Metal Sonic sat on the edge of the bed as he laughed watching the Sonic’s come together and be happy. </p><p>“Master! You want to bet how much cigarettes Caliburn can hold at once?”, The most recent Sonic said as the robian nodded. “Alright! Let me guess... hmm... I say five!”, Metal Sonic said as Scourge opened up a new box of cigarettes. “Look at this cook trick Caliburn can do with five cigarettes!”, Sonic said as the sword was able to somehow hold all of them at once. “Woah! So cool! You’re amazing Caliburn!”, Sonic said as the sword replied with, “Thank you for the compliment sire”. The rest of the evening was spent with the Sonic’s and Metal Sonic all betting and playing board games with each other. Scourge ended up smacking the entire deck of cards off the bed while they were playing ‘UNO!’ and stormed off to the living room. Metal Sonic was the untouched champion of ‘Battleship’ as each Sonic failed to sink his battleship. </p><p>Finally, the night came to an end as it was time for bed. All the Sonic’s huddled beside the navy robot as they comforted the mechanical hedgehog to sleep. The soft humming of a familiar lullaby was heard from the very first Sonic, which in turn helped the other Sonic’s fall asleep. Metal Sonic was in his stasis mode when something once again woke him from his rest, and it was an odd pop-up from his internal computer. Closing it, it appeared no more than 30 seconds later as Metal Sonic grunted as he checked out what it said. It simply read, “Happiness is never-ending when you’re with them isn’t it?”. The robian thought it was strange until he felt something take over his systems before his inner machinery restarted. Waking up in the morning, Metal Sonic checked his internal clock which read, “10:35 AM”. </p><p>Metal Sonic saw that the other hedgehogs were gone, as he assumed they went to go and eat breakfast. Getting up from the bed, he decided to take a quick shower and saw that the other Sonic’s hasn’t returned yet. Metal Sonic sighed as he left a few more well-written post-it’s on the massive mirror in the room. Opening up his chest compartment, he checked his large keyring and saw that he had about five more keys left. “I’m on a roll breaking these royals! This one is another king, isn’t he? I wonder what kind of kingdom he rules over?”, Metal Sonic said picking up the key to a Sonic in a crown and a small red cape over his right shoulder. </p><p>Opening the door which leads to these special worlds, Metal Sonic found himself in a plush green Mobius. It appeared that he found himself in large and beautiful castle gardens as there was the laughter of children in the distance. “Now now children! Be careful!”, a voice was heard as Metal Sonic peered out from behind a bush as the door to his hub world closed behind him. “Don’t worry mom! We are!”, a little boy said as the queen sighed. “I won’t let him get hurt mom!”, the little girl said as the crowned woman smiled. “I suppose children will be children won’t they dear?”, the woman said as a familiar azure hedgehog nodded. “What can I say? They’re just trying to live out their youth in the way we would have done so”, the king replied as Metal Sonic’s jaw dropped. </p><p>“He’s... a dad?!”, Metal Sonic thought as he watched the happy family enjoying time with one another. “Did I take the wrong key?! Is this some other universe? Did I land in the wrong place?”, Metal Sonic thought quickly as he was slightly confused. “All the Sonic’s I’ve encountered were single! There has to be a reason why I’m here with a married Sonic!”, Metal Sonic murmured as he looked on. “There...!”, the robian said as he saw how the king stood up and left back into the castle after a few minutes. Following him, he could see the azure hedgehog leaning against the wall sadly. Rubbing his temples, the king sighed in despair as he walked back into his room and then promptly came back out. </p><p>“There’s something weird about this Sonic... and I’m gonna find out! I’m sure that he’s a candidate for my harem for a reason!”, Metal Sonic thought as he entered the king’s chambers once the coast was clear. Little did he know what he was getting himself into...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man things are getting real heated around here huh? </p><p>Why don’t you sit back, relax and I’ll make you some more popcorn and sweets! </p><p>-WeDemBoiz,<br/>Your favorite degenerate author ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capture King Sonic Maurice Acorn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic arrives in the distant future of Mobius, where King Sonic and Queen Sally Acorn live their days happily in the castle alongside their two children, Manik and Sonia. The horny robot soon discovers that the king is feeling insecure about himself and his marriage due to his standing now as a leader and missing his days as a adventurer hero. No fear, Metal Sonic is here to help...!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be one of the more morally questionable chapters, I’m warning you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey! I’ll be taking the kids to the garden!”, Queen Sally said as King Sonic nodded. “I’ll be there too in a few minutes!”, the crowned azure hedgehog said as his wife and kids walked to the large and peaceful castle gardens. It had been a few years since Peace was brought upon Mobius, and Sonic and Sally decided to get married and settle down. Sonic was crowned king and Sally became his new queen and as such the new king carried a sense of pride with him wherever he went. “Diplomatic duties, my family, the citizens of our kingdom... I’m still trying to balance them to this day”, King Sonic thought to himself as he looked over the kingdom from his chamber’s balcony. </p><p>People were bustling about below, servants maintaining the castle in order as they moved back and forth quickly. Perhaps Sonic was too used to living during wartime to finally get used to a stable sense of normality. Either way, it still made him happy to see that the bad times were over at last and that he and his new future were going to learn to co-exist with one another... right? Turning away from the balcony and walking over to a hidden shelf in the room, Sonic retrieved a journal and picked up a pen and began to write on a fresh new page. He had kept this as a secret venting space, as he still expressed uncertainty and unhappiness with his new duties and rants about whatever he had on his mind. Who could blame him? Sonic was far too used to being out and about, barely staying behind for any reason at all. </p><p>Even so, Sonic had to stay in this place especially now. He had a family to take care of, and he couldn’t let Sally handle all the responsibilities of royalty all on her own! Despite growing up into royalty, Sally sometimes broke down under the pressure she went through and Sonic wouldn’t want to see her have another rough patch again. Manik and Sonia were still growing up, and Sonic couldn’t just leave them alone for too long, or else how would he be there if his kids really needed him? There were just so many reasons why Sonic couldn’t leave the castle even, and dare he say leave behind his family. Before he knew it, his super-speed managed to write him an entire page full of his thoughts. </p><p>Flipping to the back of the large journal, King Sonic decided the best way to relieve his pent up stress was to write more fantasies he knew wouldn’t come true, but they say that imagination never hurt anyone. Thinking, the king closed his eyes as his mind got to work thinking about a possible scenario to write about to remember later. “Aww man, I can’t seem to think about anything good right now... let me try again by reading my favorite one!”, Sonic murmured in somewhat of frustration as he flipped a few more pages to a bookmarked section. “I can’t get over this one, no matter how many times I read it!”, Sonic thought to himself as he gulped and licked his lips while reading the lewd fantasy that was written down. </p><p>King Sonic breathed heavily as he could feel his body growing hotter and hotter by the second. Even if those were just words on a page, the azure hedgehog couldn’t help bring incredibly turned on by what was being said. His face was turning beet red as he read his dirtiest fantasy, as his thighs clenched together, rubbed against one another as King Sonic was reading it over and over again. Biting his lip, Sonic squirmed in excitement as his eyes gleaned while being full of lust and anticipation. “Something this lewd shouldn’t be allowed to exist! I’m getting way too turned on for my own good!”, King Sonic stuttered as each time his thighs rubbed together provided some form of temporary relief only for the immense heat to take over once more. </p><p>In his mind, Sonic imagined hearing the voice of the other in his little scenario settling him into their little roles. It was like syrup or honey, the way he envisioned his special partner to sound like. Every syllable was enough for the azure hedgehog to melt like butter as he giggled to himself imagining his fantasy come to life. “Honey? Are you still coming?”, Sally asked behind the door as she knocked gently. “Oh! Um! Yes! I just had to uhh... change underwear!”, Sonic replied quickly shoving his journal back and running out the bedroom door. “I thought you decided to take a nap or something”, Sally said as the azure hedgehog shook his head. “Nope, I was just admiring the view from our balcony!”, Sonic replied as the crowned woman nodded. “Alright, Manik and Sonia are waiting for you, they said they wanted for you to see some kind of trick they learned”, Queen Sally added as she and her husband walked down the bright castle halls and to the happy green garden. </p><p>“Dad! Look, Sonia, he’s here now!”, Manik said happily as Sonia had stars in her eyes. “We get to show him out neat trick now!”, Sonia said happily as she and her brother shared a quick high five. “Yep! I wonder what you kiddos have to show me today!”, Sonic said as Sally added, “I’m hoping it’s safe! I don’t want to see you guys get hurt trying to do something!”. Manik shook his head as he said, “Don’t worry mom! We’re gonna be careful! Right, Sonia?”. Sonia nodded as she quickly ran to one side of the garden. Manik then said loudly, “Watch this!” as he took a running head start and then did a cartwheel. Sonia caught him as his legs were right in the air. “Ta-da!”, Sonia said as Sonic clapped happily for them and said, “Oh wow! That’s super cool kiddos!”. </p><p>Sally was shocked, to say the least, but she smiled and clapped for her children as Manik and Sonia giggled happily with one another. The little girl placed her brother back gently onto the ground as Sonic walked up to them and gave them hugs. “That was amazing you two! I loved every second of it! Why don’t you show your mom some other ones? I’ll be right back!”, King Sonic said as he stood beside his wife for a second. “Something important came up. It’s about the negotiation deals we had with the other kingdoms, sorry Sally. I’ll be in my chambers on an important call so I’ll be busy”, King Sonic said in a volume only he and his wife could hear. Sally sighed as she nodded and said, “Very well. I’ll keep watch over the kids, go take care of the important stuff”. </p><p>King Sonic gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed back inside the castle. Walking down the corner, as soon as he was out of view the azure hedgehog rubbed his temples as he wondered where the sudden headache came from. Shaking it off, he headed back into his chambers and found his journal on the floor as he bent down to pick it up. “King Sonic? I’m sorry to disturb you, but something needs your immediate attention!”, a servant said knocking on the door. Sonic sighed as he left the large book be and left the room to meet with the servant. “Of course, let me see what is happening”, Sonic replied as he was being led down the hallway by the servant who held a clipboard. Little did he know who was about to read his journal... </p><p>Metal Sonic who had infiltrated the castle, was busy reading the back of the large brown journal as he blushed under his silver mask. “Man, even I can’t help but find this lewd! Is that what this King Sonic is into? I suppose I could arrange for this bookmarked section to happen in real life... but I’ll need some time to prepare”, Metal Sonic thought as he closed the journal and made a list internally of items he would need. Sneaking back out of the king’s chambers, the navy robot couldn’t waste any more time lounging around when his newest sonic needed him. “Don’t worry your majesty, I’ll make sure to make your little fantasy become a reality no matter what!”, Metal Sonic snickered as he had to follow it exactly as it was written in King Sonic’s journal... </p><p>Meanwhile, the tired ruler had retreated back into his chambers where he laid tiredly on his bed. “Never thought I’d see the day where I got called down to verify cheese arrangements...”, King Sonic thought to himself as he closed his eyes and took a nap. Something woke him up a few hours later, it was the sound of something rattling oddly which caught the attention of the azure hedgehog. King Sonic groaned as he opened his eyes, as his vision was still somewhat blurry only to realize he couldn’t reach his face. His hands were tied to the bedpost, and the rest of his body was being held by ropes wrapping all around his body. “Good morning your majesty~”, a voice said purring seductively. “W-who are you?! Identify yourself!”, King Sonic demanded as he struggled against his bonds. </p><p>“Me? I’m just here to make your greatest fantasy a reality. You’ll be able to call me Metal Sonic later, but as of right now you’ll be addressing me as “master”. I’d rather not let you stay pent-up for so long my dear candidate, so I suggest we get this show on the road”, Metal Sonic replied as he placed a blindfold on the azure hedgehog. “Nice body you got here your majesty! Hope you don’t mind if I take some time to admire it~!”, the robian added as the sound of a belt snapping was heard. It made Sonic shiver in anticipation as his dick sprung to life without him noticing. “My fantasy... finally becoming a reality? Don’t tell me he read my journal! I think I’d die from a nosebleed if he’s really willing to act it out with me!”, King Sonic thought to himself, blushing as he could feel long, smooth fingers running up his legs. </p><p>It felt like small spiders, all crawling around his thighs and crotch area. He could feel the robian poking and pinching his thighs, feeling the succulent flesh bouncing back slightly with each curious touch. “W-what... are you doing?”, King Sonic asked curiously as he felt the ropes tied all around his body become tighter as he gasped. His soft thighs were forced to rub one another, as the grinding stimulation was driving him insane. “So your majesty, I hear that ruling over this kingdom isn’t your cup of tea? You’d rather go back to days of being a carefree adventurer?”, Metal Sonic asked as he tugged and rubbed the king’s perky pink nipples. “Nghh~! I-I missed running freely in Green Hills and hanging out with my friends! Now I’m always stuck in the castle and can’t leave to even stretch my legs!”, King Sonic replied his breathing ragged and quivering. </p><p>“Is that so? Then I suppose that I would be right to assume that you feel stressed at being a family man as well right?”, the robian asked, caressing the azure hedgehog’s chest. “S-Sally wanted children, and I wasn’t ready to become a father... but I had to do that the future of this kingdom would be ensured...”, King Sonic replied as he squirmed with each calculated touch. “R-right there! It feels so good there~!”, the azure hedgehog added grinding harder against his thighs. “You must be so pent-up then your majesty! Does your wife ever have time for you?”, Metal Sonic asked once more as the azure hedgehog shook his head. “Sally is far too busy with other duties to even enter my chambers at nighttime. We haven’t had any quality time together since the day we got married...”, King Sonic replied as he heard the sounds of something being unscrewed. </p><p>“I think I’ll reward you for honesty! Now give your master some sugar...”, Metal Sonic said setting aside his mouth guard as he kissed the blindfolded king. “Mmph! Mmm~!!”, King Sonic moaned as he could feel the robian’s hands still teasing his most sensitive areas. “You’re really adorable Sonic! You didn’t notice?”, Metal Sonic said as he pulled apart from the kiss. “Huh...?”, King Sonic replied as he felt something hot running down his thighs. “My, his majesty is as pure as a choir boy! You came from just that one small kiss?”, Metal Sonic added as the king’s cheeks burned bright red. “I-It’s not what it looks like-“, the azure hedgehog began only to feel the sharp slap of a belt against his raised butt. “You didn’t get permission to cum! Now, how should I punish you? I suppose we could do this!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog felt something wet and smooth against his hole. </p><p>“D-don’t put your mouth there! It feels so good...!”, King Sonic moaned as Metal Sonic’s slick mechanical tongue licked the azure hedgehog’s hole all so gently. He bit the king’s thighs gently as well, as the poor mobian was squirming more under his bonds. “M-my body is burning up~!”, the lewd royalty panted out loudly as he felt himself come close again to cumming. “Uh-uh-uh! Not yet!”, Metal Sonic said as he held the azure hedgehog’s shaft in his hands. Something was placed on and it closed with a small click as the robian added, “I suppose you need assistance in that department, so we’ll be keeping that on until you learn to behave”. King Sonic seemed frustrated and rightfully so, but more of his words died on his tongue as Metal Sonic was licking his in all the right places. </p><p>“How would you like to finally leave the castle one of these days? Specifically today, and with me?”, Metal Sonic asked as his tongue swirled around the head of the azure hedgehog’s dick. “I-I can’t! I gotta stay, for my kingdom-“, King Sonic began only to feel the strong sensation of pleasure coursing through his veins. “It’s so amazing! I’ve never felt this before!”, the azure hedgehog panted out as the robian dipped his head back up and down on the king’s shaft. “I’m gonna melt at this rate! I’ll end up as a puddle on the floor!”, King Sonic panted out as he squealed loudly in pleasure. Metal Sonic let the blue royalty’s shaft slide out of his mouth as he said chuckling slightly, “Oh well. Looks like I’ll have to try and change your mind”. </p><p>King Sonic heard some shuffling happening on the bed before feeling his own body being moved. He was somewhat up right now, as his knees were on the bed and his upper body was in the air. Something came close to his dick, as it entered quickly into something soft and warm. The azure hedgehog automatically bucked his hips against the foreign object, as the blinded king couldn’t stop thrusting into the sex toy that he desperately needed at the moment. “You’re really getting off by this your majesty? Let’s see how you do once I let go of it...”, Metal Sonic said as his hands let go of the fleshlight he held. King Sonic used his thighs to hold the toy in place as his needy demands were somewhat met as his hips rolled back and forth into the false hole. “P-please! I need to cum!”, Sonic panted out quickly, begging more quickly as his words became mushed you against his helpless moaning. </p><p>“I’ll do whatever you want! Let me cum please master!”, Sonic said quickly as his voice was starting to get hoarse from how much he was begging the robian. The azure hedgehog’s eyes rolled back as he let one more powerful shock of pleasure make him turn into putty as he still didn’t feel the sweet release of orgasm. King Sonic really felt on the edge of just losing his sanity, the pressure was going to make him blow up or something! “If only you could see yourself right now your highness! You’re acting just like a dog in heat! I think you could probably hold on just a little more-“, Metal Sonic began as the azure hedgehog quickly cut him off. “No no no! Please! I really need to cum! I’m going to die at this rate if I don’t cum! I’m begging you, master! I’ll step down from the throne or anything else you’d ever want! I can’t hold on anymore! I’ll surrender peacefully, so you just gotta let me cum!!~”, King Sonic panted out as he bucked his hips harshly against the toy between his legs. </p><p>The poor hedgehog has used it so much that it just slipped off his crotch on its own due to how much slick was produced. “You really want to cum that badly then? I guess I could arrange it”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded his head quickly. “Didn’t you say you’d have to stay here at the castle for your family? For your kingdom? Wouldn’t they be concerned if you left them behind?”, Metal Sonic added as the azure hedgehog felt his eyes roll back with another burst of pleasure. “I don’t care about any of that anymore! I really need to cum at this very second! You win master, and I’ll follow anywhere you go now!”, King Sonic said as his shaky voice begged to become louder but was afraid that he’d draw too much attention to himself. </p><p>“So you did change your mind! Told ya’ it was possible!”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog smiled. “Handling negotiations is all part of being a diplomat... and I suppose I let the other king take everything with no hope of getting anything in return~”, Sonic added as his mind couldn’t focus on anything else but orgasm at the moment. “I guess I’ll let you cum now you know? My, our little session wasn’t so long was it, your majesty? I would have thought you would have tried to resist more, but looks like you can’t escape being pent-up for so long!”, Metal Sonic said as the ring which kept King Sonic from cumming finally came off. The moment the lock came off, the azure hedgehog screamed in pleasure as the immense sense of bliss struck his body like a ton of bricks. </p><p>King Sonic let tears of happiness slip as he sighed shakily, his body quivered as the last of his seed splattered onto the bedsheets. “Would you look at that? You were either super turned on by this or you haven’t jerked it in a few months! I’m assuming it’s both”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog nodded mindlessly. The azure hedgehog didn’t hear that there was something being screwed back on as his ears were ringing from the intense orgasm he just had. His mind was just gripping back onto reality, as King Sonic hasn’t felt this rush of pleasure since that day he was married to Sally. Taking the blindfold off, Metal Sonic could see the clouded eyes full of love as they looked at him teary-eyes. Metal Sonic smirked cockily under his mask as the blushing candidate said softly, “Thank you... master”. </p><p>There was sudden knocking on the king’s chamber doors as a servant said loudly, “I heard some screaming! Are you alright your highness?!”. “Oh no, do you think something happened to his majesty?! We must investigate!”, the other servant said quickly. “We’re entering the room now your regalness!”, the first servant said as the doors to the large room. No one was in sight as the balcony window was left open as the curtains revealed that King Sonic had simply... vanished. “Your highness? Where are you? Did he fall off the balcony?! We must check at once!”, the other servant said as they quickly rushed down the castle halls. Metal Sonic sighed as he held the azure hedgehog in his metallic arms, hiding behind a closet. Once the coast was clear, he quickly retrieved the key that he used to enter this world with and opened up the massive closet door. </p><p>He jumped through the closet door, as it closed behind him with a silent ‘click’. “Looks like we’re here already”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog seemed confused by was soon greeted by the others. “Welcome home master! It’s so nice to see you’re back already!”, the pink collared hedgehog said as he combed his hair. “Hiccup! O-oh, hey there newbie! Hiccup!”, Scourge said as he downed another shot of tequila. “Is that the newest candidate? He looks like a friendly guy!”, the yellow collared Sonic said as Caliburn rolled his eyes. Metal Sonic set down the newest Sonic on the bed as the orange collared hedgehog sat next to the newbie. “Wanna help me paint my nails?”, the orange collared Sonic asked as the king nodded. “U-um alright! I’m used to painting nails, so I’m sure I’ll be able to do a good job for you!”, Sonic replied as he slipped on a purple collar around his neck. </p><p>“Looks like the day is still young for me! I think I could squeeze one more for today’s journey!”, Metal Sonic said happily as the pink collared hedgehog pouted. “Leaving again so soon master? It’s not nice of you to leave us alone for so long! I missed you so much...”, the azure hedgehog said as the robian chuckled and patted his head. “Well it’s nice to see that you care about my wellbeing, but I’m like 90% sure it’s still the afternoon. Yeah, it’s like 3:50 right now! Man, it’s getting easier to rope you Sonic’s in!”, Metal Sonic replied as the pink collared Sonic sighed. “As the first one here, it’s my duty, after all, to watch over the others in your absence master! I suppose if you have to go, there’s not much I can do there”, Sonic said as the navy robot nodded and smiled under his shiny silver mask. </p><p>“Trust me, when I get all the candidates together we’ll all be spending a lot more time with each other! Just give me just a little more time ok? I’m down to let’s see here...”, Metal Sonic said as he pulled out the large golden keyring from his chest compartment. “You see? There are about four more candidates to go!”. “Master, you still need some time to rest! You must be tired, so please just stay with us a little more...”, Sonic said as his pink collar gleamed out of the corner of the robian’s eye. “Fine, you win. I’ll be leaving early tomorrow then”, Metal Sonic replied as the mobian’s face lit up like a child on Christmas. “Thank you, master! I’m so happy you decided to stay!”, Sonic added as the navy robot placed away the keyring into his chest compartment. “We didn’t get to finish our ‘UNO’ game last night anyways. The winner gets to challenge me to a round of ‘Battleship’!”, Metal Sonic said as Scourge gripped his lighter so hard that it crushed under the strength of his hand. </p><p>“Oh no, you don’t! I know you were cheating!”, Scourge said angrily as the pieces of the lighter fell onto the floor. “Now who says I was cheating? I was playing fair and square!”, Metal Sonic replied as he pulled out the Uno deck from the bed stand. “I know you were cheating! He was totally cheating wasn’t he Archie?!”, Scourge said turning to the orange collared Sonic. “Archie? Who’s that?”, the azure hedgehog replied as the anti-sonic scowled. “You dumbass! Who else would I be talking to?!”, Scourge added as he took another shot of tequila. “He tends to give us weird nicknames when he’s drunk. He even called Caliburn ‘Samson’ for some reason”, the yellow collared Sonic whispered to Metal Sonic. “Shut up Excalibur! I know you’re talking shit with you and your bigass talking sword!”, Scourge slurred out as the yellow collared blue hedgehog sighed. “That’s the name of my sword when he transforms-“, Sonic murmured as he eventually decided it wasn’t worth arguing with Scourge. </p><p>“That’s enough Scourge! I’m going to get water at this rate if you don’t shut up!”, the pink collared hedgehog said as Scourge hissed like a cat at him. “Whatever Modern! We know you won’t do shit-“, the green hedgehog said as he quickly hid under the bed at the sight of a water bottle. “...He really hates water doesn’t he?”, Metal Sonic asked as the pink collared hedgehog nodded. “He’s always drunk or high, or some weird middle of it. He says that water washes down any of the progress he made out of getting high or drunk, so that’s why he avoids water like the plague”, Sonic replied as Metal Sonic chuckled weakly. “I guess he doesn’t want to play ‘Battleship’ with me then? If he beat me I would have worn my boots again-“, Metal Sonic began as Scourge quite literally teleported back onto the bed. “Youwhatnow?”, Scourge said quickly as the robian rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You heard me! If you won I would have worn those boots you love so much and crushed you with them”, Metal Sonic said as the game was already set before he even finished what he was saying. “Shit master, that’s all you had to say!”, Scourge began as he added, “So how do you want to decide the game order? Dice? Rock-Paper-Scissors?”. “He’s surprisingly tame under the right circumstances”, the purple collared Sonic thought to himself as he watched on. “I guess I could get used to a cool bunch like them. They don’t seem too bad... but now I have the sudden urge to read something!”, King Sonic thought to himself as he looked to the orange collared Sonic who was reading a magazine. “It looks so cool! The letters, the bright colors, the text font, the spacing in between the words, the way the page is formatted! Look at the way it’s meant to grab your eye! It’s advertisement! It’s art! It’s... so amazing!”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself as he poked the Sonic’s shoulder carefully. </p><p>“H-hey, what are you reading there?”, King Sonic asked shakily. “This? It’s an old issue, and it was getting pretty boring anyway. I think I’m either gonna continue watching the game now, or whatever. Oh, wait! You said you were gonna help me paint my nails right? I was thinking maybe one of these colors?”, the orange collared hedgehog replied as he pulled out a large shoebox filled with nail polish, crayons, color pencils, erasers, and makeup from beneath the bed. “Oh... that’s a lot of color”, the purple collared Sonic said partially stunned. “You like it? Hey, let’s make it even then! Once my nails dry, I’ll paint yours and I’ll even lend you my magazine collection!”, Sonic said as his bright orange collar had small doodles on it. “D-deal!”, King Sonic said as the two began to start up a conversation with one another. </p><p>The Sonic’s realized how close of a bond they were growing with one another, as having another candidate join the club meant all the better. They learned how to co-exist with one another, as they found happiness with each other. “Like the color? I think it really brings out your eyes!”, Archie said admiring his work as the pleased king nodded. “I-I love it! This is amazing work!”, the purple collared Sonic replied as Scourge looked over his shoulder to see what the commotion was about. “You let Archie paint ya’ nails King?”, Scourge slurred out as the purple collared hedgehog seemed hesitant but nodded after a moment. “You already gave me a nickname?”, the Sonic asked as Scourge nodded. “Duh! Every other candidate that’s gonna walk through that door is gonna get the same treatment, so don’t think about it too much bub”, the green hedgehog replied as he took another shot of scotch. </p><p>“I’m honored to have a nickname then! Thanks, Scourge!”, King Sonic replied as the green hedgehog chuckled. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Don’t be getting mushy on me now ya’ heard?”, Scourge replied as he decided to step out of the room for another blunt. “He’s gonna get high again, and I can’t sleep by master’s side without the smell of weed all in my face...”, Modern Sonic sighed as Archie sat next to him. “You seem sad. Want me to paint your nails?”, Archie asked as the pink collared hedgehog seemed nervous for a moment, but looked back to the purple collared hedgehog who was still admiring his new nail look. “Sure. Why not? Hope you got something that goes well with pink!”, Modern Sonic replied as Archie nodded happily. “Don’t worry, I have just the thing! Let’s see here... according to my color wheel... this color will match perfectly!”, Archie said as he dug through his shoebox full of color. </p><p>Metal Sonic laid on the bed tiredly as the chatter of the Sonic’s was putting him to sleep weirdly enough. He didn’t even notice when he entered his stasis mode, as the small countdown clock appeared on his screen to sleep mode. “3... 2... 1...”, played out silently as the robian began to sleep in peace as he could feel his internal battery begin to charge itself up again. As Metal Sonic slept, just like the night before did something strange occur once more. “Are you truly happy, Metal Sonic?”, was heard as the robian awoke in an empty white void. Sitting up, the white room was completely devoid of anything but all that remained in its place was just him. “Where did I go? Where am I?” Metal Sonic thought as he stood up and looked around the place. </p><p>Something in the distance caught his eye, as no matter how much he zoomed in... “What is that thing?! I can’t see it!”, Metal Sonic murmured as it suddenly disappeared. Without another word or even a moment to react, something hit from the back of the head as the world suddenly went dark. Waking up without a second thought, Metal Sonic panted heavily as he was covered in cold sweat. His scanners and sensors were immediately online as he checked his internal clock. “11:39 AM”, it read as Metal Sonic got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he was confused about how tired he looked despite sleeping somewhat relatively early the previous night. “Whatever, I’ll shower it off”, Metal Sonic murmured as he stepped into the tub and cleaned himself up. Within fifteen minutes he had stepped out of the shower clean as he dried himself off with a towel and exited the bathroom. </p><p>Modern Sonic was in the room, combing through his hair. “Morning”, Metal Sonic said as he grabbed a pack of post-its and a pen. “Good morning master! How did you sleep last night?”, the pink collared hedgehog replied happily. “Ehh, I still have weird-ass dreams. Maybe I’m going insane or something, haha. Probably not though, and I just need to sleep earlier or something”, Metal Sonic replied as he wrote through the post-it’s and stuck them all on the mirror near Modern Sonic. “They say that dreams are supposed to represent what happens in reality y’ know...”, Sonic added as the robian laughed. “I have no idea why I dreamt I was in a white room then, but it’s whatever. I’m gonna be heading on out, so I’ll catch up with you later”, Metal Sonic said as he opened up his chest compartment. “Can’t I at least give you a goodbye kiss?”, Sonic added as he put down his hairbrush and walked up to the navy robot and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t be gone the entire week! I’ll be back in a few hours Sonic”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog pouted slightly. “It’s called ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’!”, Sonic said as the navy robot smiled and said, “Oh alright. Thank you Sonic for the goodbye kiss. I love you”. Modern Sonic blushed a rosy pink as he said turned away his head slightly and said, “W-What are you waiting for? You gotta go now...”. Metal Sonic sighed as he brought up two fingers to his cheeks and unscrewed the bolts that were holding up his face mask. Tilting the azure hedgehog’s face up, he gave him a passionate kiss as he screwed the faceplate back on. “Catch ya later Sonic~”, Metal Sonic said as he opened up the other door in their room as he didn’t see which key he chose. Stepping through the door, he left Modern Sonic standing there a blushing mess as the last thing he heard before the door close was... </p><p>“Y-you’re an idiot master!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a few more Sonic’s to go folks! We still have four more to go! </p><p>I know what you’re thinking. </p><p>“More porn WeDemBoiz?” </p><p>Yes! Why else would I post? It’s obviously gonna be more Metal Sonic smashing cause ain’t no one else wants to be writing this! </p><p>-WeDemBoiz,<br/>Your favorite degenerate author ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capture Classic Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic expands his harem by going back into the distant past. The robot finds the younger version of Sonic, who does not have the ability to speak. Taking this into account, he wants to see how much he can make Classic Sonic break using just his fingers and with a little help of electro-stimulation...!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, yet another slightly questionable chapter? Well whatever, here we go!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R u n ! </p><p>Classic Sonic ran through the beautiful zone of Green Hills faster than the speed of sound. The baby blue hedgehog hummed a small funky tune, as he ran to the top of a large hill located in the zone looking over the area. In the calming blue sky, flickies flew overhead peacefully as they headed in all different directions. One of them looked back to the small hero and smiled at him, as the baby blue hedgehog waved to it. The flicky landed on his hand and tweeted a cheerful melody as Classic Sonic giggled as the small bird flew onto his head. Could it be that he rescued this bird when it was trapped in one of Dr. Robotnik’s deadly capsules? The thought of that made Classic Sonic much happier to know that his good deed was heard and acknowledged. </p><p>Eventually the flicky flew away, as Classic Sonic sat down on the green pasture on top of the hill. It was the small moments like these where he felt content with himself and his work, as who would have known what would have become of the lovely Green Hills zone if Dr. Robotnik took over. Now that he stopped the evil genius’s devious plans and freed all the critters, Classic Sonic returned to his usual carefree ways, running and looking for the best foods on Mobius. Speaking about food, the light blue blur was getting hungry! Classic Sonic thought about what he was going to eat, as his mouth watered thinking about all the different kinds of foods there were out there. Should he have chili dogs again? He just had them for breakfast, why not have a burger or pizza? No, he just had that for dinner and lunch the day before respectively. Maybe he should just have a light snack like frozen yogurt or maybe something sweeter and satisfying? </p><p>Thoughts of crepes topped with a hazelnut spread and strawberries made the small hedgehog’s mouth water when he thought about the whipped cream on top of it. There was so much to eat and so little time! Classic Sonic poked his gut, as he knew he was going to be hard at work burning it all off again. He’ll just ignore the calorie restriction just for today... because he’ll be running sooner or later right? It’s fine, the mobian hero would totally be able to lose the extra weight he gained! Classic Sonic just couldn’t decide on what to eat, because the thought of ramen noodles and macaroni n’ cheese crossed his mind. He’ll admit, it was harder to decide on what he should eat for lunch than it was to convince Tails to play one more round of ‘Street Fighter’ with him. He laughed when he remembered how the fox boy would get mad at him for defeating him with lower-tier characters when he chose higher damaging ones. </p><p>Maybe Classic Sonic could eat chicken nuggets while watching live-streams of his favorite gaming streamers attempting to beat world records. Then again, the baby blue hedgehog could have had a raspberry parfait while watching comedy videos. Chicken sandwiches and music videos? No, crunchy cereal and TV shows sounded better! Soon the baby blue hedgehog was back to square one on deciding what to eat for lunch as he rubbed his head in frustration. How could he ever decide on what to eat now?! Classic Sonic let out a heavy sigh as he decided to look over to the relaxing view of Green Hills from above to soothe his mind. It worked like a charm, as Classic Sonic could feel his mind being relaxed while looking at the view of the luscious grassy green zone. </p><p>Classic Sonic thought to himself that maybe it would be best if he just took another run and explored Green Hills more, that he’ll work up to more of an appetite and finally decide on what to eat. Standing up and stretching his arms and legs, the baby blue hedgehog set off further into the zone as he dashed across bridges and waterfalls. His midnight black eyes were filled with happiness as he ran through 360 loop-de-loops and did parkour on small segments of the zone. Running past tall palm trees and strange totems, Classic Sonic found himself admiring the tall beautiful flowers on the sides of the grassy path as the smaller ones beneath them. There wasn’t one part of Green Hills Zone that the baby blue hedgehog didn’t love, it was like home to him. </p><p>His red shoes walked silently on the green floor, as Classic Sonic could hear something approaching him. His soft blue ears perked up as they twitched as they heard the strange being approaching him. The baby blue hedgehog froze in place, as his fight-or-flight instinct kicked into high gear hearing all too familiar sounds of mechanical whirring. Right when he was going to rush over to his favorite restaurant and order one of everything for lunch, the timing couldn’t have been worse. Classic Sonic sighed to himself, as he forced himself to turn around and face his light navy robotic clone. If he was going to fight, he might as well wrap it up quickly because he sure needed a great meal to satisfy his somewhat growing hunger. </p><p>Classic Sonic seemed confused as a taller robot emerged from the bushes behind him, as the mechanical hedgehog looked at him with the same look of surprise and curiosity. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Classic Sonic wondered when Metal Sonic had grown up to be taller than him. Last time the baby blue hedgehog checked while they were on Little Planet, the robot was just about the same size as him. “Oh shit, were you always this short Sonic? I could have sworn I was just an inch or two taller than you!”, this strange Metal Sonic said as Classic Sonic quickly took a step back. The taller robian hasn’t been able to speak before, but communicated rather in morse code and was only programmed to use sign language to talk with the small hero and Amy. It was mainly demands and battle requests that were said, but this Metal Sonic didn’t seem to be using his hands. </p><p>Classic Sonic asked in sign language curiously when the robian had gotten the ability to speak as Dr. Robotnik created him to be mute just like him. “I mean, I really don’t remember. One day the Doc just gave me a voice box and the next thing I knew, you could speak too. I really don’t use mine around people who aren’t you though, hell, not even the doctor at times. I really didn’t have anything important to say anyway, so I figured I’d shut up”, Metal Sonic began as he chuckled under his mask. “I forgot how adorable you were back then! You were always eating junk food whenever I saw you, there was at least one bag of chips in your hands at all times!”, the robian added as the baby blue hedgehog looked down to his stomach and poked it slightly. Was he still somewhat chubby in the future then? What was the future like then? </p><p>Classic Sonic asked the robian why he wasn’t using his fingers just like he used to. Metal Sonic laughed at that as the baby blue hedgehog seemed confused about why the mechanical being seemed humored by his innocent question. “Haha! Do you know the kind of implications came from that little question of yours? Think about what you just said and just give it like thirty more seconds of thought”, Metal Sonic began as the baby blue hedgehog did so only to blush bright pink. His hands scrambled frantically, hoping to convince the taller robot that wasn’t what he was implying. “But yeah, I’m impressed how you’re considered a candidate. I just entered this world without much thought, but I guess now that we’re here... let’s have some fun together~!”, Metal Sonic added as he approached closer to the baby blue hedgehog. </p><p>“Holy shit, you really are a shortstack! You aren’t anywhere near my height that’s for sure!”, Metal Sonic said as he held the baby blue hedgehog from behind. His larger metallic hands were around the smaller mobian’s waist, as they poked gently at his soft and chubby stomach. “It’s just like a marshmallow!”, the robian thought to himself as he felt the smaller hedgehog giggle. “He’s adorable! I can’t lewd this!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he felt the baby blue hedgehog tug on the robian’s hand. “Huh? You need something-“, the mechanical doppelgänger asked as the smaller mobian let Metal Sonic caress his small but plump thighs. “What...?”, Metal Sonic murmured somewhat quietly as the baby blue hedgehog’s cheeks were a bright pink hue as his face looked up to the taller robot with lust. </p><p>Metal Sonic could see over the mobian hero’s shoulder from the angle he was in, as the baby blue hedgehog turned to him slightly and signed, “Please take my first time”. The robian was left speechless for a moment as he said, “Well color me surprised. You’re not at all what you seem shortstack”. Letting some cables slide out from his back panel, Metal Sonic added, “I’m not at all what I seem like either!”. “Now I’m out here thinking to myself, right? I wonder if I could claim you without the use of my shaft. You’ll make a good test subject for that matter, considering how I just don’t feel like breaking a fun-size candidate like you so easily. Challenging myself today you could say, so don’t take it to personally”, the robian said as the small multi-colored cables attached themselves to the small light blue hedgehog. </p><p>The strange turn of events didn’t seem to faze the retro hedgehog however, as there was a growing smile on his face. Feeling the taller robot’s hands on each of his thighs now, small currents of energy tickled and teased his puffy chest and sensitive nether regions. As Metal Sonic drew small circles between the mobian hero’s inner thighs, soft hitched breaths came from Classic Sonic. Turning up the stimulation just a little more, Classic Sonic’s lip quivered as his breathing became faster and harsher. Metal Sonic decided the baby blue hedgehog could withstand just a little more as he dialed up the current not too much. The retro hedgehog let small moaned escape as he groaned with each pinch of his small perky nipples. “Easy does it shortstack! Let’s get you used to this little by little...”, Metal Sonic said as the baby blue hedgehog was begging the robian internally to turn up the voltage. </p><p>The universe responded to Classic Sonic’s call as the retro hero happily felt the electrical currents power increase once more as small happy moans were heard. He was licking his small hips in anticipation as he felt the robian’s silver fingers reach the spot he needed to be touched the most. Classic Sonic’s gloved fingers clenched up as he felt the mind-melting sensation of Metal Sonic jerking him off gently. His right foot was tapping the ground quickly as he rolled his hips quickly into Metal Sonic’s hand. “Aww, are you really that needy? Let’s give you just a little more juice alright shortstack?”, Metal Sonic said as the next amount of stimulating currents made the mobian hero squealed loudly in pleasure as his knees shivered. </p><p>Classic Sonic felt the ample amount of energy rushing into his body, as didn’t know how he was still standing with the way Metal Sonic was getting him more aroused by the second. “I wonder if you could handle more of this? Or maybe we’ve already hit the best level there is”, the robian said as the baby blue hedgehog shook his head and signed shakily for more. His small hands were still feeling somewhat numb, but the mobian hero hoped that Metal Sonic understood his message. “Alright, you asked for it shortstack!”, the robian replied as he carefully turned up the voltage on the cables stimulating the retro hedgehog. Classic Sonic shook his head, but his toes were curling inside his small shoes, as another level was added as the mobian hero had to bite his lip as yet another powerful jolt struck his body. Classic Sonic shook his head shakily once more as the robian behind him said, “You’re really a daredevil aren’t ya shortstack? Don’t say I didn’t warn you~!”. </p><p>Reaching maximum voltage level, Metal Sonic heard a loud scream of pleasure come from Classic Sonic as the baby blue hedgehog came harshly onto the floor. His obsidian eyes rolled back as his mouth opened up to let out one last moan of happiness, as the soft quilled hero’s body was starting to go numb from his equally numbing orgasm. Classic Sonic felt his body getting weak from the all too intense currents as he fell onto his back. As he landed on the floor, there was a small ‘thud’ heard but the baby blue hedgehog enjoyed the fall somehow as it stimulated his body even further. Midnight black eyes were filled with lust as the no longer mute mobian hero cried loudly out in pleasure. </p><p>Classic Sonic laid there happily, as his gloved hands rubbed against his thighs. One strange thought passed through the mind of the retro hedgehog. When had he ever broken his promise of silent solitude before? Classic Sonic couldn’t even remember when he said his very first words, then again did he even say his first words? Even the happy moans of now felt like new experiences to him, the teary-eyed organic was too used listening to his own breathing to even recognize the new mewling sounds he was making. Classic Sonic didn’t even know it was even possible to make these kinds of noises, but it looks like Metal Sonic showed him that it was possible. The baby blue hedgehog’s body trembled and buzzed under the stimulating cables on his body, as it was all too arousing to handle. </p><p>“You’re really adorable shortstack! I’m actually impressed your pint-sized self can even handle all that stimulation!”, Metal Sonic began as the mobian hero’s body twitched in anticipation just hearing the robot’s voice. The navy robot stood above Classic Sonic as he said, “Honesty you remind me of pancakes, fluffy and sweet. Not to mention you’re dripping in ‘syrup’! Yo, are you even listening to me anymore? Man, you guys tend to zone out in the heat of the moment huh?”. Classic Sonic raised his right hands slightly, tugging softly on the robot’s leg as he motioned him to get closer to him. Once the robian was close enough to him, the baby blue hedgehog pinned him down so that Metal Sonic was on the bottom. </p><p>Grinding desperately against the robot’s crotch, the baby blue hedgehog kissed the robian mindlessly. Feeling the warm sensation of the retro hedgehog coming onto his stomach, Metal Sonic gave him a small headpat earning a smile from Classic Sonic. Metal Sonic still couldn’t move very well under the weight of the mobian hero, as Classic Sonic was shakily but surely keeping his hold on the navy robian. “You sure were horny shortstack! Then again you must have spent so much time running and eating to ever make room for relieving yourself! Don’t worry, I got you!”, Metal Sonic said chuckling as the mobian hero nodded as his flustered face still kept a smile. “Once you're done, I’ll take you to go and get something to munch on. One of your fellow candidates makes a great chili dog!”. </p><p>Classic Sonic nodded as he wondered why the robian was being so kind to him. “He’s isn’t like the Metal Sonic that I know... this ‘Metal Sonic’ is tall and really pretty! Even now while I’m on top of him, he’s being so gentle with me... Metal Sonic says he’ll even take me to eat after this, and I’m already getting so sleepy and hungry...”, the retro hedgehog thought to himself happily. “I think I like this Metal Sonic better! I wonder if I can get some curly fries later, or maybe I can get some potato chips! Sweet potatoes are great, but mashed potatoes are cool too! Tater tots go good with anything, but regular fries are just as amazing!”. Classic Sonic soon thought about something else, as the topic of food ran rampant in his mind. </p><p>“What kind of food would Metal Sonic be? Blueberry pancakes? No, maybe a smoothie! The idea of a water bottle doesn’t sound so appetizing... I don’t think he’d be a cookie either... I got it! Metal Sonic would be a cake! With different flavored layers and tasty frosting! What kind of toppings would be better? Gummy bears probably, and maybe caramel squares? Mint chocolate-flavored ears? No, that sounds weird...”, Classic Sonic thought as the debate of food ran through his head. “Shortstack? Are you good? Damn, did you pass out?”, Metal Sonic asked as the baby blue hedgehog was still thinking to himself. “Would Metal Sonic be a regular cake or an ice cream cake? He has a cool looking laser though, so if he was an ice cream cake he would have melted! Hey, that’s actually kind of funny to think about!”, the retro hedgehog thought to himself giggling at the mental image of a melted ice cream cake Metal Sonic. </p><p>Metal Sonic tapped Classic Sonic lightly on the shoulder as the mobian hero looked up to him in confusion. “You know, I was scared for like a straight minute! Thinking that the voltage really was too much for you to handle and you somehow died mid-hump or whatever”, Metal Sonic said sounding relieved to hear the baby blue hedgehog was responding. Classic Sonic laughed lightly as he signed to the robian saying that he was sorry for worrying him and that he was getting hungry. “Sure, I guess we can head on out now. You sure lasted for some time shortstack! Can’t believe that the younger version of Sonic was considered a candidate. I wonder what the final three are like”, Metal Sonic said as the small cables the was attached to the baby blue hedgehog came off silently. </p><p>Classic Sonic hung onto the robian as he yawned softly. Metal Sonic blushed under this mask and thought to himself, “adorable!”. Carrying the tired baby blue hedgehog into his arms, the robian opened up the door back into the small hub world as he entered the starry sky themed door. Archie Sonic was doodling with a sketchbook as he looked up and took off a pair of kitty ear headphones. “Good afternoon master! Nice to see another candidate is here!”, the orange collared hedgehog said as Metal Sonic nodded. “Yep! Where’s everyone else?”, the navy robot replied as he placed the sleepy baby blue hedgehog on the bed. “Their arguing in the kitchen about who’s lunch recipe is better. Scourge thinks chili dogs for lunch is bad because it’s all red meat and makes you gassy, but Modern keeps saying that it’s all part of a balanced diet”, Archie Sonic replied as he sat up from the floor and went to get something. </p><p>“Honestly I wouldn’t try and separate them at the moment. They’re having the others test which recipe is better and boy is it getting heated. You might wanna not stick around for too long”, the orange collared hedgehog replied as he held a small blue collar in his hands. “Aww, this candidate is as small as a teddy bear! I wonder if he’s made of cotton candy or those disney princess movies”, Archie Sonic added as he slid the small collar on Classic Sonic. “Speaking of food, the new candidate says he’s hungry. Maybe he can be your dealbreaker for whatever cooking competition is going down”, Metal Sonic said as the loud crashing of bottles was heard. “I’LL STAB YOU FOR THAT!”, Scourge shouted as Modern Sonic yelled back, “I’LL STICK TWO PIECES OF BREAD ON YOUR FACE AND CALL YOU AN IDIOT SANDWICH!”. </p><p>“There’s your dealbreaker! I leave this all to you, Archie, I’m definitely not going in there. Oh yeah, one more thing before I forget. If they’re still arguing when I come back with the next candidate tell them I’m not playing ‘Uno’ with them anymore. Good luck!”, Metal Sonic said as he pulled out a random key and quickly headed out the door hearing more crashing in the kitchen. Classic Sonic has stood up by now, as Archie sighed and said, “Honestly, I can’t say I blame the master for leaving while he still could. Come on new candidate, let’s see if we can at least sneak you out a yogurt tube or bag of chips”. Both of them got up from the bed as Archie stumbled into the kitchen where Scourge and Modern Sonic were having an all-out cooking war. “H-Hey Archie! Nice to see that you came out of the room!”, Excalibur Sonic said nervously as he was still feeling the immense pressure from the others. </p><p>“Maybe you can talk some sense into them fellow Sonic?”, King Sonic added as he tugged on his purple collar shakily. “Oh, I came out to introduce you guys to the new candidate who just came. The master told us to feed him since he was hungry”, Archie Sonic replied as the smaller Sonic peered out from behind his azure back. “So you’re saying that the master came home and you didn’t tell us?!”, Scourge shouted as he threw a knife that barely hit the orange collared hedgehog. “That’s because you guys scared him away! He heard all the ruckus going on and he left without another word!”, Archie Sonic rebutted as he added loudly, “He said that if you guys don’t stop arguing before he comes back that he won’t play ‘Uno’ with you guys anymore”. Everyone went silent as the rest of the Sonic’s shouted, “Not the ‘Uno’!”. </p><p>Classic Sonic was already looking through the fridge and cupboards as he took out a few items and walked to the couch with a bunch of food in his hands. He searched through a drawer by the TV, as the baby blue hedgehog pulled out a large gaming console. Hooking it up to the television, he also found his favorite game as he turned on the Tv and held one controller in his hands. “What’s Classic doing over there?”, Scourge asked as the retro hedgehog started playing ‘Street Fighter’ while munching on Doritos. “Is he really playing a fighting game at a time like this?”, Modern Sonic asked as the rest of the Sonic’s saw how the newest candidate was playing his game. “For such a pipsqueak, he’s actually good at the game”, Archie Sonic said as Scourge laughed. “Man, move aside. Lemme show you how it’s done shorty!”, the green hedgehog said cockily as he grabbed the other controller. </p><p>Meanwhile, Metal Sonic had found himself on a strange island surrounded by water and no land in sight. “It’s so hot out here! Is my next candidate some kind of vacationer? Maybe he actually lives here? Lemme check this place out”, Metal Sonic said as the sun beamed down on him as he approached the tropical area in front of him. Walking further ahead revealed to a small village, as it didn’t seem to have people at the moment. “Strange, I was almost certain I would have already found civilians by now. Maybe they’re all somewhere right now? Hunting maybe?”, the robian thought to himself as he continued further into the village. Something seemed to be coming straight for him, as the robian quickly dodged. </p><p>“Lookee here! I found the one and only ‘terminator’! Now I can prove to everyone that robots are going to destroy us all and take over as our new overlords!”, a badger girl said as her powerful boomerang landed back in her hand. “What?”, Metal Sonic asked in confusion as his sensors picked up another high-velocity object approaching. With a well-timed backflip, the navy robian dodged the extra attack. “You? What is this? ‘Robot’s Day Out’?”, the familiar pink hedgehog asked teasingly holding her hammer. Feeling a sharp fist strike his head, Metal Sonic was moved slightly all too familiar echidna added, “Isn’t he always stored away in some kind of top-secret facility? Maybe Dr. Eggman let him come outside for some fresh air! Do robots gather dust?”. Another blow was struck as the robian felt something hit him from the front as a nostalgic red shoe stepped on his chest. “Not robots like him Knux! He’s the kind that gets one scratch and is immediately repaired again, like a roach or something”. </p><p>Metal Sonic whistled as his eyes traced up the azure hedgehog’s long legs, up to his brown scarf and many long white wraps. “Well hello, beautiful~!”, Metal Sonic said as the organic doppelgänger laughed. “Dr. Eggman gave you the ability to flirt? Now that’s a new one”, Sonic said as the robian chuckled. “What can I say? The Doctor programmed me to do a lot of things, but mainly I’ve been using my optical receptors to look at pretty boys like you”, Metal Sonic replied as the azure hedgehog added another smirk. “Woah, how smooth can one robot be? Jeez, maybe the doc might have given you too many pick-up lines to use!”, Sonic said as he sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you caught me in a good mood, I’ve dealt with people who think they’re suave only for them to get out-flirted by none other than yours truly”. </p><p>“Anyways, spill the beans. You came to ‘Hedgehog Village’ looking for a fight?”, Sonic asked as the robian shrugged. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. It all depends on you, cause’ I’m not very in the fighting mood right now”, Metal Sonic replied as Amy clenched her hammer. “What else would he come down here for? Obviously, Dr. Eggman sent him here to fight us!”, the pink hedgehog said as Sonic turned to her and said, “Damn Amy, at least give him a chance to pretend that he didn’t want a fight!”. “I mean she’s gotta point. Metal Sonic always wants to fight us y’ know? Like ‘on-sight’ kinda exchanges only”, Knuckles said as Sticks chimed in with, “Honestly I can't see how Mr. ‘Soundwave’ over here came to the village without wanting a fight. What else could he be here for?”. </p><p>“What else would I come here for? I came here for Sonic”, Metal Sonic replied as everyone went silent. “You...what?”, Sonic said blushing slightly as the robian sighed. “Did I stutter? I came here for you Sonic”, Metal Sonic repeated himself as the azure hedgehog blushed even brighter and interjected loudly with, “We heard you the first time dummy!”. Amy gripped her hammer and said, “Oh I think it was better when we kept the words at home and stuck to fighting”. “You look like the antagonist of some anime”, Sticks said nonchalantly seeing the face of an angry Amy. “Uh... I... huh. I don’t know what to say...”, Sonic said stammering out the words that never fully developed in his mind. “Is this some kind of cheesy pick-up line?! Is he serious?! What the hell do I do?!”, the azure hedgehog thought frantically yanking slightly on his brown scarf. </p><p>“Let’s... have a cooking competition?”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! We’re nearly there folks! Just a few more days and not only will this be done, but Chapter 10 of Starcrossed will be uploaded too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capture Boom Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic finds another candidate for his harem on the hot and humid island known as Seaside Island. There in Hedgehog Village he finds his next “Sonic”, who challenges him to chili dog cooking contest. If Boom Sonic wins, the robot would need to put on a banana suit and dance to the macerena. If Metal Sonic won, then Boom Sonic would wear a ballerina costume and do whatever Metal Sonic liked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys think that summary is weird, here’s the actual term that inspired me for that! </p><p>“Kigurumi - a sexual attraction to the wearing of a cosplay costume or anime mask”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s have a... cooking contest?”. </p><p>Silence loomed heavily in the air, as those unexpected words came from Sonic. No one even dared to even blink or breathe in fear of breaking this awkward moment, as not even Sonic himself attempted to break the uncomfortable quietness that was brought about. Amy stared blankly at the azure hedgehog, as Sticks had an odd expression on her face. Knuckles cleared his throat as Sonic finally decided on how to react. “...Y-yeah! W-we can have a chili dog cookout! Whoever wins gets a cool prize or something! That’s the way we can battle without actually needing to exchange blows! I-I mean this might put the hurt on your tin ego Metal Sonic! Hahaha!”, Sonic said finally added laughing nervously. </p><p>More deafening silence hung in the air, as it could have possibly suffocated Sonic with how heavy it felt on his very lungs. ”Sure, why not? I guess if that's what you want to do, I'm down for it. What kind of cooking contest do you have in mind?”, Metal Sonic replied as Amy quickly interjected with, “You got to be kidding me!”. The pink hedgehog gripped her hammer and lunged at both Sonic and Metal Sonic, as Sticks and Knuckles stood in her way. “Wait! This could actually be a good thing! Haven’t you ever heard about those restaurants where the robots make the food? I’ve always wanted to see whether or not they’re the same as when a mobian does the food!”, Knuckles said as Sticks nodded. “Maybe they use some kind of weird alien technology to do it! I’m gonna expose the industry for lying to us all along about the food!”, the badger girl added. </p><p>“Seriously?! You guys are gonna let this happen for food?!”, Amy shouted angrily as Knuckles nodded. “Yep! We can get Tails to be referee since he’s a smarty-pants when it comes to food!”, Sticks said as Amy sighed in frustration. “Yeah, I’m kinda interested to see whether or not some robot phony can match up to my secret recipe!”, Sonic said as the robot shrugged. “I’ve been used to cooking for Dr. Eggman for some time now, I can vouch for my expertise in the kitchen and in the bed”, Metal Sonic said jokingly as Sonic was two seconds close to slapping the robot. “...So you slept with Dr. Eggman?”, Sticks asked nonchalantly as Knuckles was going to correct her but then thought about the technicalities of it. “If Metal Sonic was built by Eggman, therefore making him his sort-of son... would that be incest?”, Knuckles then asked as Amy was incredibly close to slamming everyone with her hammer on the head. </p><p>“I’m going to beat everyone to death at this rate”, the pink hedgehog thought angrily to herself as Sonic once more cleared the silence. “Yeah, let’s not worry about that ok?! A-anyways, I challenge Metal Sonic to a chili dog contest! Whoever can make the tastier chili dog will be crowned the winner!”, Sonic began as he chuckled under his breath. “If I win, you have to wear a banana costume and dance the ‘Macarena’! If you win, not that there’s any chance of you beating me... I’ll wear a ballerina cosplay and do whatever you want!”, the azure hedgehog added as he smirked. “We’ll meet in the town square in one hour! You better get ready you tin faker!”, Sonic said as he began to walk away. “Yeah! Good luck bolt brain!”, Knuckles said as Sticks was dragging him away alongside Amy who still stared daggers at the navy robot. </p><p>Metal Sonic still laid on the ground as the immense humidity wasn’t as strong on the ground. Sighing, he looked up to the jungle ceiling where trees shaded him from the cruel sunlight. Remembering how that Sonic stood on him just a few moments before, getting all shy over his jokes and hiding an agreeing smile. He certainly wasn’t expecting such a sassy candidate to stand before him, and he definitely wasn’t expecting this Sonic to be much older than the others. Remembering how he got sent to the past for the last candidate, this must be a Sonic in another future. Either way, there was no way Metal Sonic was going to leave this place without seeing the azure hedgehog in knee socks or stockings. As the robian laid on the floor, one more thought slipped into his mind. </p><p>“Well fuck, I’m horny again”. </p><p>“You want me to what?!”, Tails shouted as the birds that were perched on the room to the hut quickly flew away. “You heard me! You’ve been chosen to be the referee in my cooking contest against Metal Sonic!”, Sonic replied loudly as the fox boy shook his head. “Are you even sure this is a good idea?! Metal Sonic is that kind of guy to try and poison me! I’m sure as hell not dying for some small competition!”, Tails began as he facepalmed and added, “Honestly Sonic, how do you get in these kinds of situations?!”. Sticks threw a comic book at the wall as she shouted, “Can you two shut up?! I’m trying to read!”. Knuckles looked back at the badger girl confused and muttered quietly, “I thought you didn’t know how to read”. “Look Tails, this is going to be a one-time thing ok? I promise nothing bad is gonna happen to you, and besides if something did happen we’d be able to rush you straight to the ER”, Sonic said, still trying to convince the fox boy. </p><p>“Besides, Amy would probably beat his rusty circuits in regardless so I say you’re good on bodyguards too”, Sonic added chuckling nervously as Amy polished her mighty hammer dangerously silently. “Ugh, fine. I’ll do it then, but you owe me one!”, Tails said groaning as the azure hedgehog’s face lit up like Christmas. “Thanks a bunch, Tails! I promise I won’t let you down!”, Sonic replied happily as he hugged his best friend tightly. “Do you really think there’s the possibility that Metal Sonic can make a better chili dog than you?”, Knuckles asked as he tossed a small ball in his hands into the air. Catching it again, he turned to the stunned hedgehog who opened his mouth to say something but decided not to reply. “...Honestly I’m not sure myself. He is a robot after all, so I’m just guessing he has access to the Internet at all times and is probably trying out some recipes from Pinterest”, Sonic began as he thought for a few more moments. </p><p>“Metal Sonic did mention how he cooks for Dr. Eggman, now I’m imaging Metal Sonic roasting a steak using his chest laser for his dad to eat”, Sonic added as everyone began laughing loudly. “Oh the mental image I got right now was amazing!”, Tails said coughing into his elbow from how hard he was laughing. “I told you Sonic! These machines these days are making all the food, there has to be something up with them. You think Metal Sonic is gonna get help from the aliens in the competition?!”, Sticks said as Sonic shook his head. “Even if he got help from aliens Sticks, my top-secret chili dog recipe will beat whatever otherworldly concoction he makes”, the azure hedgehog replied as he went to grab a cup of water. “Besides, an hour is nearly over! We gotta start preparing everything for the ultimate cooking contest!”, Sonic added as he rushed to the laundry room and later the bathroom. </p><p>“Woah, what’s the sudden rush?”, Tails shouted from the living room. “You think I’m going to show up to an important event smelling like sweat and whatever else smells on this island? Hell no! My reputation would be ruined if I showed up to fight Metal Sonic stinking like this! You will never, and I mean never catch me lackin’ like that!”, Sonic shouted back from the bathroom as the sound of the showerhead squeaking was heard. “Seriously? He sees the need to shower?”, Knuckles asked as Sticks chimed in with, “Sonic, I don’t think Metal Sonic even has the ability to smell! Besides, I don’t think he’ll care either whether or not you show up showered!”. Amy punched a large hole in the wall as she said, “So Sonic sees the need to shower for Metal Sonic?! Interesting...”. Tails chuckled nervously as he said, “I’m sure Sonic just wants to keep his appearances, Amy, relax!”. </p><p>“Ok... I’ll just go to the store and pick up the food materials... you guys want anything else?”, Tails added as Amy looked to him and said quietly, “Dark chocolate, 90% cacao”. Nodding his head, Tails turned to Sticks and Knuckles who pleaded with their eyes to not leave them alone with Amy but the fox boy pretended not to see this and quickly left. “Say you two why are you so scared? You’re acting like I’ll kill you both slowly with my hammer”, Amy said turning her body in a strange manner as Sticks and Knuckles quickly avoided eye contact with the pink hedgehog. “Uh, that’s not it! We both just have jitters! Yeah, we’re nervous for the outcome of the contest! Sonic could be wearing a ballerina cosplay you know, and ain’t no one want to see that!”, Knuckles began as Sticks quickly added, “We still have to get the costumes! Right?! Call it motivation for not losing! C’mon Knuckles, we’re out of here!”. </p><p>In the blink of an eye, the duo quickly ran out of the hut without hesitation. Amy sighed as she decided to continue polishing her hammer, adjusting its grips and overall maintenance. “I’ve never seen Sonic so worked up over Metal Sonic before. Usually, they’d just throw a few hits before Sonic either destroyed him or Dr. Eggman called Metal Sonic back to the laboratory. Now that Mr. Terminator suddenly has the ability to speak, now it’s got Sonic all jumpy! It’s not fair...”, Amy thought to herself as she saw her own reflection on the bottom of her hammer. “I just can’t help but feel jealous of how quickly with a few dumb pick-up lines Metal Sonic has Sonic on the ropes on how to react. Then again, it’s stupid of me to even think that Metal Sonic has a chance with Sonic. I’m the only one that really understands Sonic anyways, and we’re definitely on way better terms with one another! I’m actually making progress too, and I refuse to lose to Metal Sonic!”. Throwing up the ball that Knuckles held in his hands, she swiftly swung at it with her hammer as it catapulted from the hole in the wall she made earlier. </p><p>Looking into the distance, Amy squinted just to notice that the ball had disappeared completely from view. Sighing, she adjusted her grip on her hammer as she noticed a couple of spots she missed while cleaning her weapon. Wiping them away with a wet rag, she heard the bathroom door open as Sonic called out into the living room, “Yo Amy! If you’re still here, do you mind taking the laundry and placing it into the dyer! I’m getting dressed right now and I’ll be out of my room soon!”. Nodding, Amy went to the laundry room as she shouted back, “No problem! I got it Sonic!”. Sonic shouted back happily, “Thanks Amy! You’re the best!”. Tossing the articles of clothing into the dryer, her hands felt Sonic’s soft bandanna as she chuckled. Finishing unloading the wet clothes into the large dryer she started the machine and turned her head to see the brown scarf out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>“Tch. As if that robo bastard had what it takes to steal Sonic’s heart away from me”. </p><p>Meanwhile, everyone had begun to gather in the town square, full of anticipation as they couldn’t wait to see this cooking battle for down live. “Ooh, I wonder what they’re gonna be making!”, someone said as more chatter had begun to go around in the crowd. “Everyone shh! Look, it’s about to begin!”, Someone else pointed out as Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks came our from behind two large red curtains and set up the microphone. Tapping it gently, small sounds of feedback were heard as Knuckles adjusted the speakers on the side of the stage. “Testing! 1, 2, 3!”, Sticks said as her voice sounded clear through the microphone. “Alright! Looks like we’re ready Tails!”, Sticks added giving the fox boy a thumbs up. “Right! Thanks, Sticks and Knuckles!”, Tails replied as he cleared his throat. “Good afternoon everyone! It’s so nice to see everyone come out here on such short notice! Welcome to this unexpected but needed fierce cooking competition between Metal Sonic and Sonic!”, the fox boy said into the microphone. </p><p>Sticks and Knuckles pulled the curtains aside as the audience gasped at the stage set up. Two state of the art cooking stations were set up, and a large sign on the top of the stage reading in neon letters, “Who’s the best cook?!”. On the wall behind each of the cooking stations was the loser’s costume and in the middle underneath the sign was a large timer. “On this side of the stage, it’s the metal doppelgänger himself! Can we get some noise for... Metal Sonic!”, Tails said loudly pointing to the left side of the stage as Metal Sonic flew in from the top side of the stage. Landing on the ground, he looked onto the crowd of onlookers who were so quiet that crickets could have been heard during the daytime. “Uhh... ehem! Any words before we begin this competition?”, Tails asked as he handed Metal Sonic the microphone. “I’m the better chef. Point and period! Today I’m going to take down Sonic in this cooking battle!”, Metal Sonic said as he handed Tails back the microphone. </p><p>“Well, I hope you can keep that confidence Metal Sonic! Because here comes the one, the only, everyone’s hero... Sonic the Hedgehog!”, Tails said loudly as a fierce uproar was heard in the audience as Sonic ran onto the stage. Coming to a skidding stop, Sonic shot the audience a peace sign as someone fainted from the excitement as everyone fell quiet. “Nice to see you here Sonic! You have any words for the audience before we begin?”, Tails asked handing the microphone to Sonic. “Yeah! I’m gonna show everyone on the island that you don’t mess with me when it comes to the kitchen! You’re gonna regret ever accepting my challenge to face me in a cooking battle!”, Sonic said loudly as the crowd went into an uproar once more. “Also, I showed for this but who cares about that?”, Sonic added off the microphone as Tails laughed as the fox boy was handed the microphone back. </p><p>“Sticks, how would you like to tell the audience what happens to the loser of this competition?”, Tails asked as he handed the badger girl the microphone. “You got it! If Metal Sonic loses this competition, he will need to put on that banana costume and dance the ‘Macarena’! Wouldn’t that be a sight to see! However by some slim chance does Metal Sonic win, Sonic will have to wear this ballerina costume and do whatever Metal Sonic wants! What could Metal Sonic want with Sonic in a ballerina costume? Who knows and who cares?! Let’s get this competition underway!”, Sticks shouted as everyone began to cheer and clap. “Now let’s get this show underway! To your cooking stations!”, Tails said loudly as Sonic and Metal Sonic went to their respective stations. “Ready? On your marks, get set... go!!”, Tails shouted as Knuckles sounded the gong as the large timer began running. </p><p>“We will be grading each participant on a scale of 1-10! Each category will be as follows! Our rubric you could say for this competition! Taste, texture, presentation, and richness will all be graded from one to ten for a maximum of 40 total points! Whoever can get the highest number will win the competition!”, Tails said as he walked over to the judges' table. “I can’t have all this food to myself though, so welcome our judges to the table!”, the fox boy added as he sat down at the table. Sticks, Knuckles, Amy all slid down into their chairs besides Tails as they waved to the audience happily. “We can’t wait to see what you contestants have to offer us today! Good luck!”, Tails added into his microphone. “Mmm! I like the smell coming over from Metal Sonic’s table! Would you look at that?! He’s frying something over there!”, Sticks said as she licked her lips hungrily. </p><p>“I think the smell coming from Sonic’s table is great as well! He’s making the chili for his chili dogs right now!”, Knuckles said as the azure hedgehog stirred something in a pot. “Honestly, I like both of the smells coming from the cooking stations! They’re both really getting into this!”, Tails added excitedly as Amy bit into her chocolate bar. “Based on the way Sonic is handling his toppings, I think we’ll see something more traditional in this competition. Metal Sonic seems to be adding something else to his menu, but will it balance overall with the need for keeping it from overshadowing the chili dog?”, Amy said as she bit off another bite of her chocolate. Metal Sonic had set multiple timers in his computer, as he took advantage of his extendible limbs and rotating body to not miss even a millisecond in his cooking. </p><p>Sonic was losing his ability to remain laid back, as he noticed how the drifting smell coming from Metal Sonic’s cooking station was getting more powerful by the second. Everyone in the audience had their mouth-watering as Metal Sonic added some spices and toppings to his chili dogs. Sonic couldn’t help but drool either embarrassingly enough as he quickly returned his focus to his cooking. “Come on Sonic! You got this! Chili dogs are your forte! No way you’re gonna lose to someone when you have much more expertise when it comes to this! Metal Sonic probably never made a chili dog in his life before, so he’s bound to make rookie mistakes!”, Sonic thought to himself as he opened up a fresh bag of hotdog buns and set out four on a decorated plate. Wiping his sweat away with his bandanna really quickly, he turned off the stove as he started preparing his chili dogs. Utilizing his super-speed, he prepared four neat looking chili dogs. </p><p>Metal Sonic had just finished, but Sonic decided to seize the chance to present first and make a grand first impression. “No way Metal Sonic will be able to top this! Watch and learn to see how a real pro does it!”, Sonic thought to himself as he presented his dish to the judges first. “Sonic is the first to present his dish! Let’s dig in judges!”, Tails said as the judges tasted the chili dogs. “I gotta say, I like the texture! Not too soft, but it’s not boulder hard either! It’s just right! Nice choice of toppings too”, Amy said as she took another bite. “Me too! I’m a big fan of the quality of the bun texture, it’s soft and pillowy! It melts on your tongue!”, Sticks said as Knuckles nodded. “Yeah, I like this dish!”, The red echidna said as the rest of the judges finished their chili dog. “Thanks for the meal Sonic! We will now rate your dish!”, Tails said as the judges all came together and talked it over with one another. “Alright! We have come to a conclusion! For taste, we give you a nine, texture is a ten, presentation is a seven, and richness is an eight! Overall, you have... thirty-four points!”, Tails said happily. </p><p>“Thank you judges!”, Sonic said as an enticing aroma enveloped the stage. “Don’t forget my dish needs rating too judges~!”, Metal Sonic said as he carried his chili dogs to the judges' table. Placing them down Metal Sonic also gave them a small portion of potato chips, Amy’s eyes widened when she saw the dish as she gulped. “It’s an incredibly impactful presentation that’s for sure!”, She said as Sticks nodded. “Will it pass the taste test though? Let’s find out!”, the badger girl added as she bit into the chips. “Woah! These are super tasty! Try them!”, Sticks said loudly as she took a bite into the chili dog. “Aaaaa! That’s amazing! No seriously, it’s like Christmas came early this year!”, Sticks said as she dug quickly into her food. “I can’t stop eating! It’s so delicious! Now I see what’s all the hype about robots in the food industry!”, the badger girl added wolfing down her meal. </p><p>“You’re right! This tastes great! It’s like each topping came together in perfect harmony for a massive concert! Even the chips help add a great crunch into this meal!”,  Knuckles said as he chowed down happily. “I gotta agree here! You make a cool chili dog Metal Sonic! It’s really tasty! I have no idea how you made a simple food taste like something you’d get a high-end restaurant, but this is amazing!”, Tails added as he continues to eat his food. Amy looked down at the chili dog before her and nervously bit down on it as her eyes lit up when she felt the food hit her tastebuds. “I’m sorry Sonic, but it looks like someone out there really makes a chili dog better than you do! Holy crap, I haven’t had something this good in a long time! It’s delicious!”, Amy thought happily as she reached for more chips as she ate her food. Sonic watched this all go down with his jaw dropped and widened eyes. </p><p>“Aww, you look like you’re missing out on the fun Sonic! Why don’t you have a bite for yourself?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog looked to the robian and couldn’t say anything. Handing Sonic another plate with his dish, he cupped his face and gently pushed his jaw upward. “Don’t want to leave that pretty mouth of yours opened, you might trap a fly with it”, the robian added as Metal Sonic reproached the judges' table. They had just returned to the table as Tails cleared his throat and said, “We had no choice but to give you a ten in texture, ten in flavor, ten in appearance, and ten in richness. You... got the full forty points!”. Everyone clapped somewhat oddly, but couldn’t change the opinion of the judges as Sonic had just finished up the chili dog and the chips as he tapped the robot on his shoulder. </p><p>“Hmm? Can I do something for you?”, Metal Sonic asked as the azure hedgehog was standing there shakily with puffed up cheeks and a flustered face. “Ok... I guess I agree. Your chili dog recipe was amazing... can I have some more?”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic smirked under his mask and nodded. “Sure. Don’t forget our little deal though, I think you have something to put on”, Metal Sonic added as the blue blur blushed more brightly as he gulped and nodded. “I didn’t expect to lose to you, not like this... but you’re right. I have to hold up my end of the deal”, Sonic replied as he walked over back to his cooking station. Grabbing the ballerina cosplay, he turned his head to see Metal Sonic talking with the judges as Tails seemed to raise an eyebrow at what the robian was saying but nodded. </p><p>Metal Sonic walked to the azure hedgehog and grabbed his hand quickly as he was practically dragging the azure hedgehog off stage as Tails came on the microphone. “U-um! We judges have decided that Metal Sonic is the winner of the cooking contest! If you guys would like to try for yourselves, Metal Sonic made extras for everyone! Come up and give it a try!”, Tails shouted as there was an uproar as Metal Sonic walked away with Sonic. “H-Hey! Where are we going?!”, the blue blur asked as he held onto the costume in his arms. “You don’t want to dress up in front of all those people, do you? Now come on, we’re just going to somewhere more private”, Metal Sonic replied as they soon found themselves back to Sonic’s hut. </p><p>“Well? Go on ahead, I’ll be waiting outside”, Metal Sonic said as he smacked Sonic’s butt as the azure hedgehog went inside. “J-Jeez! I got it, ok?!”, Sonic said back flustered as he closed the door behind him. Metal Sonic waiting outside, leaning on the wall to the place as he looked to the ocean view in the distance. Waves of water crashed slowly on the shore, rolling back with each gentle movement. Raising the sensitivity of his audio receptors, Metal Sonic could hear the azure hedgehog inside muttering to himself angrily about how he lost to the robot in front of the whole village. “Stupid robot thinks he’s all that since he beat me in a cooking battle! When I finish this stupid deal, I’ll beat him to rusty scraps!”, Sonic muttered to himself as the sound of something snapping on was heard. “Ugh who chose the size?! Sticks or Knuckles?! This is way too small! I mean this shade of light pink looks good on me, but this definitely won’t fit on someone like me!”, Sonic added angrily as he sighed. </p><p>Metal Sonic could hear the azure hedgehog taking deep breaths as he heard shoes being tossed aside and the sound of someone heading to the door. Placing his usual audio receptors back online, the robian couldn’t wait another second more as Sonic opened the door. “T-there! It’s on...”, the blue blur said embarrassed as he looked away. “Woah-ho-ho! Look at you! It really compliments your legs!”, Metal Sonic said giving the azure hedgehog a thumbs up. “Alright, I guess we’re done here! I’ll just take this off and we’ll pretend that none of this ever happened”, Sonic said as the navy robot shook his head. “Well not quite. I still have one more task for you to do!”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic sighed. “Well fine. What is it?”, the azure hedgehog replied somewhat annoyed. </p><p>“Simple. We’re going to have sex”, Metal Sonic said nonchalantly as Sonic’s face burned bright red. The azure hedgehog stuttered out, “E-excuse me what?!”. Metal Sonic shrugged slightly and said, “It’s exactly what I said. Nothing too extreme”. “You’re one to talk!”, Sonic added back quickly flustered, as he sighed. “Well whatever. I was already pretty horny earlier, so how’s a good time to finally get some sweet relief!”, Metal Sonic said as he entered the hut and locking the door behind them. Inside the shades were closed and the window was drawn, as the two made their way to the sofa in the living room. “Hurry up already and do whatever you need to do, cause I’m like ninety-percent sure everyone is waiting for us to go back”, Sonic said somewhat frustratingly as he pouted slightly. </p><p>“I just realized you’re not wearing any underwear with that. You don’t usually wear any?”, Metal Sonic asked as his metallic finger traced the thin fabric across the azure hedgehog’s waist. “Why would I? It’s always hot here, so I never really saw the need to”, Sonic replied as he refused to make eye contact with the robot. “I got to say, this is a pretty nice body you got here Sonic! Work out much?”, Metal Sonic added as his claws tugged on the flimsy fabric the azure hedgehog’s chest and thighs. “Obviously! Who doesn’t? Now are you gonna keep asking me million-and-one questions or are you going to fuck me?”, Sonic said looking to the robot and rolling his eyes. “Impatient? I can’t blame you, because I’m just as impatient too~!”, Metal Sonic replied as his claws pulled apart the pink fabric which sealed the blue blur’s round butt and plump thighs in. </p><p>“Now that’s much better! Poor things must have been suffocating in there, like the rest of you!”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic quickly said, “Oh no the leotard-!”. Only for the robot to cut him off by making two additional small slits where the blue blur’s pink nipples to slip out as Metal Sonic pinched then teasingly. “Ahh~! Stop that, they’ll break!”, Sonic said quickly as he moaned softly with each small squeeze and rub. Biting his lip, Sonic found himself still beneath the navy robot, as his back was against a few couch pillows as his mind was starting to get sidetracked by the robian’s touches. Feeling more of the thin leotard’s fabric ripping apart, Sonic desperately tried to cover himself up with his hands as the brown bandanna that usually hung around his neck had long been removed as well. </p><p>Sonic was being entirely exposed, as he flinched at the vulnerability he was in at the moment. “I guess I might as well make the most of this. Maybe it won’t be so bad”, the blue blur thought to himself as his legs that were wrapped around the robian’s waist pulled him closer. “You gonna stop teasing me or what? I-I don’t have all day you know! Y-yeah, by the time you’re done I would have grown a beard!”, Sonic said as Metal Sonic nodded. “I can’t deny you what you need Sonic! Here you go~!”, the navy machine replied as his crotch plating slid back and his dick was right up against the blue blur’s smooth butt. “Wait is that it?! Don’t worry Sonic! I’m sure it’s all just show-“, the azure hedgehog thought initially critiquing the robian’s showy length to himself only to feel it inside him moments later. </p><p>Letting out a high pitched squeak, Sonic laid there for a moment trying to register what had just had happened to him. “Did I just... did he? What’s happening?!”, the blue quilled mobian thought to himself as he felt the robot roll his hips against Sonic’s own hypnotically. “Nghh~! No way! I gotta be dreaming! No way can Metal Sonic feel this good!”, Sonic thought to himself as the first real thirst made him say out loud, “I’m definitely not dreaming! Metal Sonic is really messing me up right now!”. The azure hedgehog couldn’t even try to hide his loud moaning, as he felt his mechanical doppelgänger penetrating him on the sofa. Sonic found himself losing his composure already, as he wondered to himself how he found himself in this predicament. “I was so stupid! I challenged Metal Sonic and lost! Now I’m getting my guts rearranged as my punishment!~”. </p><p>“That was my biggest mistake! It was all over for me the moment I challenged him! Metal Sonic’s recipe really bested mine in every way, and even now he’s showing me that he’ll always be on top of me~!”, Sonic thought as his legs wouldn’t let go of the robian no matter what. With each slide in and out, the couch beneath them continued to rock and creak quietly underneath them. “Even now you’re a real piece of eye-candy Sonic! I wonder what goes on in that pretty head of yours right now. Probably not much right?”, Metal Sonic said as the azure hedgehog wasn’t quite paying attention to the robot. “I’m still here my newest candidate! Mobius to Sonic! Do you read? Yoohoo!”. The robian sighed as he sighed and said, “Seriously? You guys certainly do tend to get lost inside your heads sometimes”. </p><p>“Who can blame meeeee~?! Anyone would be if they met someone like you!!~”, Sonic replied shakily as he happily felt his toes curling up. “You’re really more than meets the eye you know that right? I wouldn’t have ever dreamed of someone like you having a third leg! I’m sorry for ever underestimating you, Metal Sonic~!”. Sonic shivered when he could hear his own heartbeat inside his head, pounding with each relentless thrust from Metal Sonic. “We could have stopped fighting a long time ago if you just pulled down your pants and dicked me down then and there! I wouldn’t have even cared if everyone was watching! You better not be going back to storage after this or I’ll break into Eggman’s laboratory and drag you to the bed myself!”, Sonic said as his hands were now hanging onto the couch for dear life. </p><p>Each quivering breath and shake of pleasure was what drove the azure hedgehog insane on how he was acting. “Incredible! Someone like you is already breaking me!”, Sonic thought happily as the robian continued to shove his dick in and out of the azure hedgehog. “I never knew Metal Sonic could be so rough! He really is an amazing guy~”. Metal Sonic couldn’t help but groan loudly with each bucking of their hips. Gyrating his mechanical hips, more loud pleased sounds came from Sonic as he could feel the azure hedgehog’s lower half burning against his own. “F-fuck! You’re really tightening around me! Rest assured I won’t be going anywhere Sonic~!”, Metal Sonic moaned out as his shaft was being held in a smothering vice grip. </p><p>Heavy panting came from the both of them as the lewd squelching sounds that binder them together got louder with each passing second. “You’re doing great Metal Sonic! I’m really happy that I lost to you!”, Sonic said as his fingers scrunched up on the couch. “It feels really good! Keep going!”. The azure hedgehog chuckled as he rolled his hips harshly against Metal Sonic’s earning a loud moan from the navy robot. “Can you try and keep up with me now, Metal Sonic?! I don’t want to give you a blue screen already~!”, the blue blur teased as he could feel his muscles clenching up around the mechanical doppelgänger’s dick. Feeling a stronger thrust, the azure hedgehog giggled when he finally got what he wanted. “Pound me in harder Metal Sonic! You’re really trying to stretch me out! Fuck!!!~”, Sonic moaned loudly as legs had completely given out as they now wrapped loosely and numbly on the robot’s waist. </p><p>“Both of my body and mind... I can’t resist him! I’m going to be the thing Metal Sonic really won at that competition!”, Sonic thought happily as the rest of his quivering body was starting to go numb from the pleasure. “That’s right! I’ve become a trophy to Metal Sonic, to be dressed up and displayed! He knew he was going to win from the very beginning, which is why he had me all dolled up and ready to mate once it was done!”. Feeling the strong, exhilarating sensation of his rising climax, Sonic felt his gaze on the ceiling as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. “I’m like being treated as his newest trophy! I’m becoming the trophy hubby that Metal Sonic loves to show off~!”, the azure hedgehog moaned loudly as he came harshly on the sofa. </p><p>Sonic could have sworn he saw stars in his vision, the pleasure he felt was off the charts. Gasping loudly, he could feel his head becoming light as his face was cupped by Metal Sonic as had a weak lewd smile on his lips. “What’s the matter Sonic? Going to faint? I thought you were telling me that I had to keep up with you!”, Metal Sonic said cockily as the azure hedgehog’s eyes rolled back when he felt the robian thrust into him again. “What’s that little catchphrase you all say? “Gotta go fast”? Time you live up to your own words Sonic!”. Sonic couldn’t even reply, and even if he could what could he possibly say now? It was impossible now to resist Metal Sonic, he couldn’t deny the mechanical hedgehog anything anymore. The blue blur could feel the overwhelming sense of euphoria wash over him, as he didn’t care about anything else other than Metal Sonic at the moment. </p><p>“You’re amazing... Metal Sonic!”, the azure hedgehog thought as those words could not form properly on his lips. Each sensual sense of pleasure liberated Sonic from any confinements of morality which once bonded him so tightly, finally feeling his greatest enemy’s erotic touch on his pleading body. Lewd mewling sounds was all Sonic could hear as the internal rush of also hearing his quick hitched breathing, sounds of inhaling and exhaling pounding loudly from his chest. Metal Sonic was losing the feeling in his legs as he couldn’t stop thrusting inside the blue blur’s gaping hole, letting raw instinct take over his processor rather than slowing down. “I was super pent up earlier, so I guess it won’t hurt to take my time with this one~! He’s pretty cute, so I hope my dear candidate doesn’t pass out before we reach the three-hour mark!”, Metal Sonic thought as he promptly got to work. </p><p>Sonic didn’t even notice the time fly by, he was having far too fun getting filled to the brim over and over again. The azure hedgehog’s light pink leotard has been stained white by now, as his throbbing sore nipples and numb dick that had continuously gone from being flaccid to full in a few seconds. Each of Sonic’s senses had been heightened to their limits as the azure hedgehog teetered between the line separating fainting and remaining conscious. Feeling the robian come inside him, the sloshing fluids dripped from between the blue blur’s thighs, leaving small trails on his smooth long legs. Eventually Sonic had reached the point of exhaustion that he closed his eyes and began to sleep soundly, as the last thing he remembered seeing was the robian doing something to his face as his strange mouth guard came off. </p><p>Leaning in close to the droopy-eyed mobian, Metal Sonic said something that Sonic didn’t quite understand but he nodded his head anyway. Feeling something warm kissing him, Sonic was losing his ability to stay awake as he just remembered saying, “Thank you... master”. Metal Sonic said something else before Sonic finally gave in to exhaustion and dozed off soundly. Metal Sonic sighed, as he cleaned himself up alongside everything else. Carrying the blue blur up in his arms, the snoring Sonic didn't seem to react as he continued to snooze off. Metal Sonic had made sure everything had been nicely cleaned up, including the sofa and Sonic’s scarf the leotard had been thrown in the trash. Hearing multiple people approaching from his audio receptors, Metal Sonic quickly opened up a nearby door and stuck the key he entered the world through in the keyhole. Opening it, the robian entered it just as the door to the hut was forced opened as the starry door locked silently behind him and disappeared. </p><p>“Looks like I’m late, everyone is already asleep. I guess I’ll sleep myself, and let my newest candidate rest too”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he set the sleeping hedgehog down on the bed alongside the others. Classic Sonic woke up, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and signed to the robian asking why he was home so late. Metal Sonic whispered back, “I thought I would have enough time to come home and see you all awake. Looks like I was wrong, so just go back to sleep ok?”, Metal Sonic replied giving the baby blue hedgehog a small headpat. Classic Sonic nodded, as he yawned and closed his eyes laying down on the bed. Metal Sonic sighed as he headed into the living room, and crashed on the large leather couch. Before logging into his stasis mode, he counted the final two keys in his hands before placing them back into his chest compartment. </p><p>“I’m nearly there! Two more Sonic’s to go!”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy fuck, I’ve been uploading pretty regularly since the beginning of this book. What the genuine fuck am I doing anymore?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capture Human Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic finds a rather interesting “Sonic” with strange features and skin. He didn’t have hedgehog ears  or blue fur, but he looked like the other Sonic’s with his spiky blue hair and trademark red buckled shoes. It was all fair game to the robot anyways, even if this Sonic was a little taller than him. No one got away with calling Metal Sonic a shorty anyways...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re nearly at the end bois! Damn it took me like what? Maybe two weeks to get here? I gotta wrap this shit up ASAP not rocky cause real life hasn’t noticed I escaped their vice grip on me yet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yahoo!” </p><p>“Honestly Sonic, what’s up with you today? You’ve been really jumpy!”, Amy said as she brushed back her pink hair. “C’mon Amy, you gotta see where I’m coming from! It’s gonna be the best day ever!!”, Sonic began as he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor and then paced quickly back and forth. “I’ve heard that they’re going to be holding a cool contest in town today! You already know I’m undefeated when it comes to chili dogs, and I am sure not going to lose this year! My record of eating twenty chili dogs in fifteen minutes stands unmatched!”. Amy sighed as she rolled her eyes and tried on different headbands and hair accessories, looking in the mirror and not able to decide which one looked better on her. “Hmm... Hey Sonic, which one do you think is better? I like the yellow one, but this light orange is cute!”, the pink-haired girl asked as the azure boy looked to her and shook his head. </p><p>“Why must we worry about what we put in our hair when we could think about what kind of eating techniques we can use? Focus Amy, I gotta keep my focus too so that I can remain the champion this year!”, Sonic replied as Amy sighed and begrudgingly chose the yellow ribbon. “I get that you’re excited about the competition, but can’t you at least help me decide on what to wear? You’re forgetting that they’re holding a beauty contest this year too!”, Amy said as she prepped her hair and earrings. “I know, I know! I’m just so hyped, I can’t wait!”, Sonic added as he grabbed a nearby sofa pillow and screamed into it. The azure haired boy’s muffled cries made Amy sigh in somewhat of frustration as she put on perfume and lotion. “I’m ready to take on the world again Amy! I know what you’re thinking, “You haven’t been this excited since you beat Dr. Eggman and his troops” and whatnot. That’s what made it even cooler though, cause I, a mortal man was able to defeat such a huge power!”, Sonic began. </p><p>“I was like “ka-pow!” and “hyah!” while I destroyed the badniks sent my way! I’ve crushed these tin cans with my legs and thighs and punched my way through their mainframes and circuits! Facing against Dr. Eggman using my spin dashing roundhouse kick and completely destroying his mini egg cruiser was like the coolest thing ever!”, Sonic added excitedly as Amy nodded along and said, “That’s great but we both need to head on out now. Looks like this all begins in like fifteen and I’d rather not be late!”, Amy said as she stood up and went to go and put on her shoes. “Honestly Amy I don’t see why you’re worried so much. You’re really pretty, and I think that no one can hold a candle to you!”, Sonic said as he slipped on his shoes. Amy smiled and nodded and replied with, “Well I think you’re handsome Sonic! Um... you’re really funny and you matter a lot of me like a lot...-“, Amy began as her eyes fell on the clock on the wall. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she quickly opened the door and dashed down the road quickly. “Amy?! Where are you going in such a rush?!”, Sonic shouted as the pink-haired girl yelled as she was running, “I’m gonna be late! I’m gonna be late! See you there Sonic!”. Sonic sighed as he closed the door behind it and locked it as he quickly caught up to Amy and ran alongside her. “Let’s be late together then! I like to make a cool entrance!”, Sonic said as Amy laughed and smiled at him. “Always looking for the bright side in things huh?”, the well-dressed girl said as her crush nodded. “Yep! You always gotta look for greatness when ya’ can!”, Sonic replied happily, shooting her a thumbs up. They could both see the festival lights and decorations getting closer as they dashed down their crowded and exciting town. </p><p>People took to the streets and were setting up booths, tables, and chairs as many were hanging up posters and flyers for their businesses. Sonic and Amy knew they had reached the festival grounds when they were both welcomed with a huge number of smiles and cheers. “Looks like we’re still on time Sonic! I’m going to get registered and I’ll come to watch your segment of the festival activities once I’m done! If I don’t show up because of the lines, just know that I love you and I wish you the best of luck!”, Amy said as she gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek but ran away in embarrassment. Sonic touched his cheek and smiled, as he saw the smile on Amy’s face as she ran by everyone else as he sighed and decided to wander the booths before the main event began for him. Whistling a small tune he found himself lost in his thoughts about how he would confess his feelings to Amy but it was clear that the pink-haired girl liked him a lot too. Ok, that left the question on how he would ask her out on a date. Would she be offended if he asked her straight up or would she prefer maybe something small and casual? </p><p>Sonic found himself bumping into something as it felt weird between his thighs. Taking a quick step back, Sonic soon found himself face to face with a small robot as it looked up to him in curiosity. “Sorry bout’ that little buddy! I didn’t see you there, are you lost?”, Sonic chuckling nervously as instant swarms of thoughts filled his head. The small robot looked to him and replied with, “I followed the map to your thighs and it looks like I’ve reached my destination”. Sonic blushed as he said, “Woah! Woah! Woah! Now someone like you shouldn’t be saying that! That’s not very appropriate little boy! You shouldn’t be saying stuff like that or someone might call you a pervert!”. The smaller robot looked to Sonic confused,  shook his head and tugged on the azure haired boy’s hand and said, “I’m not a little boy! Either way, can you come with me for a minute?”. Sonic seemed a little hesitant but nodded his head. </p><p>“Uh, sure! Do you need me to come with you to a booth or find your parents?”, Sonic asked as he was practically being dragged by the robian through a crowd of people. “I’m not a kid I thought I told you! I’m literally in my 21.1 update as of this moment”, the navy machine added as he took them down a small alleyway. “You’re weird shorty! I get it though, maybe you don’t want your mom and dad to find out that you gotta way from them!”, Sonic said as the smaller robot shook his head once more. “Maybe we should go back to the festival, I got to join this cool competition soon! You can watch me if you’d like!”, Sonic added as the robian pinned the taller man to the wall. “Huh? What’s wrong buddy?”, the azure haired boy asked as the robian could only hold the other by his thighs due to his height. Instantly Sonic felt the smaller robot suddenly have the strength to carry him as his pillowy thighs wrapped around the mechanical hedgehog’s head. “Ok, that’s kinda weird... are you ok down there buddy? You should probably put me down! I don’t want to hurt you because of your size and how much I weigh!”, Sonic said as the robian shook his head quickly. “No! No, it’s fine! I can handle this! Please just continue to cover my eyes with your thighs!”, Metal Sonic replied as his mainframe was feeling off from all the pressure on his shoulders and head. </p><p> “So soft... it’s like a marshmallow! I’m being smothered in the best way possible!”, Metal Sonic thought as he didn’t even notice when his crotch plating slid back. “Hey dude, I gotta done dip for a competition soon! This little interaction of ours was a weird one for sure but I hope you find your way around the festival!”, Sonic began as he used his own body weight to make the smaller robot giggle happily as it tilted his body backward as the taller boy hopped off him. Sonic turned heel and was walking down the brick path when the robot used his extendable arms to pull him back as the azure haired boy was caught off guard by this sudden turn of events. He crashed into the robot once more with his back to him as Metal Sonic was able to fully hold from behind as Sonic could feel the robian somehow keep his feet on the ground. “Huh?!”, Sonic said in shock as something pressed against his shorts and couldn’t see from the angle he was in but knew what it was. </p><p>“You’re going nowhere my newest candidate! Open up wide for me!~”, Metal Sonic said as the azure haired boy felt his shorts being poked through as something pressed up against his hole. “Wait!-“, Sonic began as he let out a loud moan feeling something shove its way through him. He gasped as the foreign object made it way through his tight walls, as he felt the robot tilt his entire body back just like before and using that to his advantage by shoving his cock further inside the azure haired boy. “How did a shorty like you get so powerful...? I can’t believe it, you’re practically the size of a garden gnome and yet you’re really in there...”, Sonic said as he felt the robian happily going to town on him. “C’mon... I’m going to be late for the competition...”, Sonic thought to himself as his body trembled on the smaller mechanical robot’s own. </p><p>“He feels so good too... this weird robot guy is really great to me... to think that I thought he was a kid for a moment”, Sonic pondered as his smooth legs dangled from the sides of the robot. “I gotta say, you’re an odd choice of a candidate! You’re nothing like your other fellow Sonic’s! I’m usually taller than the others by an inch or two but I’ve never seen a Sonic taller than me by this much! One thing certainly hasn’t changed about what you all have in common!”, Metal Sonic said as his metallic fingers poked and groped on his favorite body part. “You all have the softest and thickest thighs I’ve ever seen! Especially yours since everything is bigger with you!”, the robian added happily as his words made the azure haired boy blush. “I think you’ve lost it dude...”, Sonic said as he felt the robian’s dick get much larger inside him. “Holy shit did you just get more hyped up over my thighs?!”, Sonic asked as the robian squealed happily groping at the larger Sonic’s thighs.</p><p>“FUCK YEAH THIGHS!”, Metal Sonic shouted loudly as he ramped up the pace in his thrusts. “H-hey! You need to calm down there shorty!”, Sonic said shakily as the wet slapping noises were giving the smaller robot an adrenaline rush. “DAMN BOI HE THICC”, Metal Sonic added loudly as Sonic gasped loudly at feeling Metal Sonic’s intense desperation getting larger by the second. The robian had even resorted to using his artificial speed booster jet engine for an extra push as the azure haired boy arched his back as he screamed in pleasure. “You’re... you’re really a pervert... getting so horny over my thighs! I can’t believe that someone like you would really fuck someone like me... “Sonic the Hero” in an alleyway in broad daylight~”, Sonic thought to himself as he could feel small beads of sweat dripping down his face. “We’re still technically in public... someone can just walk down this way and see me here getting taken by this small robot...”. </p><p>Metal Sonic could hear the sounds of happiness of the taller azure haired boy’s as globs of his sticky seed dripped down his tan legs and onto the robot’s feet. “Oh man, not in my favorite shorts too! I got these from the casual wear aisle for like thirty bucks!”, Sonic thought to himself as his light blue shorts were now stained in his own fluids. Sonic could still feel the sense of intoxicating exhilaration as he knew that the competition was going to start soon and someone was bound to look for him on the festival grounds if they haven’t found him already. His dick sprung to attention again when Metal Sonic increased his attention to the azure haired boy’s thighs, the robian was amazed at how he was unable to wrap both of his hands around the taller man’s thighs. Feelings of euphoria struck Sonic like lightning as each jackhammer thrust from Metal Sonic lead to more loud moans and begs for more. </p><p>Even as the mechanical hedgehog was staining Sonic’s shorts white, he wouldn’t cease his desperate hands from fondling and pinching at the azure haired boy’s thighs. Metal Sonic groaned loudly as his seed continued to flood out of the taller Sonic’s hole, making a small puddle beneath his feet. Sonic lost his voice for a moment as all the world had completely slipped from his mind as he was trying to regain his grip on what was going on. Metal Sonic stopped any attempt on fulling gaining control over reality as another strong thrust made the robian cum quickly, earning another happy scream of pleasure from the taller azure haired boy. Sonic couldn’t even feel the robot anymore, only able to focus on the warm fluids flowing out of him in an oddly satisfying manner. It was all like the azure haired boy had just gone on a wild rollercoaster ride and left the attraction feeling satisfied and definitely worth every penny to hop on. </p><p>Feeling the robian stop for a brief moment to take a quick breath, it was the largest feeling of loneliness that the flustered boy felt. His emerald green eyes were all cloudy from lust as the bright red burned on his tan cheeks. Moving the lewd smile on his face, the azure haired boy moved his plush lips to say, “My turn~!”. Utilizing his own body weight, Sonic forced the robot to end up hitting his own head on the ground as the azure haired boy positioned himself on top of Metal Sonic. As the robot had still not adjusted his legs that were stuck to the ground, only his torso could move which Sonic took full advantage of by utilizing his own height as well to intimidate the mechanical hedgehog. Gyrating his hips, Sonic let out heavy breaths and small moans as his butt bounced up and down harshly on the robot earning loud moans from Metal Sonic. </p><p>Rough, wet, sloppy, slapping sounds echoed loudly in the alleyway as Sonic chuckled having the robot right under his thighs. “You seem to like my thighs a lot, you robot pervert! Say, once I’m done here maybe I’ll let you carry me around on your shoulders again! How does that sound to you?”, Sonic asked as he grinded down on the robian’s dick. “That sounds uhh~! G-great to me! I need them thighs!”, Metal Sonic replied as the azure haired boy smiled and said, “I’m gonna need to wring out that naughty dick of yours more so that you’ll stop getting so excited around them! I hope you’re ready because I’m not going to go easy on you~!”, Sonic said adding a few dark giggles as Metal Sonic internally started praying to whatever god was out there that his joints would not creak or groan once this was all over. </p><p>Within the span of an hour or two, Metal Sonic was so tired that he didn’t even notice when the azure haired boy called out to him. “I can’t stop cumming... holy fuck this Sonic is insane”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as another load leaked from the taller Sonic’s gaping hole. “Aww, I was hoping this one was going to stick around! Looks like you’re losing your edge you metal shorty, cause’ looks like that dick of yours took quite the beating and you’re already tired! I’m getting tired and hungry anyway so...”, Sonic said as the robian sighed exhaustedly and felt the taller man slide off his dick. Due to how much slick there was between them, Sonic was able to slide off with ease as he shook off the numbness from his legs as more sticky fluid dropped onto the floor. </p><p>“Eww, it’s all slimy and stuff in my shorts! Nothing my hoodie can’t cover but looks you owe me one this time! I’m gonna go get some munchies to nom on, so hurry up and get up so that you can carry me back into the festival area. You said you wanted my thighs right? You gotta work for em’ you kinky bastard”, Sonic said as he took off his hoodie and tied it around his waist and all Metal Sonic could do was nod mindlessly. “Yeah... gotcha”, Metal Sonic replied quietly as he managed to lean upwards, his back and legs feeling sore from the awkward position he was in for about two hours. The mechanical hedgehog’s exhausted dick slid back into its plating as all of his tired body was quickly revitalized by having the sensation of the azure haired boy on his shoulders with his thighs around his head. </p><p>“Y’know, I’m actually impressed someone like you had the capability to even lift me! Either that or you were so desperate for my thighs that you literally gained the strength to carry me!”, Sonic said as his thick thighs definitely saved Metal Sonic’s life. “You impress me shorty! Now let’s get outta here, I’m getting hungry and I’m totally into the mood to try out all sorts of foods!”, the azure haired boy added giggling as with one small crush of his thighs is what made the robian beneath him squeal in delight. “C’mon now, if you help me hold my smoothies and you don’t misbehave I’ll crush you in as much as you’d like~!”, Sonic said sort of impatient now. Metal Sonic sighed happily at the thought of being crushed by huge thighs as he said, “Mhm... just give me a little more crushing...”. </p><p>Before he knew it, Metal Sonic was helping this strange Sonic order food at small booths while on his shoulders. Each time Sonic leaned in to pay or to lean back with his food in hand, the pressure was what was driving Metal Sonic insane. He would giggle happily every time the azure haired boy would tease him around and dangle his tan legs and use his might to suddenly close in on the robian’s head. “You make a weird makeshift table too! I had to put down my tray for a second and you somehow held it with that weirdly shaped head of yours! Such a good boy~!”, Sonic said as he clenched his thighs together earning a happy sigh from Metal Sonic. </p><p>Throwing away the last of his trash, Sonic sighed happily as he patted his stomach. “Man, I had a great lunch! I haven’t had such a good meal since the day I first had chili dogs! It sucks that I probably missed the contest, but at least I had something else to stuff my guts with~!”, Sonic said happily as he crushed in the robian’s head. “You’re a real simp for thighs buddy! That’s what you are to me right now because look at you breathing so hard right now just at me crushing your head in! You’re a s-i-m-p robo dude!”, Sonic added tauntingly as his succulent thighs were making Metal Sonic giggle in delight. “I could have sworn you said something about me crushing you harder, but I can’t hear you over how loudly you’re simping for me right now~!”, the azure haired boy said as the intense pleasure was driving Metal Sonic insane. </p><p>Sonic could feel Metal Sonic squirm beneath his thighs, smiling as he gave him a headpat. “You may be a simp, but at least you’re a real cutie! Like your size and shape reminds me of one of those plushies I’ve seen at toy stores! I wonder if I could actually carry you like a teddy bear or something!”, Sonic said adding another praising headpat on the robot’s head. With each mind-numbing clench of his thighs, Metal Sonic had never felt such an immersive sense euphoria before, as his ruby-red eyes rolled back. “So... powerful and soft!”, Metal Sonic murmured loudly as he let out a choked groan. Letting out small moans, the mechanical hedgehog felt his circuits and mainframes all tensing up from the pressure on his head. “I love this candidate so much! He’s just the best! I’ve claimed him and he’s claimed me! My life couldn’t be better right now!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as his breath got ragged and harsh. </p><p>Sonic sighed as he kept running his thighs against the robian’s head, as the smaller robot sighed happily as it was sensory heaven for him. Eventually, it was so good for the robian to handle that he didn’t even notice when he fell asleep due to how relaxing and amazing it felt. The azure haired boy thought it was funny how the robot fell asleep, as he decided to take the small robot back home and checked if he had any sort of identification on him. “Strange, all he has with him is this odd-looking key. Maybe it fits in somewhere like here?”, Sonic thought to himself as he carried the robian in his arms. Opening a starry door on the side of the street, there was a small hallway as Sonic entered it and noticed how small it was inside but seemed to also be somewhere he could accommodate himself in. </p><p>Opening a bedroom door, Sonic saw small hedgehogs sleeping on the bed as he assumed the robian lived with them. One of them uncurled and smiled at him and asked him in sign language if he was the newest candidate, despite the azure haired boy not understanding sign language he somehow understood what the mute hedgehog asked him. Nodding his head, Sonic placed the sleeping robot back on the bed as the small baby blue hedgehog got up and began to have a small conversation with the newest candidate. “Welcome new candidate! Thank you for bringing home the master, I’m happy to see that he is safe”, Classic Sonic signed as the other Sonic nodded. The retro hedgehog got up and went to retrieve something as he handed something to the taller boy. Looking at it curiously, the azure haired boy looked at Classic Sonic who nudged to his neck and pointed to it. “You want me to put it on?”, Sonic asked as Classic Sonic nodded and gave him a small smile. “Alright then”, Sonic added as he placed on a small dark brown collar as Classic Sonic shot him a thumbs up. </p><p>Classic Sonic yawned, as he tugged on the azure haired boy’s hand. “Please? Can I hug you?”, the retro hedgehog signed as the taller boy nodded. “Of course. Come here shorty!”, Sonic said as the smaller hedgehog laid on his chest and began to doze off. Laying on the bed with his head on a pillow, the tan boy felt sleepy after all the food he ate earlier and closed his eyes gently as his breathing calmed the smaller hedgehog boy on his chest. “Man looks like today was going to be great either way! I wonder what the other candidates are like... I hope they’re just as nice as this one”, Sonic thought to himself yawning and subsuming to slumber. Within a few more minutes, the taller boy was fully asleep as happy dreams swirled all inside his head. Soft sounds of sleeping filled the room as Metal Sonic dreamt of how his final candidate would be like. Would he be tall like this new candidate? Or would he be the same as the others? </p><p>It wouldn’t matter nonetheless, because all Metal Sonic knew about was that he would soon be here for much more time in his new happy little realm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done! We are now down to the “final” candidate next chapter! </p><p>You’ll see what I mean... just you wait! </p><p>In the meantime, why don’t you dream of good things to come your way? Perhaps they’ll become a reality! ;) </p><p>-WeDemBoiz,<br/>Your favorite degenerate author ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capture Cyborg Sonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Metal Sonic travels to another world where he finds the sole survivor of a massive tragedy. Part of that “Sonic” had been robotized, as he was out fending the world off on his own. He was extremely lonely, and the horny robot could tell after falling into a trap of his and being held captive. Metal Sonic did have something after all to fill in that empty void...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god... we’re almost to the final chapter. LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOO</p><p>Yo just a quick reminder that the Cyborg Sonic in this chapter is from the Archie Comics (specifically Sonic the Hedgehog #19 released in 1994 and published in 1995). </p><p>I kinda had to write this when I found out that there’s canonically a half-robot Sonic. So yeah, I got out my keyboard and started typing! </p><p>Sorry for the delay folks, real life really is starting to get a hold on me again... I really don’t have much time left out here. I promised myself I would release the final chapters and then I could focus my full attention on irl stuff... please just let me do this one last thing for you guys...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R u s t l e . . . </p><p>Metallic steps were heard crunching against the dry leaves on the ground as a half-mobian hedgehog walked along in the woods. Armed with a spear and a makeshift backpack, he trudged on looking to see if he could find another spot to set up camp for the night. Wandering for what seemed like hours, the azure hedgehog looked on ahead in the distance to see the ruins of his once-great city. Turning his head away quickly in sadness, he at least knew where he was now as he made his way completely around the nearby mountains. For a couple of days now he was in search of any survivors from the tragedy that took place not so long ago. Did someone, anyone retreat to the wilderness in seek of refuge just like Sonic did? </p><p>Coming across a cozy-looking spot, the azure hedgehog decided to set up his camping spot. Dropping his backpack, the half-mobian quietly and quickly set up his raggedy blue tent and made a small fire to keep himself warm. Not taking any chances, Sonic set up a few discreet traps around his campsite to ensure that if there happened to be someone close by that tried to take his stuff they would be dealt with. The good news was that since Sonic already knew there was a river close by, he could make it back up the small incline quickly if something did occur. Taking his fishing rod, a pail, and his empty water canteens, he slid down the small slope to the river quickly as he happily felt the water glide through his fingers. “Something of nature is still alive and well... I’m happy to see that this water isn’t contaminated and that it is still full of life”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself somewhat relieved. </p><p>Sonic hummed a small tune as he refilled his canteens, happy to have found a good freshwater source, and caught a few fish to eat for lunch. It was also a good opportunity to bathe himself, he had to retreat for a few days to the upper mountains to escape a sudden flood. Taking off his clothes and shoes, Sonic thoroughly washed his tattered leather jacket and garments to hang them to dry back at his campsite. Washing all the dirt and grime from his hair, it had never felt so good to have taken a shower before. Even with his partial robotic body, the water slid off with ease and took along with it all the dust and uncleanliness. “I should be checking my traps soon, it’ll be getting late soon and hopefully I would have caught something for dinner...”, Sonic thought to himself as he stepped out of the water. </p><p>With all his things in hand, he made his way back to camp where hung his wet clothes to dry and was roasting some fish over the fire. Changing into an oversized white t-shirt and shorts and army boots, he munched on the delicious fish he caught earlier and patted his stomach when he was done. “I have to eat for my organic side! I gotta get all the nutrients I can out here!”, Sonic thought to himself as he cleaned up his campsite. Remembering the traps he needed to check out, he grabbed his spear and began to trudge through the woods. Within the first five, he was unlucky and didn’t catch anything, which made him upset as he continued to walk on through the other place where traps were set. “Maybe I’ll have more luck when I go to check on the others...”, Sonic hoped to himself as the shade of the trees shaded him from the harsh sun. </p><p>Something made the hair on his neck stand on its end as the azure hedgehog was checking the final traps. Closing his eyes, the half-mobian sensed from which direction the perpetrator was approaching from as he heard the sound of one of his traps activating. There was a sudden shout of, “WHAT THE FUCK?!” as Sonic’s eyes widened at the sound of another being. “Someone... someone is there! Another mobian maybe?! Someone actually survived that attack on the Knothole Freedom Fighters!”, Sonic thought happily but cautiously to himself as he gripped his spear and turned around. “Click-whirr... You’re a robian?”, the azure hedgehog asked curiously as the navy machine was hanging upside down from a tree by his left leg. “Click-whirr... Strange, I thought the robians were wiped out alongside the other mobians that tragic day”, Sonic added as he looked at the robot strangely. </p><p>“You’re half-machine! Holy shit, I haven’t seen this one before!”, Metal Sonic said quickly as his eyes fell upon the azure hedgehog’s legs. “Are you even wearing anything under that oversized shirt? From up here, it looks like you’ve only got underwear on-!”, the navy robian began as Sonic quickly blushed and shook his head. “Click-whirr! M-maintain your focus! My eyes are up here pervert!”, the half-mobian shouted somewhat angrily. “Click-whirr. To think that the only survivor out there was some weirdly horny robot! Not even a medic or carpenter, but this... aroused toaster oven”, Sonic added puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms. “Hey, I may not be any of those things but the only thing I am is someone who needs you. My emeralds, you’re gorgeous!”, Metal Sonic said whistling loudly earning a mechanical huff from the half-mobian hedgehog. </p><p>“Click-whirr, I don’t trust you! What is your business out here?! Did Dr. Robotnik send you to hunt any survivors?!”, Sonic shouted as he aimed his spear dangerously at the robian. “Well I did come a bit of a long walk to see you, but I’m not under Dr. Robotnik’s orders. I haven’t seen him in a while now that I think about it, but I’ve been far too busy looking for the other candidates like you”, Metal Sonic began as he sighed. “Also you mind getting me down from here? It feels kinda weird on my processor”. Sonic shook his head and poked the navy mechanical hedgehog with his spear lightly. “Click-whirr! Candidates?! What are you talking about?! Is Dr. Robotnik experimenting on the survivors?! What’s he doing this time?! Speak or face the consequences!”, Sonic shouted as Metal Sonic shook his head. “He’s not doing anything that I know of, but by candidates, I meant Sonic’s like you. I’ve kinda been tasked with taking you guys home with me and I’m down to my final one. That would be you actually, so I can’t wait to finally relax with you all once this is all said and done”, Metal Sonic replied as Sonic seemed confused. </p><p>“Click-whirr... you’re lying to me! Now spill the beans! What’s really going on here?!”, Sonic added angrily as the robian sighed. “It’s exactly what I told you. Put into simpler words if you’d like, let’s smash”, Metal Sonic replied nonchalantly. “Click-whirr! Y-you’re l-lying! W-well if you aren’t going to tell me the truth then I’ll just have to force it out of you! I have my ways!”, Sonic said as he cut the rope that kept Metal Sonic Sonic hanging on the tree. Landing on the ground with a thud, the robian groaned in pain but just as he was going to reach for his head he was unable to. Sonic had already tied him up again and was tugging on the other end of the rope while holding his spear. “Click-whirr. If you don’t want to lose your legs, I suggest you start walking! C’mon, I don’t have all day!”, the azure hedgehog added as Metal Sonic nodded. “Sure, lead the way I guess”, the navy machine said as the half-mobian pouted and turned heel.</p><p>“Man what a weirdo!”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself as he was sincerely hoping that this really wasn’t the only survivor out there. Walking through the many dark green trees and peaceful surroundings, Metal Sonic noticed the shining metallic city in the distance and wondered what the azure hedgehog was doing out here. “Hey, how come you don’t live in that big city? You prefer to live alone?”, Metal Sonic asked as Sonic shook his head. “Click-whirr... You’ve forgotten already? Your master turned most of our population into cyborgs and then later made himself into a cyborg to stop the resistance. I was able to stop him, but it was too late since I’m the only remaining survivor since that day. Well that is until you showed up, so now I’m guessing you either lost your memories after that day or you’re keeping them locked away”, the azure hedgehog began. </p><p>“Click-whirr... can’t say I’d blame you for not wanting to talk about it. I hate looking at that city now, and I’m choosing to remain living here in the woods for my own safety and to admire the last of what isn’t robotized”, Sonic said somewhat sadly. “Click-whirr! K-keep walking! We aren’t there yet!”, the half-mobian said quickly, gripping a large spear in his hand. “No one else is really here but you? Talk about a lonely world. What do you do for fun up here? Bird watching or something like that?”, Metal Sonic said looking ahead as he continued walking. Sonic clearly ignored him as the robian smirked under his mask when he heard the soft mutter of, “nothing, shut up” under the half-mobian hedgehog’s breath. Smelling the smoke up ahead, Metal Sonic could see a small campsite in the distance as the azure hedgehog came to a stop in front of the campsite. </p><p>Using the bottom of his spear, he pushed the off-guard robot down onto the ground as the azure hedgehog sighed. “Click-whirr. Honestly, you are the last person I’d ever think would show up here, but I suppose it’s to be expected. You were probably so busy looting all those weird anime stores that sell those weeb boob pillows that Dr. Robotnik didn’t notice you during that attack on the resistance”, Sonic began as he blushed and looked away for a moment. “Click-whirr... When you were asking if we could smash earlier, did you actually mean it?”, the cyborg asked shyly. “Why would I lie about that? If you’re trying to fuck well so am I. Call it a mutual interest”, Metal Sonic replied nonchalantly. “Click-whirr! You’re so embarrassing you heard?! You could have said it any other way and yet... you’re so straightforward about it!”, Sonic said loudly as the navy robot shrugged. </p><p>“Says the guy who’s currently pinning me down asking if I was serious when I said I want to smash”, Metal Sonic replied tauntingly as the azure hedgehog looked back at the navy robot slightly. “Click-whirr... if you say that it’s fine then... g-get your dick out...”, the cyborg said somewhat quietly “Huh? I didn’t get to hear a word you said. You mind repeating yourself?”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic blushed bright red. “Click-whirr! I know you heard me! Stop playing dumb tin brain!”, the cyborg shouted as the bottom of his spear pressed against the navy robot’s crotch plating. “Click-whirr, don’t try me or I’ll take it off myself! Hurry up already...”, Sonic added somewhat frustratingly as Metal Sonic chuckled smugly under his mask. “Aww, are you really that lonely out here Sonic? You poor thing...”, Metal Sonic cooed as the half-mobian pouted.</p><p>“Click-whirr! Shut up! Now are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?!”, Sonic said loudly as the bottom of his spear still nudged against the navy robot’s crotch plating. “Yeah yeah I’m doing it. You’re more impatient then I am and that’s really saying something”, Metal Sonic replied as the sounds of moving machinery was heard as the azure hedgehog’s eyes widened in interest. “Click-whirr... you’re rather impressive for another machine. Dr. Robotnik sure had fun designing that third leg of yours that’s for sure. You’re not bigger than what I’ve seen though, but I guess I’ll give you an A for effort”, Sonic began as he thoroughly rated the robian’s genitalia. “Click-whirr... With this new body came new abilities too for us. Can you really withstand my new capabilities? Hopefully, I don’t crush that girthy thing of yours before we reach climax!”. </p><p>“Now you’ve gotten me all impatient, hot and bothered! Who’s the one stalling now?”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic slammed his spear into the ground next to the robot. “Click-whirr! You have no authority out here in the wild! You’ll do well to satisfy me after all these times of unresolved heat!”, Sonic shouted loudly as he quickly tossed off his shorts and shirt. Breathing heavily, the half-mobian carefully positioned himself over the challenging length beneath him as his hips nervously lowered. “Click-whirr! H-how do you like that huh?! You’re not so talkative now are ya’ tough guy?!”, Sonic began smugly as he clenched his fists feeling the tip of the robot’s dick being swallowed inside him. “Heh! Piece of cake! I can do this! Just take it nice and slow Sonic! You’ve probably got the guy on the ropes already!”, the blue blur thought to himself as he gently felt himself reaching the base of the robian’s smooth shaft. </p><p>“You see? That wasn’t so scary now was it Sonic? Now let’s try feeling good by raising our hips like so...”, the cyborg thought as he gently raised his hips and slowly placed them back down. “Alright! It felt pretty good, so I guess we’ll just continue doing this. Let’s try it a little quicker now-“. Picking up the pace, Sonic felt the strong sense of pleasure running through his body as his mechanical side was reacting positively to all the much-needed stimulation. “I still don’t feel that good yet! C’mon Sonic you can do this! Just a little more and you’ll reach that peak...!”, the cyborg thought as he now heard louder slapping sounds between the both of them. Metal Sonic groaned loudly in pleasure as his navy mechanical squirmed under the half-robotic azure hedgehog’s body. “Click-whirr! Amazing! I need more! All those lonely feelings from being a sole survivor are finally melting away!”, Sonic moaned out happily. </p><p>Sonic’s own sensory system was on flare as it was being overstimulated by the erotic friction between his body and Metal Sonic’s. “Fuck! You feel great! Ugh~!”, the robian moaned out as the azure hedgehog’s butt bounced up and down on the navy machine’s shaft “Click-whirr! Am I glad that you made it through that tragedy! You may be a little annoying but you’re hitting me all in the right spots!!”, Sonic said gyrating his half-mechanical hips on Metal Sonic’s. The blue blur’s fists were starting to hurt from how hard he was gripping them as he bit his lip to hold back another loud moan of pleasure. With a few more mind-numbing slapping sounds and equally amazing pleasure, Sonic’s toes curled up inside his boots as he found himself and his mechanical side both unable to register the strong sense of euphoria.</p><p>Metal Sonic would admit, this Sonic was an energetic one as the azure hedgehog’s half robotic body creaked and groaned under the immense pressure it was under. “Click-whirr~! I think I’m starting to find what was so appealing about you! You’re pretty cute I’ll give you that and you certainly don’t fail to impress me now... Sorry, robo-guy but you’re not going to be returning to Dr. Robotnik! I’m keeping you right up here in the woods with me~!”, Sonic said as he held the rope that kept the robian bonded tightly. “Click-whirr...! Haah~! It feels great... safe to say that I’m going to be draining you dry, buddy! You seem to be struggling down there though, but I’m not giving you any mercy! Not until you give me every last drop~!”. His hips slammed up and down more quickly as each desperate whine from Metal Sonic was nearly suffocating under the pleasure. </p><p>“Jeez! He’s really squeezing me with everything he’s got! Not even the other candidates could crush me this hard! Could it really be because of his half mechanical body...? If that’s the case then he should be able to withstand more than the others...”, Metal Sonic thought as he smirked realizing the endless potential on top of him. “Huh, looks like he was the final candidate for a reason! He is the final exam to this whole lewd voyage of mine, so I’m going to do my best to pass this last test with flying colors~!”. Bucking his navy hips upwards, that earned a small moan from the azure hedgehog who was being to struggle keeping up with the other robot. “Click-whirr! W-wait! wait...! You’re too...!”, Sonic moaned out as he struggled to keep his composure, losing his binding grip on the piece of rope that wrapped so teasingly around Metal Sonic. </p><p>“Click-whirr~! So rough!! You’re really trying to come on top huh?! It’ll take a lot more than that too... o-oh emeralds!!!”, Sonic moaned out loudly as he felt the robian’s shaft growing bigger inside him. Hearing the strong growling coming from the navy machine, it was the sound of the bonds breaking that caught Sonic’s attention as the azure hedgehog was soon pinned down onto the forest floor. “Playtime is over my little candidate! You’ve definitely shown me that you’re able to handle more than your other counterparts can handle! I’ve been waiting for someone like you...! Let’s see what will make you tick now!”, Metal Sonic said tearing off his mask with the sheer force of his left hand as the large screws that once held it in place came out alongside the mask. </p><p>Sonic was shocked to see the robot had a mouth that he promptly got to using, as messy passionate kisses were making his mind all fuzzy. “You would have thought that after tearing off that mask of his he would have stopped... but he chose to start kissing me instead! I did a horrible mistake underestimating how horny one robot could be!!”, Sonic thought as rough thrusting were overwhelming his sensory receptors. “It’s overflooding! My body isn’t used to such extreme pleasure! I’m gonna-“, the cyborg was thinking as his mind went white as he came. “Error! Critical overload! I’m breaking! My mind is really breaking! I couldn’t keep my voice down anymore anyway, so I might as well accept my fate~!”. Feeling the sticky white ropes dribble down plush thighs, the azure hedgehog gasped for air as he howled loudly in pleasure. </p><p>Sonic struggled to say anything comprehensible as whatever he tried to say sounded to him like alphabet soup. The cyborg pleadingly looked up to the robot as the happy smile on his face said it all, as he clumsily held the robot’s arms. “Mwore... mwore pwease~! Need mwore~!”, the blue blur panted out as his shaky words came out from his mouth. “Don’t worry my final candidate! I’ll be giving you so much more! I fully intend to make up for you all those lonely days!”, Metal Sonic replied as another sloppy kiss was shared. It was making the half-mobian dizzy on how drunk he was getting off the pleasure as the mind-melting grunts and growls from the robian further drove him closer to another orgasm. “Thawnk you! Thawnk you~!!!”, the azure cyborg shouted as he came once more harshly on the forest floor. </p><p>Metal Sonic came without warning, in which the azure hedgehog let out a scream in pleasure as it echoed throughout the forest. “I was not ready for him! I couldn’t be ready for him! He’s really causing another overload in my circuits~!”, Sonic thought as his insides were painted white with Metal Sonic’s seed. There was a small puddle forming beneath him as the warm feeling that inside the azure hedgehog just wouldn’t fade away. “Click-whirr~! I thought I was going to spend the rest of my days alone in this forest roaming freely but it looks like I was the one captured and domesticated now~!”, Sonic said happily as his body still quivered underneath the navy robots. “Please dominate me more master....”. If only the cyborg knew the power of those words as the robian happily thrust into him with all his might. </p><p>Sonic was left a lewd, flustered mess as his mechanical side had completely shut down over the intense pleasure he was under. Not very long after his own weakened organic half fully surrendered as the half-mobian struggled to even look straight. “Whoops, I might have gone overboard on him... but hey. I guess this is hot in its own right”, Metal Sonic said as he decided to fill the azure hedgehog’s hole one last time. “Alright Sonic! I’ll be giving you my all in this last load! Hope you’re ready~!”, the robian said as the blue blur nodded happily. “Click-whirr! Of course! Cum inside me all you’d like! Give me more please!”, Sonic replied as his mechanical half showcased a heart in his right eye. With each sloppy thrust and kiss, the half-mobian still couldn’t handle the mind-melting feeling he felt. “My servers are going to crash...!”, Sonic thought as he felt his other mechanical partner’s cock twitch violently inside him. </p><p>Feeling another large and sticky load being released inside him, the blue blur anxiously teetered on the edge of getting a blue screen. “Click-whirr... so good~!”, Sonic moaned out happily arching his back and feeling and gooey fluids flooding out slowly out of his gaping hole. “Phew! I’m feeling all tired out! You were amazing my final candidate, I couldn’t have asked for a better final exam~!”, Metal Sonic said as he pulled out of the leaking cyborg’s hole. Letting out a small gasp and whine, Sonic could feel more of the navy mechanical hedgehog’s seed pour out of him and onto the ground. “Oh Woah! Did you get a blue screen already from that? I guess it couldn’t be helped, I did pump lots into you, hopefully, your other counterparts don’t get jealous!”, Metal Sonic said as his flaccid dick slid back into its plating. </p><p>Picking up the half-mobian in his arms, he already held the key back into his small hub world as the starry door opened up before him. “This is it! My journey is finally ending...”, Metal Sonic said as he looked around him in the forest and smiled. “I’m finally going to be spending the rest of my days happily with all my Sonic’s, and all those years of forced loneliness I’ve been through will finally be gone! Eggman isn’t holding me back anymore from finally reaching my own happiness with Sonic!”, the robian added as he stepped through the opened door. Hearing that small click behind him as he walked into his new home was the most satisfying thing he has ever heard to date. All the other Sonic’s were in the room, eagerly awaiting for the mechanical hedgehog in the room.</p><p>“Welcome home master~! We’re so happy to see you!”, Modern Sonic said happily as his pink collar shone. “That’s the final candidate? He kinda reminds me of the terminator!”, Scourge said partially impressed as he stopping drinking for a second looking to the half-mobian. “So shiny! You think he’ll allow me to doodle on his machine side with washable markers?”, Archie said as he was drawing something in a notebook. “Well, I hope he’s not feeling too tired to eat! Caliburn was just telling me about all the old recipes the other kings ate!”, Excalibur said holding his sword in his arms. “Perhaps he carries historic records with him? I’d like to hear all about his world and it’s backstory!”, King Sonic said as he looked up from his encyclopedia with a yellow highlighter still in his hands. Classic and Boom were playing a fantasy card game as they both looked up and waved before quickly returning to their game. Human Sonic was moderating their game, as he swore to be an unbiased dealer. </p><p>“Well either way, what’s done is done. I’m finally gonna be staying home from now on with you guys!”, Metal Sonic said happily as he had a large smile on his face. “I’ve never seen his mouth before! That’s new!”, Excalibur said as he chuckled seeing the wide grin the robot had. “I say this calls for a celebration! Let’s all eat pizza bagels and play some ‘UNO!’ and other board games together!”, Metal Sonic added as everyone else nodded. “Sure, I ain’t got nothing better to do. Why not? I’m down for it!”, Scourge said as he poured himself another shot of tequila. “We’re gonna have to keep the noise down though, the newbie is sleeping right?”, Archie said as he scribbled something down in his notebook. “He seems tired, so I say we all crash in the living room for this. I still gotta beat Classic in a match of ‘Street Fighter’!”, Scourge said as he glared at the retro hedgehog who glared at him back. </p><p>Metal Sonic couldn’t stop smiling as the other Sonic’s were talking with each other happily as he knew that this is the happiness he was truly searching for. When the night ended and they all huddled together in the massive bed around the navy mechanical robot, Metal Sonic couldn’t help but almost cry in joy as he finally felt true calmness in the presence of all these blue blur’s. “Thank you oh powerful ‘Wishing Star’ for granting me my greatest desire! It’s because of you I’m finally happy! I’m no longer forced to the fight the one I love the most, and I can actually live my life I want to now...”, Metal Sonic thought to himself as he felt his stasis screen popup as he counted the seconds until he fell asleep. </p><p>Three...<br/>
Two...<br/>
One... </p><p>Then rightfully so, nothingness. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“That’s strange. Take a look at this!”, someone shouted from across a massive room. “Huh? What’s wrong?”, the other person replied as they walked over to their companions. “Strange anomalies have been happening over the multiverse! Someone must have slipped under our watch, despite us glaring at these monitors all day!”, one more person said in partial frustration. “Very well. I will deal with them. I will take off at once, you two continue watching for any more anomalies”, the first person said as they slipped on a large helmet. “Are you sure you should be going, alone captain?! They might be extremely dangerous!”, one of them said as the other smirked and chuckled. </p><p>“So am I. Don’t forget that we’re well trained to deal with any sort of perpetrator. Now keep your eyes on those cameras, and I’ll find out what’s really going on here...”, the captain replied as he zipped up his boots. “Maintain your focus men, I will be heading out for now. I expect a quick acknowledgment if I need backup, and even have medics on standby should I need to use force”, the commander added as he snapped on his gloves. “Of course. Good luck to you captain”, one of the men said as the captain nodded. His dangerous green eyes met with the monitors in front of him that played the strange irregularities that were met with odd trails of stardust. “I haven’t seen anything like this of the sort before. I’ll need to stay on my toes for this one, this perpetrator managed to kidnap multiple icons of these zones in just the matter of a few days”, the cop thought to himself as he walked away into the darkness. </p><p>“No one escapes our justice, for we will always be 90 degrees from anywhere”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo just a quick heads up! When the final chapter comes out, so will the final chapter of Starcrossed cause by god I can’t keep it from you guys any longer! </p><p>So please, stick around and enjoy the show ;) </p><p>-WeDemBoiz, your favorite degenerate ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capture Zonic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the sudden disappearance of multiple Sonic’s across the multiverse, zone cop Zonic is sent out to investigate and track down the missing Sonic’s. Needless to say, his investigation took an odd turn when he found where the missing Sonic’s were being held...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god... I’m finally at my end too. </p><p>Man, I made my final stand using this last chapter. What can I say? </p><p>WeDemBoiz is your favorite degenerate author after all ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain!” </p><p>“Captain! Oh, fuck! Captain Zonic!!”, Zector shouted as the captain who was drinking a bottle of water in the break room quickly stood up. “What happened?! What’s the emergency?!”, Zonic replied as Zespio also abruptly made his entrance in the room. “Sir! There have been multiple alarming reports of Sonic’s disappearing all around the multiverse, Sir!”, Zespio saluting the commander with one arm and elbowing the larger crocodile for his language usage. “What?! How can this be?! All three of us were just watching the cameras not so long ago!”, Zonic replied as he quickly followed the other two into the monitor room. On the screen, it displayed the multiple multiverses filled with life in a variety of different colors and people. All of them seemed to have the same look on them, of uncertainty and doubt. </p><p>“As you can tell sir, ten of these Sonic’s have disappeared in the last few hours! Since time flows differently here than on those worlds, we didn’t see these disturbing changes until it was too late! It’s a technical error we have to fix, but Zails is being overwhelmed with other projects, Sir!”, Zespio said pointing to a few different monitors. “Fuck! We gotta restore balance to the multiverse somehow!”, Zector shouted as Zespio elbowed him angrily once more. “...We’re dealing with a dangerous kidnapper here sir. We have no idea who this odd perpetrator is, but we cannot rule out the possibility of this criminal being deadly! Who knows what this person is capable of sir?”, Zespio added after clearing his throat. </p><p>Zonic gazed at the monitors in temporary silence as his fierce dark forest green eyes focused on the scenery displayed. In these multiple dimensions, the natural order was already being disrupted as the people were rioting and disorder was occurring at an alarming rate. It would take the entire zone cop task force to sort this out, based on how extensive the damage was done. Regardless, Zonic knew that as the lead captain he would need to do what was necessary to stop what deadly force was causing such discord around the multiverse. “What are your orders, sir? We are ready to assemble and deliver justice across the different dimensions sir!”, Zespio said saluting the silent azure hedgehog once more. “Give me an evaluation of what we currently have, now”, Zonic replied monotonously as he quickly turned away from the monitors and rushed to his locker. Swinging it open, the zone cop pulled out a few items as he began to quickly get ready as Zespio continued to speak loudly. </p><p>“Sir! We currently have no visual of the perpetrator, but what we do know is that every time the perpetrator strikes he leaves behind an odd trail of what we are assuming is stardust sir!”, Zespio said reading off a large clipboard while Zector was pulling up the footage of the crime scenes. “Sir, the perpetrator has also seemed to have taken these victims in less than a few hours! We currently have no idea where the victims are, but we have managed to pinpoint a possible location for where they may be! Just within the same timeframe of the kidnappings, the sudden appearance of a pocket dimension appeared in our systems! We have not been able to fully determine whether or not there are any inhabitants are there, nor gain access into the dimension with our cameras!”, Zespio added as Zonic chuckled. </p><p>“So? Nothing I can’t handle. I thought you knew me better than that Zespio! Or have you forgotten about how I am the captain of my task force squadron?”, Zonic replied as he snapped on his gloves. “There is nothing I am unable to take head-on Zespio. Besides, I haven’t been out for some time now and this exercise will keep my skills sharpened. I will go and scout this otherworldly dimension and its host. I will call in when I have confirmed visuals on the perpetrator and the victims, so remain on alert for when I request backup. We might be dealing with multiple hostiles here, and I should be able to handle multiple assailants with my training. Just ready the medical bay in case the victims need medical assistance”, Zonic added as he finished getting ready. “Remember men, no one escapes our justice. For we will always be 90 degrees from anywhere and ready to strike”, the captain added as he saluted his fellow zone cops before leaving the monitor room. </p><p>“Honestly, I can swear that the captain never wants help. What’s up with that?”, Zector said as Zespio shrugged and sighed. “I suppose nothing can hold back the captain when his mind is strictly focused on something. It’s just something that happens, and we can’t do nothing to budge his decision on it”, Zespio replied as the two began to look to the screen and set up what needed to be ready to assist their captain. Zonic quickly made his way to the large depot downstairs where he promptly hopped on his motorcycle and placed the key in the ignition. Placing on the wristwatch that allowed him to enter any zones and dimensions, he set it to allow him into the strange pocket dimension seen earlier as a timer began counting down from ten minutes. “I have ten minutes to get my bike up to speed in allowing me to reach the dimension via the cosmic interstate! There’s no time to lose!”. </p><p>Zooming off into the cosmic interstate, the zone cop passed by other nearby dimensions and officers. They waved at their captain as the fierce azure hedgehog drove past without looking back. Checking his wristwatch for a split-second, Zonic could see that the timer had been changed to simply a mere thirty-seconds. “What?! How can this be?! Am I already approaching the pocket dimension?!”, Zonic thought to himself as he didn’t have much time to react before the timer counted to zero and the cosmic interstate opened up a road for him. Driving down the somewhat foggy stardust road, small stars and galaxy colored dust were starting to fog up the zone cop’s view as he turned on his headlights. Driving more slowly now, the blue blur found himself wandering in this oddly spacey and suspicious place. </p><p>Driving past a few more stars and a screen of starry cloudy fog, Zonic could feel the atmosphere around him begin to change. Something told him that the road back to the Cosmic Interstate was gone, as the zone cop had no choice but to continue forward blindly. “My wristwatch should allow me to return whenever I please, I should focus on my task instead of other meaningless concerns”, Zonic thought to himself as any other doubt in his mind was erased. Driving slowly through this odd path, constellations and other cosmic entities were seen as the zone cop could see something up ahead through the foggy scenery. Zonic wasn’t expecting his trusty black bicycle to suddenly come to a stop in front of an oddly large door. </p><p>Hopping off his bike, the zone cop parked it as he tried linking his location to headquarters through his helmet. “Dammit! I’m not getting through!”, Zonic murmured angrily as he noticed the starry door slowly fading away into stardust. “Well, it’s now or never! I’ll have to do this without backup!”, the azure hedgehog thought to himself as he slowly opened the door and stepped through it just as it fully disappeared behind him. Coming into the dark hallway, a bright light could be seen up ahead as the zone cop readied his weapon. Cautiously making his way up the hall, he heard some voices as they all seemed to be talking about different things. They became giggles and whispering as Zonic was wondering what was even occurring in this pocket dimension. </p><p>“I haven’t been able to get through to any of my men, meaning I will need to handle both tasks of freeing the victims and capturing the perpetrator at once... heh. Nothing I can’t handle!”, Zonic thought to himself as he snuck his way into a massive room where a navy robian sat upon a golden throne. Zonic’s eyes widened as he saw the various Sonic’s that were taken by the side of the throne. Raising his navy hunched head slowly, dark forest green eyes saw the remnants of who he assumed to be one of Eggman’s most loyal subjects. “It was Metal Sonic from the prime universe this entire time?! Something seems different about him though...”, Zonic thought as the robian let out a small laugh. On his metallic face was a wide grin as two versions of the blue blur stared up at him dreamily. </p><p>“Hey, I know you’re there! You aren’t that slick you know?”, Metal Sonic said as the zone cop froze for a brief moment. “No I’m serious, by trying too hard to hide just made yourself more known”, the robian added as Zonic sighed to himself. “No way that he saw me! He’s just bluffing!”, the zone cop thought to himself as he stayed put. “I can see your uniform colors. I can even name them too if you’d like!”, Metal Sonic began as the captain knew his cover was blown. “Shoot! Looks like I’ve been outed...! But this won’t stop me from closing this case!”, Zonic thought to himself as he stepped from his hiding place with his weapon drawn. “Freeze! You’re under arrest for the kidnapping of multiple Sonic’s! Come peacefully or I will have to use force!”, Zonic shouted as the robian raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Who the hell are you? Cause you have no right to be hopping on my nuts like that”, Metal Sonic asked as the other Sonics’ seemed to ignore the zone cop. “Excuse me?! Either way, my name is of no matter to you! Stand up and put your hands up in the air!”, Zonic replied loudly as the navy mechanical hedgehog sighed. “Well fine. I’ll comply with your little demands”, Metal Sonic said as he stood up and started walking towards the zone cop. “Not another step sir! I’d advise you to stay right there-”, Zonic began only to have his helmet taken off as he subconsciously jumped back. “Oh, what’s this? Another candidate? I thought I already had them all, but I suppose another one couldn’t hurt! You’re pretty cute, and now I’d definitely let you hop on these nuts!”, Metal Sonic said as the flustered azure hedgehog stood his ground and threw up his fists. “Why you-! I will ensure the safe return of the Sonic’s to their original zones and I won’t let them be stuck here under your grasp any longer!”, Zonic replied loudly as the robian sighed. </p><p>“What? I’m not fighting another Sonic ever again. That’s a promise I’ve been made and you are no exception. Also sorry, but I earned these candidates fair and square”, Metal Sonic began as his eyes returned to the zone cop’s attire. “You’re another Sonic in my book! Look at those curves and abs! I’m guessing you’re like Excalibur over there, work out much?”, Metal Sonic finished with a loud wolf whistle as the zone cop blushed harder. “Then again, I’m bored of all the talk. Damn does that suit look hot on you though! You gonna start stripping or what?”, Metal Sonic added as it earned an embarrassing squeak from the zone cop. “T-that’s sexual harassment sir-!”, Zonic stuttered out as his mind was starting to crash and burn on trying to figure out another way to react. “Well, I guess you need some help. It fine, the others were like that initially but it’s their first time with me so I get the nervousness!”, Metal Sonic added approaching the task force captain. </p><p>Zonic quickly tried stammering out some of the rules and codes about the robot’s inappropriate behavior, but couldn’t seem to finish either of them. Before he knew it, the navy robian was standing in front of him and had already torn away at the zone cop uniform. “Woah! Would you look at those abs! I’m guessing you never had a single brownie once you started working out, but that’s gonna change! You know, one of the candidates makes some really good cookies, and Scourge has a great recipe for sweet drinks with alcohol in them”, Metal Sonic said as the zone cop felt the other’s hands on his chest and stomach. “You shouldn’t be touching me there sir! T-this is a highly unfitting scenario for both of us-!”, Zonic began as the robot smirked. </p><p>“What can I say? I know a good Sonic when I see one! I may have missed you, but rest assured that I’ll be taking you too! Fair and square just like the others!”, Metal Sonic began. “It’s a pretty sweet deal on my end too, cause’ I didn’t even need to go too far for my newest candidate~!”. Pinching at the zone cop’s nipples, it earned a few soft gasps from Zonic as he felt his body trembling at the large hands of the navy mechanical hedgehog. “S-sir! Stop that...”, Zonic said softly as his body was starting to grow hotter by the second with each squeeze and tug. “Can’t handle the pressure officer? You must be more pent up then I thought! Don’t worry, you’ll learn to loosen up real soon!”, Metal Sonic cooed teasingly as he left soft bites on the zone cop’s neck. </p><p>Carrying the officer into his arms, Metal Sonic smirked happily as he brought the azure hedgehog back alongside the other Sonic’s. “I don’t want your fellow candidates to feel so lonely either! Why don’t we all have some fun together~?”, Metal Sonic said sharing a kiss with the zone cop. “Aww, the newbie is so lucky! He gets to have his share first!”, Modern said as he pouted slightly. “I call dibs on second! If you got a problem with that, square up!”, Scourge said as Excalibur chuckled. “Don’t worry Scourge! We’ll all take turns right master?”, the sword-wielding hedgehog said. “Yep! I say we should get real comfort first, and don’t be shy! Show out newest candidate some love!”, Metal Sonic said as Zonic’s head was turned as he shared a messy kiss with Scourge. “That one of for locking me away all those years ago!”, the green hedgehog said earning a small gasp from the zone cop. </p><p>“Why?”, Zonic asked quietly as the other hedgehog shrugged. “I frankly couldn’t give any less of a fuck. Besides, since we’re gonna be together from now on I might as well get used to having you around!”, Scourge replied as he gave the officer another kiss. Classic Sonic poked at the zone cop’s abs as he was starry-eyed by how firm they were. “He’s even buffer than you Excalibur!”, Boom Sonic said he and King Sonic both poked the officer’s curves. “For someone that size, he’s pretty strong!”, Human Sonic said touching at his smaller hedgehog counterparts arm. “Click-whirr... he’s pretty cute”, Cyborg Sonic said leaning on the side of the golden throne. “I wonder how sensitive the newbie is~!”, Modern said teasing his other counterpart’s chest with his gloved fingers. “I’m sure he’s just a little shy down there, so I’ll help him out!”, Boom Sonic said stroking the zone cop’s dick. </p><p>“Why are you all... doing this with me?”, Zonic asked as the retro hedgehog nibbled on his curves. “Who knows? I gotta say you got a pretty body here officer!”, Excalibur said leaving a trail of small kisses on the zone cop’s body. “You’re right about that! His chest is all smooth and warm!”, Archie said putting away his sketchbook to join in the fun. “Hurry up and fuck him, master, I’m already getting hot and bothered!”, Modern Sonic said rubbing his legs together desperately. “Patience is a virtue that all of us don’t have and I couldn’t agree more”, Metal Sonic replied as the sound of smooth machinery was heard receding. “Huh?! I hope you all know that doing these kinds of things with a zone cop is illegal-!”, Zonic began only to get cut off by Boom Sonic stroking him faster. </p><p>“Huh? I could have sworn the newbie said something! Well, whatever, maybe it wasn’t important”, Boom Sonic said as the zone cop panted heavily under the heavy stimulation he was under. “My composure... it’s falling apart!”, Zonic thought to himself as he came into the hands of his azure counterpart. “Woah there buddy! Don’t want to be squirting out too much!”, Boom Sonic said grinning as some of the officer’s seed splattered onto his cheek. “Inappropriate behavior for a zone cop don’t you think so?”, Metal Sonic said as he positioned himself against the zone cop’s winking hole. “I can tell he’s still sensitive! He’s just so fun to you with though, I can’t help it~!”, Modern Sonic said licking the task force captain’s perky nipple. </p><p>As the navy robian was beginning to thrust inside of the zone cop, Zonic couldn’t help but let out happy moans as his counterparts were equally as happy to make their new roommate feel welcomed. “You’re so cute, officer! I can’t believe you were one of us~!”, Modern Sonic said as he caressed his counterpart’s chest. Zonic felt his cloudy mind get even more heightened as each stimulation was too intense for him to handle. “They’re so great! All of them! Is this why they came along with Metal Sonic? They wanted to feel this good?”, the zone cop thought to himself as more moans escaped his mouth. “You grip just as good as your counterparts zone cop! Ngh, you’re getting turned on from this huh?”, Metal Sonic said panting as he continued to thrust into the azure hedgehog on his lap. </p><p>“I’m not sure he can even make coherent words right now master! Look at how happy he looks!”, King Sonic said giving a few small kisses to the zone cop. “I’m happy? I’m happy! Why am I so happy right now?”, Zonic thought to himself as the other Sonic’s happily fondled and kissed the officer. Metal Sonic grunted and groaned as the blue blur on his lap squeezed his crotch tightly with everything he had. “This is amazing! All their kisses and suckling feel so good! I’m so glad I came here to find them!”, the zone cop thought to himself as he was losing to the sheer euphoria of the moment. “I’ve been waiting for someone like you to knock me down a peg or two!”, Zonic panted out as his shaky hands held onto Metal Sonic as he moved his hips quickly up and down. </p><p>“I can’t believe you saw me as another one of your little candidates and not as a zone cop~! You’re different then all the other perpetrators I’ve seen in the past Metal Sonic! Please don’t stop thrusting into me~!”, Zonic panted out as his tongue lolled out of his mouth lewdly. “Can’t blame me for that officer, I’m guilty as charged being a great guy that these Sonic’s love! Looks like you’re no exception to my charm zone cop!”, Metal Sonic moaned out as the harsh bucking of his hips against Zonic’s made him tilt his head back in ecstasy. “Metal Sonic~!”, Zonic cried out in pleasure as he could feel another impending orgasm rising inside him. Another growl came from the navy robian as he could feel his shaft twitching inside the blue blur’s plump butt. </p><p>“Fuck~! You just feel too good Officer~!”, Metal Sonic moaned out as he blushed as he came inside the zone cop. Zonic panted heavily as he could feel a warm feeling invading his entire being as he unknowingly came as well as his eyes rolled back for a moment. “Would you look at that? He just couldn’t handle the pleasure! He’s drooling too, you would have figured someone like he would have tried to hold onto their sanity a little more! Oh well, our master is just that impressive~”, Boom Sonic said as the zone cop still couldn’t grasp on reality. “Can’t you tell already? He’s accepted his position alongside the rest of us, to be our master’s cum dumpster forever~!”, Modern Sonic said as his lovely pink collar gleamed. </p><p>“That’s right... hedgehogs like me deserve to become cum dumpsters!”, Zonic thought to himself as his flustered face was of pure happiness. “I’m glad to be joining you, my new friends! I never had many friends, but it looks like since we’re gonna be together... let’s get to know each other well~!”, Zonic said happily as another load was felt inside him. “Aww, he’s just the sweetest! Welcome to the harem...!”, King Sonic said as Zonic nodded mindlessly. “I didn’t expect zone cop Zonic to be gracing us with his presence, but who cares?! As long as I get a messy round or two, I couldn’t care less about the past”, Scourge said flustered as he shared another sloppy kiss with the zone cop. “His name is Zonic? What an odd name, but all the same! I want next!”, Excalibur Sonic said as he pouted slightly. </p><p>“No me next!”, Human Sonic said as the retro hedgehog butted in and frantically pointed to himself. “No me!”, Archie Sonic said as Modern Sonic shook his head. “I can’t hold on anymore! Please take me next master~!”, Modern Sonic pleaded as the rest of the Sonic’s began to argue with one another as Metal Sonic sighed. “Don’t worry my dear candidates, I love you all the same! You’ll each get a turn I promise you”, Metal Sonic said as the rest of the Sonic’s turned to the robian. “Are you sure? Excalibur might hog you with his annoying abs again!”, Archie said as Excalibur shook his head and soon the arguments began once more as Metal Sonic chuckled at the thought of all these Sonic’s arguing over him. “First person to shut up gets next”, Metal Sonic added as silence filled the room in an instant. “Uhh... you guys were quiet all at once. Fine, I’ll think of a number from one to thirty. If you can guess it or come close to it then you’ll get next”, Metal Sonic said as the rest of the Sonic’s nodded and began to think. </p><p>“No way! I should be going next regardless! I was the first candidate!”, Modern Sonic argued as Scourge shook his head. “Second is the best baby!”, the green hedgehog said as Archie interjected with, “Shut up bootlicker!”. Metal Sonic was soon caught in the middle of the arguments as even Zonic joined in as the navy robian knew that he had his work cut out for him. That didn’t matter though, because now he had plenty of time to satisfy all of them. “Well, no time like the present. I guess I’ll just have to make everyone happy in the best way I know how...”, Metal Sonic began thinking to himself as he laughed out loud causing silence to loom once more. “Honestly every day is like a blessing when you all are here. Look, how about you take turns with me? First come first serve”, Metal Sonic said as the Sonic’s all looked to one another before tackling the navy robian. </p><p>Metal Sonic couldn’t help but squeal with joy as he was completely covered head to toe of his favorite blue blur. “So... soft!”, Metal Sonic thought to himself happily as he could have sworn he saw what the mobians referred to as god. “Did he faint? Look at him!”, Human Sonic said as Metal Sonic had a massive smile on his face and euphoric eyes as he gave them all a weak thumbs up. “You’re all just so cute, my processor couldn’t handle the immense happiness for a moment”, Metal Sonic replied as the rest of the Sonic’s blushed. “Click-whirr... Now that’s just corny even for you master!”, Cyborg Sonic said as the rest of the Sonic’s were soon lost in discussion with each other once more or at least Metal Sonic thought until his body was soon being caressed and teased. </p><p>“Don’t think we forget about your needs master! I may not be going first, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have any fun either~!”, Boom Sonic said as Modern Sonic switched spots with Zonic. “Don’t take too long!”, Scourge said as Modern chuckled and rolled his eyes, nodding to the green hedgehog. “Can’t believe you guys finally made up your minds about who goes when”, Metal Sonic said jokingly as he began thrusting into one Sonic of many... the navy mechanical hedgehog had no idea how many time passed until he had finally finished dumping his load into every candidate. That was even as the others requested seconds, thirds, fourths, and even fifths. Metal Sonic panted as he laid tiredly on his now white covered throne as the only thought on his exhausted mind was... </p><p>“Well, what was I anticipating? That’s what I get for having the ultimate harem anyways”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The final chapter of Starcrossed is now out too! </p><p>Now please, let me close my eyes and sleep before I have to wake up for work and school again...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Happy Labor Day bois! ;D) </p><p>Yep. It’s all gonna be porn once again. </p><p>Oh yes, we’re gonna have continuous updates again and it’s gonna be glorious. </p><p>So stick around, and enjoy the show ;) </p><p>-WeDemBoiz,<br/>Your favorite degenerate author</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>